Time Chronicles Part 3: The Alternate Version
by Forcystus5
Summary: Alternate version of another plot from my Time Chronicles series set after Part 2. Now discontinued but still on the site for those that want to read it.
1. Chapter 1: Back to Camp

Chapter 1: Back to Camp

**My exams are over and Part 3 is finally here! This chapter won't be too long but I Hope you like it anyway. By the way, in case you have forgotten, my school calendar works different from the one of the United States. I started the school year in March this year and I finish in December. My exams weren't the final exams; just exams from the first trimester. That means I don't have summer vacations anytime soon. However, after today, I have vacation for 9 days so I might be able to update all my unfinished stories a few times. Also, remember to check out my crossover if you are a Night World series and Secret Circle fan. And if you do, please review. So far I hadn't get any review and that makes me sad. Well, read on.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

We were flowing with time.

This time however, I knew we wouldn't take too long to reach our destination. I am only two years away from my rightful place in time, instead of three thousand. We had our eyes shut because the golden light was too bright but we knew we were close to one another because Rachel insisted in holding my hand.

Suddenly, the lights disappeared and we hit the floor.

Rachel and I groaned and move to stand up. And what we saw… surprised me.

We were in the big house in Camp Half-Blood, and all the cabin leader were staring at us. Chiron was there too along with three demigods that weren't supposed to be there: Thalia, Bianca and Nico. Annabeth was close to the stairs that lead to the attic with her eyes widen.

And I was there too wide eyed.

"Oh great," I said with sarcasm.

Then I snapped my fingers and after the usual blue wave, the Percy from this time was lifted in the air and head toward me.

"Not again!" He yelled as I fused with the younger version of myself again.

I sighed.

"Hello everybody," I said with a smile. "It seems my time calculations were wrong," I added.

"You are the Percy from the future," The Stoll brothers said in awe.

I nodded.

The other cabin leader that still hadn't seen the future me, were also very surprised.

"Percy," Chiron said nervously. "Shouldn't you make a spell to go to the future as soon as possible before you mess even more with the timeline?" He asked.

"I am afraid it doesn't work that way," I said. "I need to recharge for at least a week before launching this spell again, I explained.

Then I paused and looked at around more closely.

"Let me guess in what time I am," I said, "The cabin leaders are here, Annabeth is in the stairs, and my younger self looked almost fifteen years old," I pointed out. "We are here to discuss what to do with the quest of the Daedalus labyrinth, right?" I asked.

Everyone nodded slowly.

I looked around again and saw Daedalus in the table under the alias of Quintus. I frowned. I was sure that if I reveal his identity, he won't help us. So I should keep my mouth shut about it for the time being.

"Okay, then I supposed I will have to repeat the quest since I absorbed the Percy from this time," I guessed. "But first, let's see if I mess around with time so much that the prophecy for Annabeth was changed," I said and looked at everyone in front of me.

"Its lines were: You shall delve the darkness of the endless maze," I started.

They nodded.

"The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise," I continued.

More nods.

"You should rise or fall by the ghost king's hand, the child of Athena's final stand," I added.

Mores slow nods.

"Destroy with a hero's final breath and… I think that's it," I said when I looked at Annabeth's mortified expression.

"Percy, what is the last line?" Chiron asked impatient.

"Look, if Annabeth would have wanted to tell you she would have done it by now," I stated. "The last line... very personal for her," I assured.

Annabeth looked at me grateful.

Chiron sighed.

"Well, if you know the outcomes of the quest it will be better if you go," He realized.

"Yeah and right now I want to make some demands for the quest," I declared.

The centaur raised an eyebrow.

"What demands?" He asked.

"Demands that could tip the scale of the war in our favor," I claimed. "First of all I want Rachel to come along in the quest because the labyrinth won't fool her since she can see through the mist," I said. "As a matter of fact, that is what we did the first time," I informed.

Annabeth looked sore but she didn't say anything.

"Anything else?" Chiron asked.

"Yes," I continued. "Aside from Grover, Tyson, Annabeth, Rachel, and me, I want Bianca, Thalia and Nico in the quest," I demanded.

There were a few gasps in the room.

"Percy," Chiron said slowly. "That will break the rules by 5 members and it could bring consequences," He said.

"Maybe but I am not wasting this rare opportunity," I said.

"What opportunity?" Clarisse asked.

"The fact that during the quest we will have a lot of time in which we won't fight or do relevant things," I said. "So, I will help you three in that free time."

"Help us with what?" Bianca asked.

I grinned.

"I will train you three in my branch of magic."

**I hope you like this first chapter. I certainly did. **


	2. Chapter 2: Changes

Chapter 2: Changes

**Here is the next chapter. By the way, this chapter will have a massive surprise at the end that I have been planning for months. So, don't skip to the end because that will spoil the surprise. Also, I wanted you to know that I finally discover how to put a line to divide paragraphs in fanfiction so, unless I forget, I will divide my author's notes from the rest of the chapter from now on.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I had the urge to laugh when the jaws of my cousins dropped. They had a mask of shock in their faces.<p>

"You can teach us that?" Thalia asked.

"You three are also children of the Big Three, so yeah I can teach you my branch of magic," I explained.

"Cool," Nico muttered.

Bianca didn't say anything but she rolled her eyes in excitement.

"Then it is settled," Chiron said sighing. "You eight will go to the quest but please take care of yourselves," He pleaded.

"Don't worry Chiron, with future Percy on our side things can only get better," Bianca said.

I looked at her.

"Do you still have the big-time magic knives I enchanted you?" I asked.

As an answer, she moved up her sleeves and we saw two sheathed knives.

"They are never too far away from me," She said smiling. "Especially since they prove how powerful they are in all the missions I have been this past year," She added.

I raised an eyebrow.

"You have been in many missions?" I asked with interest.

This time, it was Chiron that answered.

"I think you made the right decision in saving her Percy," He said. "Bianca has to be the best daughter of Hades I have trained in 3000 years," He claimed. "Gods, can she fight," He added while looking at her with respect making her blush slightly. "Her speed in battle and skills in close combat with knives gave her the reputation of one of the most cunning and bravest half-bloods in the entire camp and the best among the ones of age thirteen and lower," He declared.

My eyes widen.

"Hmm, I am impressed," I admitted.

Bianca smiled.

"My missions mostly consist in hunting down powerful monsters before they can join Kronos," Bianca explained. "If you want I will show you my spoils of war later," She added with a grin.

"Okay."

"By the way Percy, I wanted to ask you something," Chiron said.

"What?"

"Do you know how to deal with chameleon monsters?" He asked.

I blinked.

"Come again?" I asked confused.

"Uh, I am talking about those new monsters in Kronos army that can make an illusion to pass as humans and that can fool both demigods and mortals that can see through the mist," Chiron clarified. "Rings a bell?"

I sighed.

"Not really, so I guess that wasn't supposed to happen," I said. "It is a change in history."

There was a tense silence in the big house. Everyone was looking at me nervously.

"You have any idea how they can do that?" I asked.

"Yes," Chiron replied. "Hecate, the goddess of magic, made a spell for those monsters so that they can do what they do," He explained.

"Hmm, sounds to me that she is trying to help Kronos with it so that he doesn't suspect too much of her," I reasoned.

"Percy," Thalia said slowly, "You are the only one among us that has been trained by Hecate and she is helping the enemy one way or another," She pointed out. "Do you know something that we don't?" She asked.

"I don't what Hecate wants," I claimed. "I don't know if she is truly our enemy or just a double agent. She was the one that suggested Kronos to send me to the past," I said making others gasp. "Nevertheless," I said slowly, "If she hadn't taught me magic I couldn't have change history for the better nor could I have been able to do all of these amazing things I am able to do know," I pointed out. "I repeat, I don't know what she wants, but I owe her and the next time I see her I will listen to what she has to say and give her the benefit of the doubt," I assured them.

After a moment of silence Chiron fixed his eyes on me.

"Do you trust her?" He asked.

"I _should_ trust her," I clarified. "But I still don't know her true agenda so I will just give her the benefit of the doubt for now."

That was when I noticed something strange. There was someone else besides Clarisse. The thing is, this meeting was only for Cabin leaders and that means he must rule the Ares cabin along with Clarisse.

But I have never seen that demigod before.

The demigod looked seventeen years old. He was 5´6 feet tall, with brown eyes and short black hair. He had a scar in his forehead, probably made in a training session.

Chiron noticed that I was staring at him.

"Percy, since you are already breaking the quest rules, why don't you add another member to the group and, let Max join the quest?" He asked.

I didn't answer immediately, though. I was trying to remember if I have seen him before. Finally I decided that I hadn't.

"Who is he?" I asked.

It was Max that answer.

"I am Max Williams," He said. "Son of Ares and descendent of Achilles."

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise, surprise. Be honest, how many of you were expecting me to throw a descendent of Achilles into the mix? I have been planning to do it for a long time but since I wanted to do it in part 3 I had to wait a lot. Also, I want to get something clear. I will try to make the chapters for all my stories during this week short so that I can update faster, so don't be too surprised if they are short.<strong>

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3: Bianca's Trophies

Chapter 3: Bianca's Trophies

**Here comes the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I took a step backwards as if someone slapped me. I was so shocked I couldn't think straight for a few seconds and that happens more often to the people I talk than me since I started to time travel. When I finally settled down a little, I couldn't stop the trail of thought. Trophies<p>

"_He is a descendant of Achilles," _I thought while placing a hand in my forehead_. "Achilles wasn't supposed to have descendants but, since I changed that and he married Oenone, he has now," _I reasoned. _"But then, this Max guy wasn't supposed to be born. But he has been born because of me," I thought wide eyed. "Then, that almost makes me his creator or something," _I thought shocked.

"_Gods, that is a weird thought," _Rachel said through or mind link_. "Hey, you should say something, people are starting to stare," _She pointed out.

"_And what exactly should I say?" _I asked her._ "No Max, I am your father or something?" _I asked with sarcasm.

"_I don't know, but it seems to me that you have learned to say the right things in the right time ever since we started time traveling so just say something," _Rachel urged and break the mind connection.

Everyone was looking at me expectantly, especially Max.

"Uh, well I certainly didn't see that coming," I said. "I don't really know what to say," I admitted.

"_Pathetic,"_ Rachel joked through our link.

"I know what to say," Max said and stood up. "It will be an honor to do the quest alongside you," He said.

"Okay, welcome aboard," I said. "Now if you excuse me I think I will go to my Cabin," I said. "It has been a while since I have been there and I hadn't had a shower in, eh, 3000 years," I said grinning.

Some people started laughing.

"Hey, I have a question," Bianca said. "If this Rachel girl is a mortal how is it that she managed to get inside the camp if she wasn't invited?" She asked looking at Chiron.

However, he looked as puzzled as her. I think about it for a moment until I came with a logical explanation.

"It must be because of that mind connection we share," I ended up saying.

"Yeah you said something about that when you were torturing Ares," Thalia remember. "But what exactly does that means and how did you get a link like that?" She asked.

"Well, we got it after Hecate gave me the necessary item to do something like that and it means that she can read my mind and I can read hers," I answer. "It also means that since we have a mind link, she can use my branch of magic," I added.

There were a few gasps of surprise but Clarisse looked annoyed.

"Come on, you mean to tell me that a pathetic mortal can use a powerful branch of magic?" She asked in a mocking tone. "Give me a break," She said and laughed.

I was going to yell at her but then I felt what Rachel was about to do through our link.

And I didn't stop her.

She clapped her hands and used a spell to lift her to the air and threw her to the wall pinning her there.

Everyone looked startled but some people like Thalia and Bianca were laughing.

"You know, I always found the term mortal racist," Rachel revealed. "And I find very arrogant the people who use it with discrimination," She added.

"What do you want?" Clarisse blurted out.

"I want an apology," Rachel said.

Dead silence.

I laughed inwardly. No one ever, and I mean, _ever, _demands an apology from Clarisse and just walk away. But I think Rachel will do it just fine.

"Never!" Clarisse screamed with rage.

"Well I guess I will have to leave you pinned to the wall until the end of the summer," Rachel said with a smirk.

That seemed to have some effect on Clarisse.

"Argh fine," Clarisse said. "I am sorry," She whispered.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear that," Rachel said innocently.

Clarisse snarled.

"I am sorry for mocking at you for what you are," She said clenching her teeth.

"Then I forgive you," Rachel said grinning and lift the spell.

Clarisse fell on her feet and glared at Rachel. She kept her mouth shut, though.

I looked at Rachel.

"That spell, did it required too much effort?" I asked her out loud.

"No, it just flowed naturally," She answered.

"Good, it means you are improving then," I said causing some people to stare again.

Then we left the Big House. Rachel went to shower in the Aphrodite Cabin and I went to my own Cabin. Before we started though, we agreed on declining our invitations so that we wouldn't be spying on the other. Granted, both of us were a little tempted but we restrained ourselves in time.

The hot water felt so good in my sore muscles. After, three time travels, several battles, tons of energy requiring spells and a lot of running, it was to be expected. When I was finished, I willed myself to dry and put a clean blue t-shirt and black shorts. Then I brushed my teeth, something I hadn't done in a while either. After some things more I was fresh and clean like I hadn't been in a long time.

I got out of the Cabin and looked around. I couldn't help but smile. The demigods were doing the activities to enjoy themselves I used to do every summer I was here. It reminded me to the old days when things were easier for me.

That was when I ran into Bianca. She smiled when she saw me. I noticed she had a big back pack in her hands.

"I want to show you my three favorite spoils of war," She said and looked for something in the bag.

The first thing she got out was a reptile head. It looked like…

"Is that the central head of the Hydra?" I asked surprised.

She nodded proudly.

"Since fire is its weak spot, I behead its central head with my fire knife and it destroyed it," She answered and looked for something else.

The next thing she took out was big paw, of about a foot and a half large.

"That is the paw of the King Hell Hound," She explained.

That caught my attention.

"Without their leader the hell hounds may think twice before obeying Kronos every command," I pointed out. "Nice kill," I added.

Finally, she took out a snake's head. If the head alone was that big then it got to be…

"You killed Python?" I asked shocked. "One of Apollo's first challenges? One of the great monsters that were locked in Tartarus?

She nodded with pride.

"How?" I asked still shocked.

"Well, I discovered that the magic knives have another function," Bianca said. "If I focus enough, I can unleash the lightning and fire and throw it to my enemy," She claimed. "So when I was close enough, I threw Python a lightning bolt, paralyzing him momentarily, I opened my path with the fire and carved his heart out," She explained.

Then she paused before continuing.

"After I was done, Apollo himself came to congratulate me," She added with a smile.

I shook my head.

"I have to say I am impressed. Bianca I am proud of you," I said meaning every word.

Bianca smiled widen.

A few minutes later, the rest the quest members arrived. Tyson seemed excited to see me and I gotta say, it was good to see him again. Eventually, we nine entered the entrance of the labyrinth and delved into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update after I update my other two stories.<strong>

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sharing Emotions

Chapter 4: Sharing Emotions

**So sorry for the long wait. I wanted to check the beginning of the Battle of the Labyrinth to know exactly where they started in the tunnel from camp half-blood. However, I have been looking for the book all week and I still hadn't found it. So I decided that I couldn't keep you waiting for so long, and wrote this chapter. It may not be completely accurate because I will have to base some of the descriptions from my memory, that is a little foggy, but the important stuff of the chapter will start when they take a break.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Rachel's POV**

* * *

><p>I was in front of the group looking around. It was just like the first time. The mist of the Labyrinth doesn't fool me. The corridor had paintings in the walls and the ceiling that looked fairly ancient. According to lore, Daedalus was in the oldest section of the labyrinth. But I knew better. After all, I had done this quest before. I know where to go.<p>

Then a thought cross my mind; something that Percy and I needed to discuss.

"_Percy Jackson, I return your invitation," _I thought.

Our minds were intertwined at once.

"_What is it Rachel?"_ Percy asked me.

"_I just thought about something,"_ I told him mentally. _"We actually know who Daedalus is,"_ I pointed out. _"It is that Quintus guy and he was in front of everyone in the Big House. So, why didn't you just blow up his cover?"_ I asked him.

"_For two main reasons,"_ Percy stated. _"The first one is because I don't want him on our bad side. We might still need him," _He thought me_. "And the second and most obvious reason is because; if I told everyone he is Daedalus, we might had not done the quest at all,"_ He told me. _"I admit that I have change history a lot but not doing this quest at all is something I won't change,"_ Percy decided.

"_Okay,"_ I said and broke the connection.

The hours passed by uneventfully. We encountered no one and no traps were activated because I always knew where they were and moved across them. When we decided to take a break, we switched from Ancient Rome paintings to renaissance ones. We all sat in the stone floor of a safe corridor.

Annabeth looked around and frowned.

"Are you sure this the right way?" She asked me suspiciously. "Daedalus is supposed to be in the oldest section of the labyrinth and we are going to newer parts."

"You got that wrong; he is in the newest part," I said with a smirk.

"That's impossible," Annabeth sentenced. "I have been researching about this labyrinth for years and I know more about it than you know."

"That may be true but you just know the theory," I said grinning. "I, on the other hand, have practical experience because I have been in this quest before and lead you people there."

Annabeth glared at me but she didn't say anything else.

Then, I heard Percy sighed and I frowned. Not because of the sigh. It was because of the emotion I was feeling. It was stronger than any other emotion I have felt from Percy's mind and I gasped mentally when I understood what it was: Grief.

"_For what?" _I asked startled but Percy didn't seem to hear me.

I looked in his mind for the reason behind his suffering and I gasped inwardly.

Zoë was dead. And Percy swore to save her.

Funny, if that would have happen before we made peace with each other once we drove Achilles and Oenone closer I wouldn't have minded much to hear those news. After all, she was a competition. A rival. Someone after the same heart I am after.

But now… I couldn't help but to feel very sad. Percy's emotions were so filled with sorrow because of her death it was hard for me not to cry. I saw more of Percy's memories from the last time travel. From the kisses they shared to her speech before she died.

He was in love with her.

I know I should feel jealous to the fullest but they didn't have just some silly crush and I knew it. Percy loved her from the bottom of his soul. And she died.

Again.

I noticed that Percy paid attention to my most recent thought because I had to gain access to some of his. I looked at him in the eyes.

"_Percy, I am so sorry,"_ I thought him.

And the weirdest thing was that I meant it. I wasn't outraged that Percy loved someone else. How could I after feeling the true love they shared and the grief Percy now feels?

"_I know you are," _Percy said fixing his mental gaze on me.

We looked at each other for a while without thinking toward one another. Then I noticed we were being stared by the rest of the quest members.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Thalia asked.

"We are just talking," I said and touched my forehead with a finger.

She looked looked uncomfortable but didn't say anything else. Then Bianca stood up and a move closer to Percy.

"What is it Bianca?" He asked her.

She took out something from her pocket. It was a letter.

"Zoë told me to give this to you," Bianca whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I will update when I can<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Letter

Chapter 5: Letter

**Here comes the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>My eyes widen.<p>

"WHAT?" I yell and jump on my feet.

Bianca didn't seem surprised by my reaction. Then she started to explain.

"Back when we were in the China Town of San Francisco," She began, "Zoë went to a fortune cookie shop and found a daughter of Hecate named Alice that could use magic to predict her future via fortune cookies," She explained surprising us. "She gave her a prophecy that will be able to predict all changes in history in case someone time travels and after she received it, she made this letter for you and she told me to give it to you when the time came," Bianca said and placed it in my hands.

"You never said anything about that," Nico pointed out.

Bianca shrugged.

"I promised Zoë that I will give it only to Percy and it seems that Alice made another spell so that only he could open the envelope," She said.

I stared at the letter in my hands for a minute or two.

"If you want some privacy Percy, you can decline my invitation," Rachel told me.

I thought about it for a moment and then shook my head.

"You will just find out what it says at some point when you are in my head," I replied. "I know now that it is useless to try to keep secrets from you Rachel so I might as well tell you everything," I told her.

Annabeth and Thalia looked jealous. Rachel, on the other hand, just blinked.

"If that is what you want," She muttered.

She moved beside me and I pressed my back against the wall. I opened the letter. Rachel wasn't going to read it; she will just hear the words in my mind. It said:

_Dear Percy,_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. I am so sorry for leaving you behind. I will trade a thousand years in Olympus just so that I could spend a day more with you. But that isn't going to happen. I don't want to give you hopes later to be taken away but, honestly, I don't think I will stay dead. That daughter of Hecate gave me a prophecy and most of the lines wouldn't make sense if I stay dead. I don't know what it means but I do know that if anyone has any chance of resurrecting me, is going to be you. Again, I don't want you to be excited yet. After all, no one has ever managed to resurrect someone. Then again, until my family banished me, I used to be a goddess so maybe I don't belong in the underworld. Percy, I don't mind for you to try but if you realize that you just can't bring me back, I don't want you to be sad the rest of your life. If you find someone that can make you happy, I approve that. I even suspect that Rachel loves you and I know you are close to her. If you can't bring me back, chose whomever you want as long as she can make you happy. You don't have to be faithful to me until the day you die if we can't be together. Nevertheless, if I never see you again, I want you to know this. I loved you in life as will I in death. I will never forget you._

_From the woman you gave a reason to live,_

_Zoë Nightshade._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that is all. I know it was short but hey, it is father's day and I am busy. Besides, it seemed like a good place to end the chapter and I will like to update my inheritance story. I hadn't in 7 days. Well, feel free to tell me what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Information

Chapter 6: Information

**And so this monumental day has finally come. Today, 25 of June of 2011, is the one year anniversary of the Time Chronicles! I want to thank everyone that has stick around with my story for this long. It makes me very happy. So, I decided to make a chapter to celebrate. I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I tried to make it as good as possible. It will be a little slow at first but then things will start getting more interesting. I really hope you enjoy this. **

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline. **

**Read, enjoy, and review! **

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I shut my eyes after I finished reading the letter. It was good to read this letter even if it sounded like a good bye. Then, why do in feel this whole in my gut?<p>

"_Because you still love her and she told you to let go,"_ Rachel thought in my direction.

I sighed.

"_Rachel, she thinks I may be able to bring her back but, even if I can't, it is just too soon to move on,"_ I told her. _"I know you love me; I have known even before we shared this mind link but I still need some time to deal,"_ I thought her.

"_I understand and I am willing to wait as long as it takes,"_ Rachel assured me, _"But I want you to know that whatever you need me for I am there to help you."_

I smiled.

"_Thank you,"_ I thought.

Then I looked at the back of the paper and read the prophecy.

I frowned more and more with each passing line. The first line must mean about her death that couldn't be stopped. The second line must mean that there is still hope for Zoë but there is no guarantee that she will be brought back. The third line must talk about a sacrifice that will happen eventually that is tied with the dying wish of the fourth line. The wrath of time must be Kronos but I am not sure what exactly does the last line means with the help of the sea. It might mean me but it could be something else entirely.

So far, I am not entirely sure what it means but I have the feeling I will get a clue if I go somewhere.

I told my idea to Rachel and she nodded.

We started to move again and we switched from the renaissance to paintings from the French Revolution. Then she took a different turn that allow us to stay in that century but don't go to newer parts. After two uneventful hours, we came to a stop. Rachel opened a hidden door that lead to a stairway. We climbed up and saw daylight.

Thalia saw where we were and cleared her throat.

"Percy will you care to explain what are we doing in San Francisco again?" She asked.

"Well, I want to talk to Alice and hear what she has to say," I told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's POV<strong>

I woke up from the trance in my shop. I just had another vision.

_"So the time travelers what to talk to me, eh?"_ I thought. _"Well, I guess I will have to give them a fortune cookie prophecy to help them,"_ I decided.

I remember the second part of the vision. It was the prophecy riddle part. I have yet to see the images of what they will mean but maybe they can figure it out on their own.

I grabbed a fortune cookie and used a spell to get the paper with the message inside. A burst of green light glowed from my palms as I did.

That was when I heard the door open.

The two time travelers I saw in my visions were in front of me right now.

"Are you Alice?" The time traveler Percy asked.

I nodded.

"I have some questions for you," He said.

"Well, I am afraid you will get out of this store with more but ask what you want," I said chuckling.

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the first question is, do you know what the prophecy you gave Zoë means by "That doesn't mean that all is lost"? He asked me.

I shook my head.

"I am sorry but I hadn't watched it in a vision yet and that means I don't know its true meaning," I told him. "However, I can offer you two things," I added.

"What?" Percy asked her.

I opened a box and took out a scroll. Then I handed it over to Rachel.

"That is a map that indicates you how to reach the Amazon city inside the Labyrinth," I said. "If you go there you, could talk to my mother and she might have an idea of what to make of the prophecy."

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"Oh don't thank me yet," I said. "Let me give you the last thing first," I said and give Percy the fortune cookie.

His eyes widen.

"This is one of your accurate prophecies?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"I don't know the true meaning either, but maybe it could help you," I said.

"Thank you," Percy said grateful.

"You don't need to thank me, I am just doing what I must," I said as if it was obvious.

Percy looked at me confused and it hit me.

"My mother didn't explain it to you, eh?" I asked him.

"Explain me what?" Percy said.

"That since we three are magicians, we have a code of loyalty toward one another," I claimed. "According to the laws of Hecate, we have to help one another," I explained.

They didn't say anything else but I could tell they look like they didn't know what to make of that. Finally, Percy opened the fortune cookie and took out the paper. I recited the words in my head.

_The power of seven will follow thee,_

_The ancient magic will be your guide,_

_A new leader you will become,_

_And accomplish the impossible, you will. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. It has been so great to write this series for a year. Well, I will update when I can. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Missing

Chapter 7: Missing

**Okay, so here is the next chapter. Well, enjoy.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review! **

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I stared at the page for a minute after I read the prophecy. Hmm, Alice was right, I was getting out of this store with more questions.<p>

There was something along the lines that caught my eye. The first line when it said that the power of seven will follow me.

"_The power of seven…"_ I thought frowning. _"That rings a bell in my mind."_

"_Well, it doesn't ring in mine," _Rachel thought me.

"_I think I have read something about that in my Grimoire but right now I can't remember what it was about,"_ I told her.

"_Well, you should check it out,"_ Rachel said.

Then she frowned too.

_"Where is that book anyway?"_ She asked. _"You talk about it a lot but you have never showed it to me,"_ She pointed out.

Before I could answer her Alice interrupted our trail of thought.

"I also had a vision about the training you will give to your cousins," She told me. "If you want, you could train in a wide room in the back of my store," She proposed.

I thought about it for a moment and then I nodded.

* * *

><p>The other three children of the Big Three were staring at me in silence. It was the first time I will teach them magic and they were keen to know how I do everything I do with magic.<p>

We were in the back room of Alice. It was a wide circular room, with three dummies in the middle of it and several bookshelves around it. Alice stated that the dummies where designed to take spells when she wanted to practice combat magic. She also told us that she isn't very good at it since her strong area is divination and that in the bookshelves there are many divination books and also of some other branches of magic.

"Well, if we are going to begin, I guess it is time I show you all the book of spells Hecate gave me," I said grinning.

Bianca in particular looked interested. After all, I made several spells for her. Then, I took a small feather from writing from one of my pockets. I muttered the words "reveal yourself" in the old tongue and the feather transformed into a very old leather book.

Everyone looked at it in awe. It was very thick, about 500 pages thick. Its cover was brown and it had a crown of jewels drawn in it. That didn't mean anything to them but I know its meaning. It means that Hecate values this book as the best branch of magic because it has her crown of ruler of magic in it.

Then I opened the page in chapter one and looked at the letters in the old tongue as well as some drawings.

"Well, to begin the process that will teach you this kind magic, I will have to do something that I didn't have to do with Rachel," I started. "Since she is bonded with my mind, she doesn't need it but I will need to use a spell to sear into your minds the old tongue," I stated.

Then, read the spell out loud. They didn't understand the meaning but I was trying to say:

"Hecate, ruler of magic, let me grant power to the off springs of the sacred three, which was bestowed to you by Gaia, the mother of the universe," I recited.

Three beams were shot from my palms and hit Nico, Bianca, and Thalia in the forehead. They flinched when it touched their skin it was over in a few seconds.

"Well, let's begin," I said grinning.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of training, it was clear what they were better at in my kind of magic. Bianca was very good at summoning the powers of the elements. Thalia, on the other hand, was good at making defensive barriers and healing wounds. And Nico was pretty good at using magic to be stealthy.<p>

I watched their progress and every time they looked at me for advice I told them what to do. Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and Max were watching mostly in silence but made a comment every now and then. Rachel decided to take that chance to practice magic as well. She had more experience than the others but Bianca wasn't that far behind.

When I told them to take a break, I started looking in my Grimoire to see if I could find anything about the power of 7. When I finally found it, I frowned again. So it was _that._

"I don't get it," I said out loud. "I just don't get it."

The others looked at me weirdly.

"What is it?" Max asked.

"It's just that, I checked over the final chapter of the Grimoire again and something doesn't add up," I answered.

"How so?" Annabeth asked.

"In the last page it starts talking about something called "The Seven Souls of Magic"," I started. "According to the book, they are the seven most powerful magical weapons ever created. However, the book ends there," I pointed out. "It's almost as if a page is missing."

Everyone looked puzzled except for Alice who looked shocked.

"Let me take a look at that," She urged.

"Uh, okay," I said and hand it over.

She examined the page and her eyes widen.

"I thought those things were a myth," She breathed.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"It's a very popular story among magicians," Alice started. "It says that the first 7 apprentices of Hecate, one for every branch of magic, made 7 weapons under the orders of her and Gaia. It seems that if you have one of those weapons you can control the very fabric of its branch of magic and magnify your strength with it a thousand folds," She told us.

"Why did they make those weapons?" Tyson asked.

"No one knows for sure, but it was rumored that whoever has all the souls of magic will be more powerful than any god," Alice claimed.

We gasped.

"Are you serious?" Thalia asked wide eyed.

Alice nodded.

"That is why during the first titan war, the gods and the titans spread them across the world to hide them since they can't destroy indestructible weapons,"

I gave this deep thought.

_"The power of 7,"_ I repeated in my head. _"That must have been what the prophecy meant,"_ I thought.

Then I thought of something else.

_"Of all the children of the Big Three, Hecate came to me,"_ I realized. _"She said last year that I am the horse she is betting on and I am the only she taught magic. She also said she had a plan to help me defeat Kronos. Could that be what she has in mind?_ I asked myself. _"Turn me into someone stronger than Kronos?"_

"Okay, I made up my mind," I said out loud.

"About what?" Bianca asked.

"The break is over," I stated. "Hecate and I are going to have a talk."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. What do you think about the souls of magic? Please comment about it.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Traumatic past

Chapter 8: Traumatic past

**Before you read on, I have something to say. It's about an anonymous review I received for one of my other stories. It's for chubs () or whoever you are and I know you are reading this. I am glad that you like my Time Chronicles saga but that doesn't give you the right to say that my other stories are rubbish just because you want me to update this faster. I like to write; it is my favorite hobby and many people have liked my other stories. You can see it by the number of reviews. I like what I write. If not I wouldn't write it. So, if you are going to go ahead and say that everything I write except for this is rubbish then at least have the guts to sign the review.**

**This chapter will have a flashback of Rachel under Ares mercy. I thought I should explain more on what happened. Sorry if it is short but I have many things to do.**

**Rachel's POV**

* * *

><p>My eyes were moving from the map to the path leading to the Amazon City. The map was pretty straight forward. It is in the newest part of the labyrinth and, according to Alice, Daedalus' new working place was there. She said that Daedalus let the amazons stay in the labyrinth in exchange for a place there to make his study and protection against monsters in case he has to go to the outside world.<p>

_"I knew that this present was very changed with the chameleon monsters and Max but I didn't expect that I will also change the Labyrinth so much,"_ Percy thought surprised.

_"Well, it seems that one thing we change leads to another which leads to a thousand other things,"_ I told him. _"Maybe we shouldn't be that surprised."_

We kept going to newer and newer sections until something made me stop my tracks. The paintings in the walls were from World War II and I was watching many detail images of massacres and…Ares was in all of them.

That face made me stop my tracks. It reminded me too much of my traumatic experience.

**FLASHBACK**

"Please, just let me go!" I screamed.

Ares looked amused by my fear.

"You have every reason to fear me girl," He told me. "I represent the horror from your worst nightmares," He declared. "Now, tell me, why is Jackson stronger with magic than he was in the Trojan War?"

"I don't know!" I repeated for the tenth time.

Then I bit my bottom lip to quell a scream after Ares used a knife to carve my arms. Blood started dripping from them.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked in a yell.

"Because I can," He answered simply. "Now, you better tell me the truth or I will scar that pretty face," He threaten.

"I am telling you the truth!" I said breathing hard. "I didn't even have enough time to talk to him after reaching this time. If he is stronger I don't know how that happened. So please just let me go," I pleaded.

Ares actually seem to be thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe you are telling the truth," He admitted. "However, I could always use you as leverage over Percy," He realized.

I was in the verge of tears when he said that. Then Ares healed my arms with his godly powers.

"Tomorrow there will be another interrogation session," He said with an evil grin. "If you know something useful you better say it tomorrow because if you refuse to talk then I will have no choice but to hand you over to the fear gods and see if they can extract from your mind whatever you are keeping there."

Then he teleported with his godly powers.

That was when I started crying.

"Percy, where are you?" I asked to the darkness of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I will update when I can.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Looking Deeper

Chapter 9: Looking Deeper

**Since the last chapter was short, I decided that you deserved a fast update. It will still be short but it is better than nothing. Oh and don't expect a new chapter for a few days. A have two other stories to update and something called personal life too. I will try not to keep you waiting for too long, though.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review! **

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Anger bottled up inside me as I watched what Ares did to Rachel.<p>

"_He did that because he can, eh?"_ I thought outraged. _"Well, I can shatter his skull with magic so let's see if he likes that the next time I see him."_

"_Percy, don't,"_ Rachel pleaded trying to calm herself.

"_Uh?"_ I asked focusing on Rachel again.

"_Look, I am glad that you care so much about me but I don't want you to change too much because of what Ares did to me,"_ Rachel thought me._ "To be honest, the more I think about that little torture scene of yours, the more afraid I feel. When you act like that, you are not the Percy I love and know so please calm down."_

I stared into her eyes and mind.

"_All right,"_ I told her.

"Hey, not all of us can have silent conversations so could you please tell us what is going on?" Bianca asked.

That was when I realized everyone was staring at us weirdly. As fast as possible I explain them about that memory of Rachel as a captive of Ares. They looked at her in horror but Max looked more like ashamed.

"I am sorry that my father did that to you," He said.

"It is not your fault," Rachel replied.

Then she looked at Ares painting again by accident and she started crying. No one was sure how to react but I moved closer and held her right hand.

"I think I know something that can make you feel better but I will have to look very deep in your mind," I told her.

After Rachel gave me permission I looked deeper in her mind than ever until I found what I was looking for: Her memory area. I kept looking deeper in it until I found a specific memory and let Rachel revive it.

* * *

><p>A five years old Rachel was in a shopping mall with her mom and dad holding their hands. She was smiling and her parents were smiling at her too.<p>

"Come on Rachel we will get you some ice cream," Her dad said.

"Yay, I want a strawberry one!" She shouted happy.

"I know sweaty," Her mom said smiling.

Then they went to buy some ice cream. As Rachel licked it she watched her parents happily wishing things won't change.

"Happy birthday Rachel," Her parents said in unison.

* * *

><p>"What did you just do to me?" Rachel asked blinking.<p>

I sighed before answering.

"In enter one of the brightest memories of your childhood and let you revive it," I answered. "It was before your parents became rich and they spent more time with you. I hope that makes you feel better now," I said.

Rachel tackled me with a hug after I said that. I could feel eyes glaring at us as I hugged her back but right now I didn't care. They just can't understand the bond Rachel and I share.

After we broke away, we started heading to the amazon city again. After we saw the paintings that marked the end of the Cold War we saw a stairway leading further down. Rachel looked at the map again.

"It's right there," She pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I will update as soon as possible. I still hadn't decided if I will update a short chapter first to describe more of the city and in the next one the awaited conversation between Percy and Hecate. However, let me tell you that, either way, when I finally get to the Hecate part things will really get incredible. Questions will be answered. Decisions will be made. And most of all, more of what the souls of magic do will be revealed. <strong>

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Forgotten City

Chapter 10: Forgotten City

**Well, I am afraid that is just designed to be a scene setter chapter. Therefore, it will be short. However, the next chapter will be very intense and interesting. Mark my words.**

**I don't own any of this except or the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>We went down the stairs and kept going down for several minutes. The light was very dim but there were a few torches in the path. Eventually, we saw a bright light at the end of the tunnel. However, before we could reach it, two amazons appeared out of nowhere and blocked the path with a cross made with lances.<p>

Both of them looked in their mid-twenties, and they were in full battle armor made of celestial bronze. They had long hair but it most of it was covered by the helmet.

"Outsiders, identify yourselves!" The amazons demanded in unison.

"I am Percy Jackson," I answered.

Then, just in case, I added an oath in the River Styx so that they would believe me. I didn't expect the reaction their faces showed, though. Both women looked shocked to the core.

"P-Percy Jackson?" One of them babbled.

"Our messiah?" The other asked like if she heard wrong.

Then, one of them grabbed a torch and moved it closer to my face to illuminate it. Her eyes widen.

"It's really him!" She shouted.

I was going to ask how they knew my face when they urged us to follow them. As we left the underground stairs, we were impressed at what we saw.

The city was in what looked like a small valley. Since it is underground, it shouldn't have much light but there the place shines like if daylight reached the place. I guess it is a spell made by Hecate. There were a lot of buildings in the city, all made of white marble and with greek designs and. In the plaza that we were heading, there were several dozen amazons doing their daily activities in the stores. Polishing or making weapons, preparing food to eat it or sell it, and many other things.

When we reached the plaza, everyone stared at our group but their eyes focused mainly on me. Whispers began to circulate in the area. Then, I saw it.

In the middle of the plaza there is a marble statue of myself. It had the same height I have, with an exact carving of my face and green emeralds in where my eyes should be.

"_Wow, Percy it seems you are very popular around here," _Rachel said impressed.

I didn't answer her. I was just very surprised. I knew that the surviving amazons will have a lot of respect for me since I saved them from destruction but I didn't expect something like this.

Then, a tall amazon approached us. I gasped when I recognized her.

"Penthesilea?" I asked.

The amazon queen nodded and smiled.

"Goddess Hecate is waiting for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, just a scene setter. However, believe me when I tell you that the next chapter will be good. I have been waiting to write it for a very long time so I doubt I will be able to postpone it for long, school or not.<strong>

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hecate's Master Plan

Chapter 11: Hecate's Master Plan

**Well, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. The one pulling the strings behind the time travels, the real master mind of the Time Chronicles, will finally explain her motives. Brace yourself, for this is an impacting chapter.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>The amazon queen took us to the temple of Hecate. It was the biggest structure of the city. It looked like the old greek temples. I mean it has the big and tall columns, the engravings and the statutes but, the marble was glowing with multicolored bright lights. Percy assumed it was because of a decoration spell.<p>

Eventually we entered the open gates. Hecate was there in the same form she had when I meet her in San Francisco. She smiled when she saw us.

"You have finally come," She said. "Took you long enough."

Then she looked at the rest of the group.

"I am sorry but this audience is only for Percy and Rachel," The goddess of magic said. "Penthesilea, take the others outside."

Instant uproar.

"We came all this way and we want to know what you have to say!" Thalia shouted.

"Why can Rachel stay and we can't?" Annabeth asked narrowing her storm grey eyes.

"Because she is part of my plans because of the time travel and because she will eventually find out what I will tell Percy anyway," Hecate answered. "That mind link wasn't designed for privacy."

Annabeth looked sored and so did the others.

"Percy, for all we know she could have been lying to you this whole time," Bianca said. "We can't leave you alone."

"You can and you will," I said. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself and so can Rachel now for that matter," I added before they could protest. "Besides, even if Hecate is plotting to kill me, I just have to know the truth before it drives me insane."

The others nodded reluctantly. Penthesilea laid them out. Then Hecate muttered a spell in the old tongue.

"Now no one can hear us outside this room or scry us," Hecate explained. "Oh, and I swear on the River Styx that everything I will tell you today is true," She added.

I nodded as she looked at us.

"I have been waiting for this moment for thousands of years," She said.

"Since the Trojan War?" Rachel asked.

"No, since before the first titan war," She declared.

I glance at Rachel. I wasn't expecting that.

"Hecate, what do you really want?" I asked.

"To answer that question, first I have to explain more about the souls of magic," She replied.

"Then explain," I urged.

She took a deep breath.

"Back in the beginnings of the universe, Gaia created the world out of chaos," Hecate started. "I was one of the first goddess that descend from her and that means I am thousands of years older than the Olympians," She informed. "Now, Gaia predicted that Kronos will lose in the first Titan War 3,000 years ago. However, she also predicated the fact that the Titans will escape their prisons and threaten her world once more. So, she gave me a mission: She wanted me to create the souls of magic."

"What for?" Rachel asked.

"In order to preserve the balance of nature," Hecate answered. "Like Alice told you, if you have those 7 weapons you can become stronger than any god aside from Gaia. However, she didn't tell you that if you combine the weapons the right way you can do what is thought to be impossible."

"What?" I asked.

She locked eyes with me.

"To kill Titans," She whispered.

I was stunned when she said that and I could tell Rachel was too.

"Wait, by killing them you mean…?"

"I mean a true death," Hecate clarified. "No imprisonment or injury. They die, go to the underworld like mortal souls and can't get out or be reborn."

"Why would Gaia want something like that?" Rachel asked her.

"Like I said, because of the balance of nature," Hecate repeated. "Everything alive must have a weakness, even immortals," She sentenced. "If not, it will upset the balance of nature since they could keep killing and affecting the order of the world."

Hecate paused while looking thoughtful and then continued.

"Gaia is like Nemesis in that sense; they both stand for balance," Hecate continued. "However, whereas Nemesis stands for the balance of luck between people, Gaia stands for the balance of life in the planet. She doesn't want the titans to live forever because she knows they will eventually destroy her world and sever the cycle of life. So, she ordered me to forge the souls of magic to stop them one day," Hecate explained.

"And where do I come in all of this millenarian master plan?" I asked.

"Well, you see, no immortal can use the souls to kill any titan," Hecate started. "It has to be a demigod. Not any demigod, though; it has to be a demigod very powerful with magic so that he can control the immense power of the weapons, and what is better than a demigod that can use the most powerful and multifunctional branch of magic?" She asked smiling.

Then it hit me.

"That why you forced me to kept time traveling," I realized. "So that my magic will grow stronger and I could wield the weapons."

Hecate nodded.

"Percy, I can't think of anyone better than you to accomplish this task, especially considering that a prophecy states that the end of the titans could come by a demigod's hand," Hecate said.

"You want me to gather the souls of magic and kill them all?" I asked surprised. "I mean Kronos is one thing but all the evil titans? You really think I can do all of that?" I asked.

"I do," Hecate said. "Besides, if you don't go along with this plan, think of what could happen," She told me. "What will you do with the titans if you win and don't kill them? Imprison them again so they can just escape one day?" She asked. "If you really want to live in peace knowing that the titans will never threaten the world again you have to do this Percy. If you want to stop the titans, this is how," She declared.

I took a deep breath.

"You are right," I said. "Where are the souls of magic?" I asked.

"I have been looking for them for several millennia since the titans found out about them and hide them across the world," Hecate continued. "It took a while but I have 3 souls of magic in my possession and you have one," She pointed out.

I blinked.

"Come again?" I asked confused.

"Your Grimoire is the soul of magic from your branch, Percy," She confessed. "It is the only one of its kind and when the other 6 souls are in the same place a new page will materialize at the end of the book and it will say how to fuse the weapons," She explained.

I nodded slowly. So that is why there was a page missing.

"Where are the other three?" I asked.

"One of them is Tartarus," She said making me flinch. "Another one is in your father's realm under the protection of the Cyclopes that made Zeus lightning bolt and Daedalus has the last one."

"Daedalus has a soul of magic?" I asked surprised that the inventor had interest in magic.

Hecate nodded.

"Tell me, do you remember what his nephew said when he told Daedalus that there has to be a way to cheat death?" She asked me.

I had to think back to remember that dream I had a long time ago. Then I remembered clearly.

"He said that he could combine magic with science to cheat death," I answered.

"True enough," Hecate said. "The soul of magic that Daedalus possesses is from the branch of healing magic and he uses its powers to heal the decay of his soul and prolong its existence in his mechanical body," She explained.

Then she paused before continuing.

"Daedalus is supposed to die soon to prevent Kronos forces from using the Labyrinth to their advantage," She pointed out. "Once he is dead you need to obtain his weapon. As for the safety of this city, I already have it covered," She assured.

"Then after that, I will have to return to the future and find the other two weapons before I turn sixteen, right?" I asked thinking I got it.

She nodded.

"As a matter of fact, I controlled the time and place of each time travel you made so that you will become as strong as I need and change history for the better if you could," She revealed.

"You have been pulling the strings all along quite well," Rachel said.

"I don't disagree," I said.

"One more thing," Hecate said. "Even if you get all the souls of magic, you will need to activate their power," She added. "For that, we will need the energy of a comet that only circulates around this planet every 3,000 years and it will happen to show up 5 days before your birthday in your rightful place in time," She explained. "So, when you time travel again, I will arrange that you get a week before the day Kronos send you to the Trojan War so that you have time to get the last 2 weapons."

"All right," I said in agreement.

Then I smiled.

"Hecate, I knew you would never betray me," I claimed. "Deep down, I always knew you were a double agent and that the one you were betraying was Kronos."

She smiled back.

"Good to know you never lost your faith in me," The goddess said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the truth finally came out in this chapter, eh? I want to get something clear. I hadn't read the Lost Hero and I don't know if Gaia plays an important role in the new saga but if she does, know that in my saga she will play an original role. not tied by the personality and plans she might have in the Lost Hero. Well, I am afraid that this is the last chapter for a while. I am sorry but over the last few days I have been focusing too much in fanfiction and too little in school and I have a lot of material to catch up. I hope you understand. Well, let me know what you think of this chapter. <strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Meeting

Chapter 12: Meeting

**I am back! Well, I am sure you want to stop Reading this author's notes and go on with the chapter but thereare a few things I want to say. I already finished my Inheritance Cycle story. So, unless I have too much homework, expect me to update faster. Also, I may be finished with my Inheritance story but I am still not done with my Night World story. However, with my time less divided, I should be able to keep the updates coming faster than recently. Oh and, to be honest, I am tired of putting disclaimers in every chapter. You should all know by now that I don't own PJO so I think I will skip that for now.**

**Bianca's POV**

* * *

><p>Hecate let us spend the night in the Amazon city and Percy accepted the offer. I almost laughed at the amount of respect the Amazons have for Percy. All of them bowed whenever they see him and they let us stay in Penthesilea's house.<p>

The quest members ended up deciding that the boys will sleep in one room while the girls sleep in another one. Penthesilea offered us dinner but Percy said he just wanted to sleep.

Then it hit me. He hadn't slept at all since he used that rain spell to keep me safe. I smiled. Percy is such a great guy.

I followed that trail of thought. Ever since I came to Camp Half-Blood the boys have been chasing me. At first just because of my looks, which I may add was flattering. After that, when they figured out I was a child of a Big Three and a high class half blood. Finally, after they watched my combat skills in awe. It wasn't long before they started to ask me for dates. I accepted some of them but I never paid too much attention to any of those guys.

Because I was just interested in one.

I sighed. I developed a crush on Percy not long after I first met him and I still have it. I know he loved Zoë and that it has been a year since she died. You could say he had time to deal but for him it has only been a day. He is still sad because of her death. He tries to hid it but I can see it in his eyes.

Those beautiful see green eyes.

I snapped back to reality when the dinner was over. I walked down the hall and we reached our room. It was simple room from mortal's point of view but I could tell it was luxury in this city. It was a big room with four beds, with white mantels. It also had paintings all over the walls of different greek mythological creatures. I smiled when I saw a painting of the Hydra.

There wasn't a fan or an air conditioner but Penthesilea told us that Hecate made a spell so that the room will adjust to the heat and cold our bodies need. I sat on my bed and noticed that Rachel looked like she had something to say. Finally, she spoke.

"Well, now that Percy is asleep, I can keep some thoughts to myself so I kind of wanted that we girls make a meeting," She said.

I frowned.

"What kind of meeting?" I asked.

She took a deep breath.

"Look, let's not lie to ourselves," Rachel said. "We four love Percy and we know it," She sentenced. "So, since I don't want us to kill each other for Percy I think we should decide what we should do about it," She explained shrugging.

I looked at Thalia and Annabeth. They were glaring at Rachel so I was assuming Rachel was right: they love him as well.

"Fine but what exactly do you want us to do about it?" Annabeth asked.

"I thought we should point out why we love Percy and why we think we should be together with him and then we declare open season: none of us stop until Percy picks one of us," Rachel proposed.

"Hmm, that seems fair enough to me," Thalia agreed. "You first Annabeth."

She nodded.

"I have known him for years before any of you," She began. "We have been on three quests together. I know he cares about me. He have saved me countless times so that means I mean something to him. And, he asked me for a date…that you interrupted by the way," She added glaring at Rachel.

"Well, my turn," Thalia said. "I believe the most solid reason that he loves me or at least have interest in me is because he prevented me from becoming a huntress," She explained. "That would mean I couldn't date anyone so maybe, just maybe, he did it because he wanted to be with me.

"_Hmm, she has a point," _I admitted.

"As for me, I can tell you a few things," I said. "He changed history to prevent my death. He gave me powerful magic knives to ensure my survival. He has been very nice with me. And he trained me for a while," I said.

Then we looked at Rachel. It was her turn.

"Well, you have some solid reason, I will give you that," Rachel recognized. "However, I have my fair share of solid reasons.

"And they are?" Annabeth asked folding her arms.

"That we are partners in time for instance," She began. "That he tortured Ares and to find out where I was and I know he was very angry and worried for my safety. That he taught me magic to keep me safe long before any of you. Finally, because of the mind link we share," Rachel stated. "We can both look inside the very being of each other. I will dare to say I know more about him than all of you put together," She claimed.

We looked at each other. Rachel definitely had some good reasons to be with Percy. It is hard to compete with something like that.

"But, he doesn't exactly loves you right?" Thalia asked. "You could tell if he does."

Rachel looked down.

"He has mixed emotions right now," Rachel said. "However, he still hadn't got over Zoë."

We all sighed.

"Percy must realize that he has to move on," Annabeth insisted.

"Then one of us will make him move on," I decided.

I don't care how many reasons the others have. I love Percy and I am not giving him up without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. I think I will update my night world story today but then don't expect a new update until Friday. Sorry but I have two important tests in what is left of this week and I really need to study. By the way, when you comment I would like to know, which of the four girls have the biggest right to be with Percy. I know I said Zoë will be back but until that happens they will fight for Percy so expect some romantic drama in the future. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Training and Discovery

Chapter 13: Training and Discovery

**Sorry for not updating this past weekend. Things seem to conspire against me so that I couldn't write. But I am back and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and I want to get something clear. From Monday to Thursday, it is easier for me to write short chapters. That is why this one is short. **

**Thalia's POV**

Percy decided to continue with our magical training in the morning. Hecate let us use her temple because it is a place strong with raw magic and that can fuel our powers. On the way there I was thinking on the dream I had last night.

**FLASHBACK**

It was weird. I could see the Ophiotaurus again but he was in the creek of Camp Half-Blood when I know that he is in Olympus. He was moaning like if there was something hurting him. I moved closer and noticed with horror that his belly was open and his entrails were spilling out.

Then, to add to the weirdness, a burning torch materialized out of nowhere. I could tell it was for. And I didn't like it. Then I heard the voice. It was whispering to me.

"Thalia Grace, you can become stronger than anyone; you can overthrow the gods," The familiar voice said. "Just burn the fire and start with your campaign of world domination."

I knew the voice belonged to Kronos and I wanted to scream at him that I will never do that.

But I didn't.

That was the creepy part. I wanted to say no but the more I looked at the entrails the more I considered the offer. I looked at them almost hypnotized.

"_What is happening to me?"_ I thought in my dream.

I am not sure what I would have said next because Bianca woke me up afterwards-.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

For the next hour we followed with our training. The temple was so big we took a lot of space for each one of us. Percy moved around helping us whenever we had a complication. At the moment I was training with Bianca. I made an orange colored magical barrier and Bianca shot me waves of black fire. I was getting slightly tired with each blow but the magical energy reserves restore my energy. However, the heat on the outside did manage to give me a slight burn. I healed it with a spell.

Nico on the other hand, was practicing his invisibility. I could tell he loved it. That mixed with the shadow travel could make very hard for people to find Nico if he doesn't want to be found.

Percy told us to take a break and, while the others were talking, Percy approached me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was just wondering what is scaring the Hades out of you," Percy answered.

I tried to look mad like usual when people think I am afraid but, sometimes, I have a hard time staying mad at Percy. I sighed.

"It was just this nightmare I had last night but I don't really want to talk about it," I told him.

He fixed his gaze on me.

"Can I tell you something between you and me?" He asked.

"Sure," I said smiling slightly.

"There is one thing I have been keeping from Rachel ever since we shared the mind link," Percy informed. "And it is that you are afraid of heights."

I gasped.

"You have been keeping my secret from the one person that shares your thoughts?" I asked touched.

He nodded.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and I like to keep my promises," He answered shrugging.

I wanted to kiss him right then and there but I knew it was too soon for that. Instead I smiled, knowing I could trust him not only with my life but with secrets I never tell anyone. Then I told him my dream detail by detail. He was quiet the entire time but when I was done I could tell he knew what to make of my dream.

"Do you know something that I don't?" I asked him.

"Maybe," Percy said locking eyes with me. "I had my suspicious about it before but I never had proof. Now I think that dream was trying to tell you what I suspected."

I waited.

"It is trying to tell you what is your fatal flaw," Percy answered.

My eyes widen.

"And do you know what it is?" I asked.

"I think so," Percy said nodding. "I don't think you will like it but they call them flaws for a reason. I believe your fatal flaw is lust for power."

**There you have it. In my opinion, that is canon. Even Dionysus said it in The Titan's Curse; just not with so many words. Well, I will update when I can. **

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: How?

Chapter 14: How?

**Well, this chapter will be a first in The Time Chronicles. It will be entirely from Max's POV, the descendant of Achilles. Oh, and remember to read my I am Number Four fanfic if you are interested.**

**Max's POV**

* * *

><p>I watched the others training in awe. This was just the second time they practice and they were already capable of many things. According to what I have heard, Percy still leaves them far behind in terms of power and experience but I had to admit I was impressed.<p>

I looked at Percy who was talking to Thalia. From what I have heard, if it wasn't for him, my ancestor would have died. Therefore, I would never have been born.

I sighed. That would make Jackson my creator or something. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. I suppose that would put me in his eternal debt. I will never be able to repay something like that, no matter how much I would try.

Now I am wondering if being alive is the right thing. I shouldn't have been born according to the fates. Then again, this past year monsters, gods, titans, and demigods alike talked about the things Percy has done in the time travels. The favorite subject is usually the fact that Percy proved the Mythological world that the fates are not absolute. They can make mistakes just like everyone.

I saw Thalia left Percy's side and went back to train like if trying to distract herself. I don't know why but I have the feeling he didn't give her good news. I approached Percy now that he was alone.

"Oh, hello Max," Percy said.

I noticed he seem a little nervous and my face seem to show it. He sighed.

"It's just that I still don't know what to make of the fact that my actions allowed your creation," He told me. "It seems too weird even for me."

I nodded in understanding.

"Do you want to talk to me about something?" Percy asked.

I nodded again.

"I have heard family stories about Achilles and Oenone but you meet them and I would like to know what kind of people they were," I told him.

Percy was silent for a moment, as if remembering the past.

"Well, I always found Achilles as a man of determination," Percy started. "No matter what he faced, or which decision did he made, he never backed down. I noticed that many times: When he refused to fight for Agamemnon; when he stood alone in the face of the Trojan army to speak to Hector without showing a trace of fear and when he agreed to infiltrate Troy with and went as far as to slaughtering 25 imperial guards and killing Hector to save Patroclus."

Percy paused to take a breath.

"He was also a man of integrity, despite what other people may think," He continued. "When I told the kings that the amazons were going to attack us, Achilles was the first army leader to go against the idea of initiating combat. Many people may think of him as a ruthless warrior and they are right but he was also kind in his own way and he was grateful too."

I listened with interest as he continued.

"As for Oenone, I gotta say she was the most remarkable wood nymph I had ever known," Percy admitted. "She used her powers day and night to save the dying soldiers. At first I thought she only did it as a way to get back at Paris for breaking her heart but later I realize that she was glad to help. She had a kind heart and I could tell she loved Achilles dearly; it was clear in her eyes," He said.

I analyzed what he just told me. I some of it was just like the Iliad or my family stories stated and others were new to me. Then I smiled.

"Thank you for sharing Percy but there is one more question I have for you," I added.

Percy waited.

"How did you manage to get Bianca, Thalia, Rachel and Annabeth in love with you?" I asked.

He blinked, not expecting that question. Then he sighed.

"Honestly, I am not entirely sure how it happened either but I guess being very nice with them, without intentional flirt had something to do with it," Percy told me.

"Hmm, I see," I muttered. "Maybe is too much of a personal question Percy but which of them do you really love?" I asked.

He stared at me.

"Why do you ask?" He countered.

I shrugged.

"Honestly? Because I love Thalia."

* * *

><p><strong>Am I mean or am I mean? Well, not really but I love to keep people hooked and that is what cliff hangers are for after all. Remember to check out my I Am Number Four story please. Oh, and the next chapter will have something very important to say in the author notes at the top so read them before you continue with the chapter.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Teachings

Chapter 15: Teachings

**Well, I have excellent news. With the 15****th**** chapter of this story, have officially written 100 full chapters for The Time Chronicles! One year, one month and 9 days to write 100 chapters. Not bad huh? Well, it won't be very long but it will have something important.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I opened my mouth just to close it again. This is going way too far. For starters, at this point of time Thalia shouldn't date anyone because she should be a huntress but I changed that from happening. Max shouldn't even be alive and if he marries Thalia that will trigger another chain reaction of events that aren't supposed to happen.<p>

I sighed. Well, I can't really complain because I have no one to blame but myself. Max stared at me waiting for a comment.

"Well, my instincts tell me that you shouldn't be with Thalia but what the Hades?" I said laughing. "I would be a hypocrite for forbidding you to be with Thalia if I have changed so many things already."

"Then you don't love her?" Max asked me.

"Look, for a long time I only loved one woman: Zoë Nightshade," I stated. "She is dead but I need some time to deal before I start a relationship with someone. So, if you love Thalia, I suggest you to try to get her to love you while I decide what to do next," I told him.

What I didn't say out loud was that he will make my life easier if Thalia loves him back.

"All right," Max said and he went to talk to Grover.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was improving their magical skills. I think it is time. I told Bianca, Thalia, Rachel, and Nico to come closer. They looked at me expectantly.

"Now, at the end of the summer, many minor gods will join Kronos ranks," I told them. "If you run into one, I want you to be prepared so I will teach you a powerful spell to send minor gods to Tartarus," I explained.

My apprentices glanced at each other.

"Like you did with Phobos and Daimos?" Bianca asked me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are they out already?" I asked.

Bianca nodded.

"Nico and I were visiting our father in the Underworld when Zeus, Poseidon, and Ares came," She said. "They demanded permission to get into Tartarus to bust them out."

Then she chuckled.

"Our father toyed around with them a little before giving them permission and I remember how pissed the other gods were, especially Zeus," She said with a grin. "I don't think my father will ever get bored of showing off his new status in Olympus now that he has a cabin in Camp-Half," She added and looked at me radiantly."

I chuckled as well. Then I got serious.

"Listen, I will just show you what you need to do for the spell but, unless the situation is too grim, I don't want you to use it often," I told them. "Not just because you can piss gods off but also because it takes an immense amount of energy," I said. "If I hadn't been grabbing energy from the solstice moon I would have passed out right after the spell."

I took out my Grimoire and found the page I was looking for.

"In order to use this spell you need to chant in the old tongue the following words," I said reading the page. "I summon the powers of the old world; the ones of Gaia and Hecate. I don't own them, I just use them to serve and defend. In the name of magic and its branches I vanquish you to the depths of the forgotten," I said finishing the chanting.

I said everything in the old tongues and I could tell they understood. What I didn't expect was to feel tired all of the sudden. Then I cursed for being so stupid.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"It seems I chose the wrong place to use the summoning words because the only minor goddess in this place in Hecate she is the only goddess immune to any and all magical abilities designed to harm the gods," I explained sighing tired as the spell rebounded on me, taking more energy than it should.

Then I started coughing blood. The others looked alarmed. I didn't. It was only matter of time before this happened.

"What is it?" Thalia asked concerned.

I shrugged.

"I have been using tons of magic ever since I started time traveling," I said. "Even with the time traveling boost and the celestial events there are some spells that can still wear me down."

"When I am tired I sleep but you spit blood," Bianca said worried.

I shrugged again.

"Just like everything, magic has its limits and if I push too hard it pushes back," I explained.

"How do you know all this?" Rachel asked me.

"Is all in here," I said placing a hand in my Grimoire. "It has many signs to remind me that being able to use one branch of magic to manipulate all doesn't make me invincible," I claimed.

Suddenly, Hecate entered the temple.

I looked at her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It seems you have been in this city for too long," Hecate said. "Kampe, the Cyclopes worst nightmare discover you and the other three Big Three kids are here and she is going to take command of a monster army heading this way."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here ends chapter 100. I hope you enjoyed it. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Spy

Chapter 16: Spy

**So here is chapter 101. Hey, if anyone is interested in reading my I am Number Four fanfic, you could always watch the movie if you hadn't already. Well, this is a scene setter but in the next chapter prepare for the return of some old characters.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I sighed. That wasn't supposed to happen. There isn't supposed to be a full scale battle until after we do this quest. Then I frowned.<p>

"How did they manage to find out where we were?" I asked.

Hecate looked troubled.

"I can only think of one answer to that," She said. "One of Kronos's chameleon monsters must have entered the city disguised as an amazon."

"That can't be good; if the mist can fool anyone we can't tell the difference," Bianca said.

"And it is much worse than that," I stated. "If there was a chameleon monster here then that means that Kronos doesn't trust you anymore," I stated looking at Hecate. "And if he knows you gave us sanctuary he will know you are a traitor."

Hecate gasped but then she stopped looking worried. Instead, she looked kind of relieved.

"Well, that may be bad in a way but now that my cover is blown I can openly use all of my forces against Kronos," She said grinning. "I have been looking forward for that."

I raised an eyebrow.

"All of your forces?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Oh yes, I have my own army," She declared. "Aside from the amazon warriors, I have more troops under my command. I command all the forces of Empusai for example."

Rachel shuddered.

"Those blood sucking, seducers, and ugly monsters?" She asked remembering the past.

"Not the best description but a valid one nonetheless," Hecate recognized. "Don't worry; as long as you all are under my protection they will never harm you again."

Rachel nodded but she didn't look too convinced.

"Anything else we should know?" I asked.

"I told Penthesilea to contact Artemis and the huntresses," Hecate said. "Since she is the new second in command she and Artemis will take control of the huntresses and lead them in this battle."

"Artemis won't complain?" I asked.

Hecate shook her head.

"She made a pact with Penthesilea a long time ago stating that the huntress will lend them all their might if her people was in danger," She explained. "Oh, and I contact Alice as well since she is the closest witch to this city. I will contact more but we just have an hour top to get ready," The goddess said.

Then she looked at me.

"Percy, I want you to be the general of my army," She declared.

I blinked.

"Me?" I babbled.

She nodded.

"Consider it as a test to improve your leadership when you will have to lead a bigger army when you will finally face the core of Kronos's forces," She told me.

I took a deep breath.

"Then tell your army to assemble in the plaza," I said. "We have to prepare ourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes it is very short but well, it was all I could update for today. I think I will make another short chapter to describe the new army their reactions of Percy being their general, the return of Alice, the meeting with Artemis and the huntresses, and the part I am looking forward the most, the tense alliance of the Greek vampires with Percy and Rachel. Well, expect the next chapter at some point this week. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17: Gathering Allies

Chapter 17: Gathering Allies

**Not much to say other than thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy. **

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>The amazons weren't much. Just like their culture states, there are men living in the city too but the women lead the society. However, they have lived in isolation for so long that the city isn't overpopulated. There are only roughly 900 women that are old enough to fight. The girls, the elderly and men stayed behind.<p>

When they received the alarm of the impeding battle most looked very excited and I assumed it was because they hadn't fought another army in a while. In a few minutes all the amazon soldiers were in full battle armor and armed with celestial bronze weapons.

Hecate told me that the minor god Janus can make the Kampe's army appear in the city by making a doorway with his godly powers so that everyone can reach the Plaza at once. Hecate can make something like that too but with magic so that the reinforcements can arrive.

After the amazons started to take their battle positions inside the city, the first golden colored portal opened. We shield our eyes for a moment and when I looked again I saw a familiar face.

"Hello Artemis," I said.

"Hello Jackson," The goddess of hunt said.

Then she chuckled.

"It seems that we always cross paths one way or another every time you time travel," She said finding it amusing.

"Hmm, it does seem that way," I admitted.

"Anyway, Penthesilea told me about the full scale battle about to enfold and I decided to provide support from the huntresses," She said. "I have 25 huntresses in top shape at your service."

I looked over her shoulder and saw the huntresses equip with either silver bows or celestial bronze knives. I sighed. Their beauty that came with the oath reminds me of Zoë. Artemis seemed to notice this but made no comment.

"Do you have any bright idea on how to use my huntress potential, General Percy?" She said smirking.

I blinked at the mention of my new title. Then I smirked to finding it amusing.

"Well, I was planning that; while the amazons engage the monsters your huntresses will stay in the roof and shoot them arrows from afar," I suggested.

Artemis nodded in understanding. Then she turned to her people.

"You heard him, let's go," The goddess said.

The huntresses nodded and head to the roofs. Hecate moved by my side.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You see, I can scry the army heading closer," Hecate started. "I should get further warning 10 minutes before their portal opens in the city. So, I was wondering if you could give a speech to the army you will command before the battle and when everyone else arrives," She said grinning.

I was taken off guard. I have never given a speech to an army before.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"The general of an army should always show his soldiers what he is made of and why they should fight under his command," Hecate said. "Or that is what I think anyway."

I considered it for a moment.

"Well, I am sure I can improvise something," I ended up saying.

Hecate grinned again and just then another portal opened in front of us. Alice came out with a green robe with magic symbols all over it. She smiled and bowed.

"Hello mother," She told Hecate.

Hecate smiled as well.

"Welcome my daughter; ready for battle?" She asked.

"As I will ever be," Alice said shrugging. "Offensive and elemental magic has never been my area of expertise but I am a pretty good healer," She pointed out. "I think I will stick in the sidelines and heal someone when injured."

"A wise decision," Hecate said agreeing.

Just then another portal opened. And then, marching out of it until it closed were roughly three hundred beings that made me gulp: The Empousai.

In true form, they have completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs, one bronze leg and one donkey leg, and red eyes. However, even male demigods have a hard time watching their true form.

Right now I could only see their white skin, flaming hair and red eyes. Their fangs and strange legs were replaced in my sight by long flawless legs and white clean teeth.

"_Hmm, no wonder they are good seducing men,"_ I thought.

"_Hey!"_ Rachel shouted in my head.

I blinked and then I laughed.

"_Don't worry Rachel, I didn't mean it like that,"_ I assure her.

Then I gasped in surprise as I recognized the Empousa in the front that I assumed it was the leader.

"Kelli?" I asked surprised.

"Well, well, we meet again son of the sea god," She said. "You sure look surprised."

"It's just that I thought you wouldn't leave Luke's side," I replied. "I thought you were in love with him or something."

"Luke? Bah," She blurted out. "He never meant anything to me; I was just trying to get some fun."

Then she looked at me and I could tell she was checking me out.

"You on the other hand…" She said while licking her lips in enjoyment.

"Stay away from him!" Rachel nearly screamed and took a step forward.

Only then did Kelli seem to register her presence.

"Oh aren't you that mortal I encounter too that day that is also time traveling with Percy?" She asked.

Rachel nodded clearly angry.

"And you are staying away from him," She sentenced.

"My, she is sure touchy over you Percy," Kelli said looking at me with a seductive smile. "Well keep this in mind: if you want to have some "fun" before you time travel again, come and find me. I am sure I can… entertain you," She said laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is all for now. Be honest, how many of you were expecting me to add the Empousa Kelli as a new competitor for Percy? I decided to add it because unlike the other girls, Epousai are experts at seduction and lust and I thought it would be a good twist to make Thalia, Annabeth, Rachel and Bianca compete with something like that. Well, I will update my other stories before updating this one but the battle will start in the next chapter. <strong>


	18. Chapter 18: General Percy

Chapter 18: General Percy

**Before you read on, I have a few things to say. First, I want you to know that tomorrow 22th of August is my birthday. Also, a new friend of mine made a Star Wars fanfic today. He was planning to post it later on but he posted it sooner and dedicated it to me as a birthday present. So, if anyone likes Galen Marek/Starkiller from the Force Unleashed videogame please read that story and review. I believe the story has potential even if it is just beginning. The fanfic author's penname is mcknight93**

**Finally, I am going to a dinner party tonight so I didn't have much time to write this chapter. I tried to make it inspirational though, since Percy's delivers his speech to the army in this one. The huge action packed chapter will be the next one. Well, enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Hecate told me that the Kampe and her army will materialize in front of ours in about ten minutes. So, we were making the final preparations.<p>

The huntresses of Artemis were in the roofs of the buildings at the sides of the plaza ready to shoot a rain of arrows at their targets.

The amazons with their melee weapons were spread through the 100 meters wide/50 long marble plaza. The best fighters were in the frontlines while the less experienced ones were between or behind the Empousai.

Finally my friends were sticking together since they fight well in group. We totalized roughly 1200 soldiers and Kampe's forces were of nearly 1000. We may outnumber them but we will still have to fight many monsters.

When our army finished taking its battle positions I decided it was time to give them my speech. I flew several meters in the air in front of the plaza so that everyone could see me and used a spell to amplify the sound of my voice.

When everyone paid attention, I began.

"I am sure that by now all of you must have at least heard of me," I said. "So, I will be straight with you all," I said gazing the soldiers. "A big battle is about to unfold. Probably the biggest battle since the war began. I may be powerful and I will do my best to finish this quickly but I am not going to lie to you. Some of us will die in the battle. So, if anyone wants to leave, now it's your chance because the moment the battle starts you either do or die," I declared and looked around.

No one said a word or attempt to leave so I continue.

"Not so long ago, I was in my rightful place in time," I said. "However, like you all know, Kronos sent me to the Trojan War hoping I will die there. He said I wouldn't be able to bother him after that. Well I say that he never made a worse mistake," I claimed determined. "Back in the Trojan War I changed things beyond Kronos expectations. Thanks to the time travel, this city is alive today and its population lived to fight another day," I said and watch the amazons cheer. "Thanks to the time travel, the linage of Achilles, the legendary greek warrior survived the flow of time and one of his descendants will show the troops of the lord of time what real skill is," I said and looked at Max surprised face. "Thanks to the time travel, I managed to save Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades from a certain death and she became a great monster hunter, who will show us today what she is made of," I said in a loud voice and watch Bianca smiled from afar. "And most importantly, thanks to the time travel goddess Hecate and I found a way to win this war," I sentenced.

I paused for a moment and then continued.

"Like I said some of us will die," I said. "I don't know how many; I hope not many. However, if you are going down today, I say you give that monster army a fight to remember in all of their future lives, in the countless centuries yet to be!" I shouted. "We will win this battle and show Kronos his mistake. Now, friends of Camp Half-blood; proud amazons; loyal empousai… TO VICTORY!" I yelled.

Everyone started cheering with their spirits lifted. Then a golden wide portal appeared in front of the army. The soldiers prepared themselves for the upcoming wave. Then every amazon, hunter, and empousai alike yelled their battle cry.

"LONG LIFE THE GENERAL!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is all for now. I hope the speech didn't disappoint. Let me know what you think. I will post the massive battle as soon as I can. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Armies Collide

Chapter 19: Armies Collide

**Well, this is a scene setter chapter and soon you will realize why. I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>As the first waves cross their portal, I noticed that the vast majority of monsters were either dracaenas or Hellhounds but there were dozens of other monsters from different varieties.<p>

The tall Laistrygonians were marching with clubs in their hands and their giant cousins weren't far behind. The Hyperboreans were also approaching; their coldness in their bodies could be felt several meters away.

That was when I noticed something. As I narrowed my eyes I saw many telekhines but I wasn't supposed to meet those until later in the quest. Then, I hear a familiar noise: The footsteps of horses.

I watched in astonishment as I saw those fire and flesh eating breathing horse I encountered in the Triple G Ranch. I also saw its owner Geryon on top of the tallest fire breathing horse with Orthus , his two legged dog not far behind. I assumed that Kronos paid him a lot to make an alliance but things didn't end there.

The Chimaera was there and I hadn't seen it since its snake tail bite me when I was twelve. The Minotaur was around as well in full battle armor. Doctor Thorn the manticore returned to the field and so has the Nemean lion. The Sphynx from the Labyrinth was also around and it looked pissed. I clenched my teeth when I saw Antaeus , my damn half-brother followed by a dozen of different monsters from his coliseum. I heard Grover gasp when he saw Polyphemus. I saw the Keres that I hadn't encounter since Nico, Thalia, and I went to the underworld when they decided to serve Kronos brother.

And finally I saw Kampe in all her monstrous glory.

To say I was surprise was to put it mildly. I wasn't supposed to deal with most of these beings until much later and some of them I hadn't even encounter again. But I knew that if I flater in front of my army the soldiers in my command will lose hope.

So, when the monster army finished getting out of the portal I looked at the enemy with determination and my army did the same.

I uncapped riptide and The Battle of the Amazon City began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, just a scene setter again but I wanted to point out first what Percy and the others were up against. I don't know if you have realized it but think about this. If they manage to defeat all those monsters they were supposed to encounter in the labyrinth that would cut short the quest drastically. But first they have to win. How will they get out of this one with many old enemies taking the battle personally? Read to find out. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Amazon City Battle Part 1

Chapter 20: Amazon City Battle Part 1

**Sorry for the long wait. I was struggling with this chapter, mainly because this is the first massive full scale battle I am writing for PJO fandom. Long action is not my area of expertise but I hope this chapter is worth the wait. **

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>The first wave of hellhounds was the first to fall.<p>

The amazon warriors used the greek phalanx formation mixed with what appeared to be modern fencing combat techniques to crush the hounds before they caused too much damage. This was just the beginning of the attack, though.

The dracaenas weren't too much of a threat because they were the main targets of the arrows shot by the huntresses and many amazons deal with the ones left. A bigger problem was the giants.

In just a few minutes of combat they had already smashed through the helmets of many amazons, therefore breaking their skulls, or freeze soldiers to death.

The fire breathing horses were also a problem. The amazons in the left flank were being push backwards by the crimson flames. The flames were hot enough to melt celestial bronze armor.

Then I thought of a strategy.

I looked around until I saw Kelli, the Empousai leader. I sighed and transported myself magically to her side. She blinked when she saw me appear out of nowhere. Then she smirked.

"Are you in need of my services, oh great general?" She asked chuckling.

"As a matter of fact yes," I confirmed. "I need you to take as many Empousai you can spare, that aren't holding the line, to engage the ice giant battalion."

"And then what?"

"And then I will set the rest of my plan in motion," I said cryptically. "Be sure to tell your troops to get out of the way when you see a bright light behind the ice monsters."

Kelli nodded and looked at her troops.

"You heard him," She said. "Move out!"

As her troops approached the ice army, I used a spell to make myself invisible and run. I keep dodging other fighters in the middle of battles to the death until I was behind the assembled ice giant battalion.

I clapped my hands and made an illusion of a giant squid that just seem like bright light to anyone except the fire-breathing horses that were in front of it. They stared at the illusion in awe. Then I communicate with all of them mentally since they are horses.

"_Hey, that's a giant piece of sea food!"_ I told them trying to contain my laughter.

"_SEA FOOD!"_ All the horses wailed.

"_But it is cold and you need to warm it up," _I added.

They didn't need any more encouragement. The battalion of 60 fire-breathing horses unleashed a blazing inferno on the ice giants. They turned around just in time to stare at Thanatos, the reaper of souls.

In matter of seconds the entire ice monster battalion of over 90 giants was wiped out. The battle all around the city was suddenly interrupted when everyone turned to stare at the horses that just seemingly betrayed the army.

Geryon was fuming.

"You mindless beasts!" He yelled. "Deep frying your allies is not good for business!"

Then all hades broke loose. Kampe took that as a signed of treason and ordered her army to eliminate all the horses including the flesh eating ones. The horses didn't get what the Hades was going on until half of their numbers were decimated while Geryon looked ready to scream and was forced get off his horse. Then they started to fight back. By the time the last horse was disintegrated all hell hounds had perish as well.

My army looked confused at the sudden turn of events.

"_Sea food?"_ Rachel asked me mentally.

I shrugged.

"_Long story; you can read in my mind later," _I said. "Is Bianca close to you?" I asked.

"_She is by my side engaging some telekhines,"_ Rachel answered. _"What should I tell her?"_

"_Tell her to go with Thalia and Max toward Geryon and kill him now that he is distracted," I said. "And tell her that he has three hearts so she will need to stab him in the chest and release a lot of lighting to electrocute his hearts in order to take him down."_

In a few minutes I could see the trio opening their path toward Geryon. Bianca was sending wind waves to push the monsters out of her way. Thalia was making protective barriers around the group and Max was displaying an impressive amount of skill and raw strength by killing every monster he crossed.

Soon enough they reached the spot of the monster business man was. Thalia and Max cover Bianca and after dodging a fist attack from Geryon she stabbed him right in the middle heart. He howled in agony right before exploding. Then my friends keep on fighting in the area with relentless skill.

I teleport myself to Antaeus area and killed two Dracaena with riptide before they could react. I kept on parrying, dodging, and slashing until I eliminated his escort. Then my half-brother and I locked glares on each other.

"If it isn't the time traveling brat," He spat.

"If it isn't the disgusting coliseum vermin," I said glare in place.

"I will acomplish what Kronos couldn't do," He said and I noticed that the monsters all around us were giving us some space.

He unsheathed two celestial bronze blades of the same length as riptide. I raise my sword.

"You will _try_," I declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Well unfortunately that is all for now. I have trimestral exams this week and that is another reason the updates were coming so slow. I hope you enjoy the beginning of the next chapter. Half-brother versus half-brother. Well please let me know what you think.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Amazon City Battle Part 2

Chapter 21: Amazon City Battle Part 2

**Well, I negotiated with some teachers and they let me do the final exam today so I don't have to do it tomorrow. Okay, so listen. With my trimestral exams over, according to my country's school calendar, I have a one week break. Now, I may be spending most of that week away from the city so I am not sure how much I will be able to update. But, hopefully I will be able to update all my unfinished stories a few times even if the chapters are short like this one.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Antaeus blocked my strike by making a cross with his blades. Then he pushed me with them and I pull of Riptide. I slashed again and he blocked it with one blade this time and then tried to behead me with the other one. I ducked and slashed again.<p>

After a few minutes we realized we were in a stalemate. I am more skilled with the blade than he is but since he is using two swords it is hard for me to land a hit. I looked around and noticed that the enemy army was being overwhelmed by mine. I quickly told Rachel my new orders and soon enough most of the army move to the left flank to engage the core of the remaining monster forces. That left a wide area for Antaeus and us to fight, the rest of the right flank monsters for me to kill, and no soldiers of mine to get in my way.

I dodge another strike from him and jump backwards. Then I turned Riptide into a pen again. Antaeus stared at me.

"Are you surrendering?" He asked suspicious.

"You wish," I said rolling my eyes. "I noticed that this contest can't be decided by our skill with the blade… but it can be decided by our prowess with the elements from our godly background," I stated.

He continued to stare.

"You mean that you won't use your powerful magic?" He asked. "Just your natural demigod abilities?"

I nodded.

"My body is more powerful now though, so don't be too surprise my water abilities are impressive," I added.

I could tell that Anateaus wasn't convinced.

"How do I know you are not lying?" He asked.

I sighed in exasperation.

"Fine, I swear on the River Styx I won't use magic against you," I declared.

_Now _he not only looked convinced but overconfident.

"You made a big mistake boy," He said chuckling. "You may be strong with the water element but you forget that I can do the same thing with it and that I have power over earth because my mother is Gaea. This will be a cakewalk." He said.

"Can we start now?" I asked.

"Oh yeah and I will show you why I am Poseidon's favorite," He said.

That pissed me off but I didn't lose my cool. I needed to remain calm if I want to win without using magic and I can't let him taunt me.

I channeled the curse of one of the two rivers of the city until it was in front of me, with Antaeus ten meters beyond my river. Antaeus nodded and did the same with the other river and soon we both had rivers to use in front of us.

I made a silent prayer to my father and the duel began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, short scene setter but, what can I say? You all ask for fast updates and it is easier for me to give them to you if the chapter is short. But don't worry regardless of the length of the next chapter; mark my words when I tell you that it will be good. I already have several ideas for it and I will start writing it when I think is the right moment. Well, until next time.<strong>


	22. Chapter 22: Amazon City Battle Part 3

Chapter 22: Amazon City Battle Part 3

**Well, here is the next chapter and I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I let Antaeus make the first move.<p>

He formed a three meter water torrent in the form of a cylinder with the water in his river and directed it to me. I felt the water flow in the torrent and launch it upwards with a flip of my wrist. It turned into rain that drenched the stone floor.

I focus on my own river without wasting any time. I have a plan but I can't make it obvious or else Antaeus may be able to counter attack before I get started.

I started sending multiple water balls of a meter diameter toward my opponent. Like I expected he blocked them all effortlessly with a mere touch of his fingers. The idea was getting him overconfident though, so I wasn't worried. After he stopped two more water balls in midair, I transformed the following ones into ice balls. His eyes widen slightly and tried to block them too but they crashed in his arms and scratch them. He healed fast though, because of his connection with Gaea.

I will make sure to fix that soon but first things first.

Antaeus sent me a bigger wave this time by willing half of his river to rise. Hundreds of gallons of water were risen to the air and started to fall to my direction. I raised my hands above my head and after channeling my own physical strength to my power over water, I sent half of the massive wave to the sky. Or at least the sky version of the city which is a very big roof with magic covering it to appear like the blue sky with sunlight.

A lot of water turned into mist that spread above the city. I was pretty sure that many soldiers had stopped fighting to look at my battle with Antaeus but I didn't turn around to find out because right now I need to focus. There was still a huge amount of water falling toward me.

Thinking quickly I let it fall but use water from my own river to make a thick ice wall cover me. By the time the mist dissipated Antaeus looked surprised that my fast thinking protected me from his wave. But eventually his surprise turned into anger.

"Block this," He growled.

The stone floor started to shake suddenly and rocks rain toward me. I dodged many stones using my fasts reflexes but I know that isn't enough so I turned even more water into ice and spine the icicles all around me to protect me.

When Antaeus was done throwing stones from the plaza floor and I didn't have a mark to show he even try to attack me, he yelled in frustration.

I smirked and throw him a 2 meter ice spear. He simply raised a wave of stones from the floor to cover him. The ice spear shattered with the contact and Antaeus frowned. I knew he was growing suspicious by now. He knows that I know that he can't die as long as he has the blessing of Gaea and yet I am attacking him head on knowing it won't work.

And that meant I have to speed up my plan.

I raised my own hundreds of gallons water wave from my river and he counter attacked with his own enormous wave. The two splashing waves collide and I had to keep pushing my wave to keep it in place while Antaeus did the same. Then I saw the flow I was looking for.

I focus my attention on both waves and after groaning from the effort I mixed both water waves into a hundred meter large torrent, spinning upwards toward the sky and fading into mist high above.

I grinned. This was the moment.

"What are you grinning at?" Antaeus asked.

"At my victory," I said and focused harder than I ever have.

Albeit with great effort, I turned the vast amount of mist in the sky into clouds filled with rain water. Antaeus took a step back in shock as I made a small tornado out of the clouds and air currents to lift him in the air. I was sure many eyes were on us but I can't lose my concentration because I am not done. I used my water powers to the max and boost them with my physical strength to make friction in the clouds and turn the water cold.

I made a lightning storm.

Antaeus was screaming and kicking, uselessly trying to escape the wind making him spin in the air. Finally, I directed the lightning to my opponent. He shriek in agony and exploded.

I sighed. I took him out but it took me a great deal of my powers. It has been a while since I fought completely without magic. I chuckled when I realized that now I can be called storm bringer like my dad.

My army cheered, my friends smiled in my direction looking awed, and Hecate looked proud. I smiled, glad they all think so highly of me.

I looked around and noticed that all the monster forces were routed. The only one standing was Kampe looking pissed.

My troops were about to attack when I told them to stop. I wanted her as a prisoner because I need some information.

And also because I need a test subject for a magic experiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed the action packed chapter. The next two chapters will be short but far from just scene setters. They will be very important and dramatic. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Interrogation

Chapter 23: Interrogation

**Well, here is the next chapter. It is short but it will still have important stuff. Oh and I don't know if anyone have noticed but think about this. The destruction of that massive monster army has to be the BIGGEST change in history since I was done with An Adventure Beyond Time. And the changes will keep getting bigger and bigger. Well read on.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Kampe was being held in Hecate's temple. There is a prison in the city but since Kampe is a powerful monster it was easier to restrain her in her temple because it is strong with magic.<p>

I decided to interrogate her in a few hours. First, Alice, Rachel, and I focused on healing the survivors. I told Bianca, Nico and Thalia to stay out of it because they don't have experience with healing spells. Rachel doesn't have experience with it either but she can read the process in my mind and heal the wound easily.

When we were done with the injured I looked around more carefully and sighed. Just like I predicted before the beginning of the battle many soldiers in my army lost their lives. The amazons lost over 200 fighters and the Empousai nearly 60. Since the huntresses were in the buildings none of them died and none of my friends died either.

The amazons burn the pyres and put the bodies there. Many tears run down the cheeks of the soldiers and I felt guilty. If I hadn't stayed here so long Kampe wouldn't have come with her army and these Amazons would still be alive. Nevertheless, as I walked by the pyres no one looked at me with hate and for that I was grateful.

I finally found Penthesilea, giving the funerary rituals to a few of her elite guards. When she was done she looked at me and noticed my expression. Then she shook her head.

"Percy, you don't have to feel guilty," The queen told me.

"Why shouldn't I? If I hadn't stayed so here long hundreds of lives would have been spared," I said shutting my eyes. "This is my fault."

"Yes, they would have been spared but you still shouldn't feel guilty for that," Penthesilea said. "Remember that it was you who save us back in the Trojan War. Everyone who died was willing to die for you to repay the debt we all owe you. And even if they weren't willing, they would have fought anyway to protect our city. If you want to blame someone for the deaths of my soldiers, blame l Kronos and make up your mind to do something about it."

I opened my eyes and smiled weakly.

"You are right and I give you my word that Kronos will pay for this," I swore.

"That's the spirit," She said chuckling and turned to stare at the fire once more.

* * *

><p>After a few hours, my Big Three cousins, Hecate, Artemis, Rachel and I went to the temple to interrogate Kampe. Her four legs and two arms were restrained by glowing golden magic shackles and her snakes were immobilized but she could still glare and talk.<p>

I stand in front of her unafraid.

"I have a few questions for you Kampe, and I have my ways of getting answers when I want them so make it easier on yourself and talk truthfully," I said.

"I will say nothing," She hissed in the old tongue.

We could all understand her though since now we can all speak the old tongue and from the look in her eyes I knew Artemis speak it too.

"Oh I think you will," I said smirking. "Well my first question is where is the traitor Ethan Nakamura, and son of nemesis."

"So a son of nemesis is the traitor from the prophecy," I heard Bianca muttered.

"None of your business," Kampe said.

"Oh, so you do know where he is then," I said grinning.

Kampe blinked not expecting the word trap.

"Kronos needs him and I will say nothing," She said stubbornly.

"If you don't want me to do what my father did to you millennia ago, you better talk," Thalia threaten.

Then Kampe chuckled.

"You think I am afraid of Tartarus, demigods?" Kampe said in a disturbing laugh. "I rule Tartarus, people. I am the prison keeper and torture master of the place. I love being there so why don't you kill me and when I am there I can continue with my work. That way I can save you the trouble of continuing with this pointless discussion."

I considered it for a moment but I shook my head a second later.

"Sorry but you are supposed to be killed by someone else in this timeline, so I won't kill you," I stated.

Kampe didn't look frustrated at all. In fact she had a look I recognized on the spot. She was going to taunt me.

"Really? Then how about you kill me for all the pain and suffering I brought to Zoë's soul through a year of torture?"

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise, surprise. How do you think Percy will react in the next chapter? Read to find out.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24: New Power

Chapter 24: New Power

**Well, first if all, thanks for the reviews. I notice that most of you have grown to care for Zoë. It means I have been doing my job right. So, here is the next chapter and a little warning. Percy will be very mad in this chapter like in the one he tortured Ares. However, this time he has an ace up his sleeve. Prepare for a new spell.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I literally took a step backwards, like if someone just slapped me. My eyes were wide as the message sink in.<p>

Zoë's soul was in Tartarus and Kampe has been torturing her ever since she died again. But how? She should have gone to Elysium not there. Nevertheless, I am sure Kampe isn't lying. She just pressed the right bottom. She wanted to taunt me. To get me angry.

Well, she succeeded.

I glared at her and considered in torturing her myself but I that must be exactly what she wants. I won't give her that satisfaction.

I noticed that I wasn't the only one angry at Kampe. Artemis was glaring daggers at the monster and she kept a firm grip on her bow. Thalia looked pissed as well. Bianca looked angry too but more concerned than anything else. Nico shrugged uncomfortably, wondering what the Hades will happen next.

And Rachel decided to talk to me.

"_Percy, please calm down,"_ She thought me worried.

"_She has been torturing Zoë's immortal soul this whole time!" _I snapped making her flinch inwardly. _"She will pay for that."_

"_Percy, you are right to be angry but, please try to control yourself," _Rachel pleaded. _"Please, I know what you are thinking and you are starting to scare me."_

That caught my attention. I breathed in and out trying to calm down and notice it is easier for me to calm down with Rachel in my head helping.

"_Sorry,"_ I said. _"I shouldn't have lost my cool so easily but Kampe will pay for this, you like it or not."_

Rachel sighed.

"_I guess I can't stop you,"_ She thought and broke the connection.

I focus on Kampe again and she was smirking trying to taunt me again. That didn't work but what she said next did.

"She was in Elysium when she died but Atlas wanted her to suffer horrifically," Kampe said. "So, I snatch her out of paradise and took her to damnation. It took a while but I did it," She said obviously proud of herself making me even angrier.

"I tried to break her in many ways but my, she was a tough nut to crack, even in death," Kampe continued. "She had this will that was hard to break but everyone breaks in Tartarus," She added with malice.

"And she talked about you very often," Kampe went on chuckling. "She was convinced that you will manage to bring her back from the dead but, naturally, you never did and after I break her will, she gave up on you," She added.

Well that's it. The last sentence was the last straw.

I uncapped riptide and cut one of her legs off, disintegrating many snakes in the process. Kampe was obviously in pain but she didn't look like she mind.

"Go ahead and kill me if it will make you feel any better," Kampe said laughing. "But remember that if you kill me I will just go back to Tartarus and keep torturing Zoë. Or you can always set me free and I can spare her some pain until I have to go back down again. I don't see any third option here," She said.

"Well I do," I said glaring. "I know you are strong, Kampe but arrogance blinds you."

"How so?" She asked chuckling.

"Well, for one, you are underestimating my powers," I stated. "Second, if you wanted to go to Tartarus you only had to ask and I would have gladly sent you there if you hadn't told me you have been torturing Zoë but you have and you lost that chance. And third, I can do a lot more than just sent you to Tartarus."

I narrowed my eyes.

"I can stop the reincarnation process."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please let me know. I will update when I can. <strong>


	25. Chapter 25: Test Subject

Chapter 25: Test Subject

**Yes, I know. You must all be thinking what the Hades took me so long. Well, I finish my last year of high school this coming November 30, according to the school calendar of my country, so I want to focus on finishing well and fanfiction distracts me from that.**

**But I think I have been keeping you waiting for way too long. Seriously, I hadn't updated in over a month. I don't think I have ever taken a hiatus this long from all my stories in one go so here is the next chapter. However, don't expect too many updates until December. I will update when I can but I should focus on school right now. Sorry, but I want to graduate.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I almost laughed at Kampe's expression after she realized I was deadly serious. She paled like a corpse and her eyes were so wide it almost defied the laws of nature.<p>

"Y-you… what?" She blurted terrified.

"You heard me," I spat.

I could feel the eyes of everyone on my back and I knew they were in shock. As far as I know, not even Rachel knows about that skill of mine. I read about it in my Grimoire before Kronos sent us to the past but since that particular spell requires an insanely high amount of energy I hadn't even try it and it had slipped off my mind until we captured Kampe. But now I am powerful enough.

I think.

"_That is not very reassuring Percy," _Rachel whispered in my mind. _"What if something goes wrong?"_

"_Then it will go wrong and I will deal with it," _I thought simply. _"What I refuse to deal with is that Kampe gives Zoë another torture session and this is the only way I can think of to stop her from hurting anyone ever again," _I told her.

Then I paused before continuing.

"_No offence Rachel but, I need to focus on this one so I decline your invitation,"_ I added.

Mental walls separated our minds before she could complain. Then I turned my attention to Kampe again.

"So, are you sure you don't want to tell me about Ethan Nakamura?" I asked. "Who knows? If I do the spell in a better mood than I am now you may be able to retain your reason in your spirit form even if you won't be able to reform corporeally ever again."

Kampe gulped. Her arrogant attitude was completely replaced by undisguised fear. She was staring at me like if I have become death. And in an obscured way, I suppose I have. After all, according to my Grimoire the spell I am about to use is the closest thing to a permanent death for a monster and, now days, masters of this magic art must be very hard to come by.

"You can't do this!" She screamed. "You have no right to disrupt my immortality."

I scoff.

"And what about Zoë?" I asked. "If she was in Elysium you had no right to kidnapped her, much less torture her."

"I am sorry," She said and I could tell she meant it.

I shook my head.

"Sorry doesn't quit it," I declared. "Not with something like this. You are plain evil Kampe. You take delight on the suffering on other without reason. What I am doing, is avenging everyone you have ever hurt, putting their souls to rest, and making myself sure you won't hurt anyone else," I claimed. "Now Kampe, since you won't be able to walk the earth again after I am through with you, tell me, do you have any final words?" I asked.

Kampe glared at me in defiance. I could tell she was still afraid but she still had some resolve left somewhere in her.

"You won't defeat Kronos," She sentenced. "You may have caused a mayor set-back for his plans by destroying nearly half of our forces but, I assure you that this war is _far _from over. Kronos still has many monsters on his side and Prometheus, the wisest of all titans, is working on a secret weapon that will be your doom. You will all be slaughter one way or another even if I am not there to see it!" She screamed.

And after her last outburst, I finally use her to test the power of the spell. I mutter a few words in the old tongue and my open palm faced her, shining in blue light. Afterwards, a blue colored beam hit her with full force.

At first nothing happen. Then, Kampe's breaths turned into short gasps and I could hear the strangled hisses of the snakes in her legs. Kampe was sweating. Funny, I didn't know monsters could sweat. Then she started to convulse like if she is being electrocuted.

And then, the scream came.

It was such a loud scream it almost made me lose my focus. It startled me, though. I was starting to regret the fate I was about to give Kampe but the process already started. I can't turn back now.

As I continued to pour more energy in the spell Kampe screamed louder while I was getting very tired. This was leaving a strain in me, both physical and mental but I kept going.

Suddenly, the screaming of pain stopped.

Kampe remain as still as a statue but her eyes were wide open and they weren't even blinking. I waited for the final part of the spell to unfold. And unfold it did. Her eyes literally burst out of her sockets in quite a gross way, and two small pale white light balls exit her body. The two light balls later fused and floated at eye level in front of me.

I guess what they say it is true. The eyes are the windows of the soul.

I stared at the inches big ball for a moment and then snapped my finger and the soul vanished. I stared at Kampe's empty shell until it disintegrated for the last time leaving nothing but a pile of grey dust.

I didn't have time to feel proud for my achievement though, because my legs fail me and I collapsed. Before darkness consumed me, I smiled when Rachel held me in her arms to stop my fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope this chapter makes up for lost time. And, I am very sorry that I hadn't update sooner. I have been busy like I stated. But I am even sorrier now because I am leaving for Spain tonight and I won't be able to update until at least the 29<strong>**th**** of October. That is, if jetlag doesn't get the better of me. That will delay it more. I will be in Barcelona and Gerona most of the time and if someone who is reading this lives in one of those places remember to PM me as soon as you can if you want to meet me. Well, good bye and if you believe in God pray so that my plane doesn't crash. I won't be able to continue with this saga if that would happen. **


	26. Chapter 26: Dreams of Change

Chapter 26: Dreams of Change

**I AM BACK! I had a great time in Spain but I won't bore you with the details. However, I would like to point out that this chapter will contain spoilers of The Heroes of Olympus series so if you hadn't finished the Lost Hero I suggest you do it before reading this chapter unless you don't mind being spoiled. Well, read on.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Demigod dreams aren't very pleasant. I know that for experience. Seriously, how can we rest if we kind of spy on our enemies with our eyes closed? Yet somehow we manage. However, I knew there was something off the moment I realized where I was.<p>

I was in Mount Othrys.

Atlas was groaning like he always does because he has to hold the sky. I glare at him but he didn't seem to notice. That was also strange. Usually, Titans can tell if demigods are watching them. Then I remember that I passed out in the Amazon City and Hecate has strong wards there to prevent transmissions from being intercepted.

I turned around and what I saw made me blink. It seems that Atlas isn't alone. I hadn't seen those 9 foot tall beings in person before but I know who they were. They were the Titans Krios, Hyperion and Prometheus. Ever since I learnt of that spell that sends Titans back to their prisons, I have seen drawing of each mayor Titan and that is how I recognized them. None of them seemed to know I am here so I watched what seem like a discussion between the Titans.

"It's insane and you know it!" Hyperion yelled at Prometheus.

The wisest Titan shook his head.

"What is insane is that we lost half of our army and I am willing to bet that we weren't supposed to loose it," He replied. "I am telling you, we have no other choice."

"You do realize that those beings could turn against us just as easily as they could turn against the Olympians, right?" Krios asked unsure.

"Yes, and I also know there are many variables at this plan that could go wrong but if we don't do this, all could be lost," Prometheus declared. "The destruction of Kampe's forces is a critical setback for our original plan. Typhon hasn't even awoken yet. We are too weak to take on Olympus with the forces we have. So, unless you want to fight a hopeless war I suggest you agree with my back up plan," He said.

Krios and Hyperion didn't look uneasy. They looked afraid. And that makes me worried. Whatever scheme they came up with that can scare two titans is not something to be taken lightly.

"But those abominations are too dangerous," Hyperion insisted.

"Desperate times, desperate measures," Prometheus said.

"We are not _that_desperate," Krios said. "You are saying we do this just because that sea gods' brat is scoring a few points against fate? We shouldn't worry that much."

Prometheus glared at his brothers.

"That we _shouldn__'__t_worry!" He bellowed. "What happened to Priam because he didn't worry? Or Hector? Or Cassandra? Or Atlas? Or Ares? Or Kampe for not worrying? Am I the only Titan in Gaea's green earth that just doesn't underestimate that blasted time traveler?" He asked in a yell.

Krios and Hyperion glanced each other still unsure but more convinced.

"Yes you have good points but for your plan to work we would need to involve those Roman demigods," Hyperion stated and that grabbed my attention at once. "If we are to combine our forces with the Giants we will have to face that breed of demigods as well because the Giants are supposed to kill _both_sides of the gods. Those Roman will realize that and when fight breaks out not even the Olympians will be able to cover it up. The demigods from Camp Jupiter will join the fight, most likely on the side of the Greeks despite their rivalry. And I don't know about you, but, if you ask me, we have enough dealing with 4 children of the Big Three. I am not looking forward to add two more to our list of problems," He said.

I stared at the Titans feeling lost. Roman demigods? Camp Jupiter? Giants? More children of the Big Three? What the Hades is going on?

Suddenly a voice flowed through the dream. I couldn't see where it came from but I knew who it was on the spot: Kronos.

"Prometheus, you have some interesting suggestions and although I never thought I would manage to overthrow Olympus this way, I agree that new allies could be useful," The Titan Lord said in his cold calculating voice. "You are to set out to Alaska immediately," He ordered. "The only Giant that has risen by now is there and maybe he has an idea of how to raise his brothers. And I understand he has dealt with Roman demigods in the past. He may have a better idea as to what we are dealing with than us," Kronos said.

Prometheus bowed.

"Yes my Lord," He said.

I didn't have time to think more on what I heard because I woke up with a start.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it. If anyone has any questions about these new changes just ask me and I will PM if I can find an answer that won't give too much away. <strong>


	27. Chapter 27: Bond and Price

Chapter 27: Bond and Price

**I know I hadn't updated in a week but this time I had good reasons. I wanted to finish reading The Son of Neptune for one to get all the canon facts right. I spend some time planning the plotline and finally it was because my internet has been giving me problems. But I am back and this time I have TWO chapters in a row. So after you are done with this chapter you can head to the next one immediately.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>It was Rachel that woke me up. She whispered in my mind and that brought me back to consciousness with our link.<p>

The moment I sat upright on the couch I was laying down I was tackled me with a hug and I felt the soft red hair of Rachel against my face. I smiled but I had to pull away when I couldn't breathe well.

"Sorry," Rachel said grinning without any trace of regret in her face.

I chuckled and look around. I was in a couch in Penthesilea's living room and Hecate and the Amazon queen were sitting in chairs around me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About 6 hours," Hecate said grimly. "That spell took a heavy toll on you."

I sighed.

"Well thanks for letting me recover here, Penthesilea," I said.

"You're welcome," She replied. "Artemis left with the other huntresses but she let me stay here to make the final preparations for the relocation of the city once the Labyrinth is no more."

I nodded in understanding and then I frowned as I thought about something.

"Hey, before I cast that spell on Kampe, I declined your invitation," I said looking at Rachel. "How did you manage to wake me up through our link?"

Rachel opened her mouth but Hecate beat her to the punch.

"It is quite simple really," The goddess said. "Your mind bond is getting stronger."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Just how much will our minds intertwine?" I asked her. "It is like if something is feeding our link because it gets stronger more and more."

Hecate chuckled.

"Well, you shouldn't complain Percy because you are right, something is feeding it but you have no one to blame but yourselves," She said.

I blinked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, the spell that creates the mind link you two have has its limits like everything, mainly the whole concept about the invitation process," Hecate began. "You can communicate all you want as long as you don't decline them but if you keep trying to hide things from each other the link won't grow stronger. So, if your mind connection is getting stronger it means that, consciously or not, you two decided to end the secrecy because your trust for each other is also getting stronger," She explained. "In other words, the more you trust each other, the stronger your bond will be," She added.

I stared at Rachel who stared back. That makes sense. I remembered that I actually told her that I know is useless to try to keep secrets from her so I might as well tell her everything. Then I remember that occasion when I managed to get very deep inside her memories, something I couldn't do back in the Trojan War. Back then I kept things from Rachel mainly because she and Zoë didn't get along at first and I didn't want to hurt Rachel because she could have felt my true feelings for Zoë.

However, when she felt my grief for Zoë's death I knew at once that she understood me. Not only that but she also felt sad because I was sad. That means our emotions are getting more connected and they flow easier between us.

But, above all, I can still remember clear as day that instinct telling me to save Rachel no matter what and that if I had to torture Ares to save her, then so be it. Now, I understand what that voice was. It was the remnant of the mind link that was weakened because of Ares. It didn't want Rachel to die before the mind link was severed for good and now I have an idea of why. If our bond can get stronger like Hecate said, then we are kind of growing in each other's minds. If one of us would die, that would mean that a part of our minds would die and I am pretty sure it wouldn't do any good to our sanity.

"So, now we can enter each other's minds without granting invitations?" I asked.

Hecate shook her head.

"From what I can tell, you bond is strong, but it is not _that _strong," She said. "Not yet at any rate. You will need to experience something big before you can do that. There were two reasons that allowed Rachel to enter your mind." The goddess stated. "The first one is because you were unconscious and your mind wasn't alert. The second one was because, in case you hadn't notice by now, even after you decline each other's invitations the connection between your minds isn't truly broken. There is always room for connection that isn't enough to allow a conversation but good enough to create an open phone line you might say. That way, you can regain access to each other's minds instantly after returning the invitations. I am guessing that the fact that your link is growing stronger was enough to open a wall when your mind wasn't alert and that was why it woke you up," Hecate reasoned.

I analyzed what she said and nodded.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Eating in the kitchen," Hecate answered.

"Rachel could you please tell them all to come?" I asked of her. "Something major is going to happen and we have things to discuss."

Rachel nodded and head out through the door.

"Pleasant dreams?" Hecate asked.

I didn't answer. I just stared at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"That remains to be seen," I said folding my arms. "Hecate, I owe you a lot and I won't deny it but if you really want me to go on with your Titan hunting plan you are going to tell me _exactly _what that dream meant, wherever the Olympians forbid you to talk about it or not. That is my price," I declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I hope that now the nature of the mind link is cleared up. Well, you can keep reading. There is one more chapter up. Just please, if you are going to review, review in both chapters instead of just the last one.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28: Heroes from the West

Chapter 28: Heroes from the West

**So here is the next chapter of the day. Well, read on.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at me as I talked about my latest dream, their expressions changing slightly as the tale continue. When I was done there was silence. My friends glance at each other not sure of what to say. Hecate, on the other hand, didn't look confused. She looked annoyed. She curse in the old tongue, Ancient Greek and… was that Latin? Why was that Latin?<p>

"I have been planning the true downfall of the Titans for millennia and now they use a back-up plan that changes everything," She hissed. "Oh Prometheus, you are so dead."

"So you know what they are talking about?" Bianca asked.

Hecate nodded a little uneasy.

"When the first Titan War was over, the Giants, children of Gaea and Tartarus, became the next major threat of Olympus," She stated. "There were 14 of them; each designed to be the counterpart of an Olympian and the other two were the opposites of Hades and Hestia."

"They were insanely powerful," Hecate continued, "and they could only be defeated if a god and a demigod worked together. And eventually, that was what happened. The best demigods of the time, led by Hercules, helped the Olympians defeat them but they didn't managed to kill them because Gaea protected them. So they were kept asleep ever since," She explained.

Then she frowned.

"Kronos said that a Giant has already awake in Alaska, and if it is who I think it is then we could be in some serious trouble."

We waited for her to continue.

"It could be Hades counterpart," She said.

Bianca gasped and Nico looked uneasy.

"He is supposed to take our father's place?" Bianca asked outraged.

"Only if he manages to defeat Hades," Hecate explained. "What I am not sure is how he was raised already," She said puzzled.

I stared at her.

"What about those Roman demigods they talked about?" I asked.

Hecate sighed.

"Zeus will probably get angry at me for talking but, well, a price is a price and you are way more important to me than Zeus moods," She said.

She took a deep breath and continued.

"About two thousand years ago, the Roman Empire conquered Greece," She started. "That was the beginning of a new era; the era of the roman side of the gods. Their personalities changed as they blend with Roman culture, they became more disciplined, honorable, and warlike like the romans themselves. They became the gods of an empire."

"Every god wherever is a major god or a minor god possesses a Roman form as well as a Greek one," Hecate went on. "The process that determines if a demigod will be a Roman demigod or a Greek demigod depends of which form the god uses when he or she falls in love with the mortal parent. If the god or goddess uses the Greek form then the demigod's home is Camp Half-blood. But, if it is a Roman demigod then his home is Camp Jupiter."

"But how come we have never come a across Roman demigods during quests?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh but you have," Hecate assured. "However, the gods make themselves sure that no one remembers the encounters."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because there have always been an intense rivalry between Greeks and Romans and it is practically seared in your genetic memory," Hecate responded. "Most of the times two groups of opposite demigods meet, it ends up in fighting. The American civil war was the last straw that forced to gods to keep your two camps apart."

"But where is Camp Jupiter?" Nico asked.

"In San Francisco," Hecate answered.

"Of course," Annabeth said slapping her forehead. "So the fact that Mount Othrys is there isn't the only reason the gods don't want us to go to that city, right?" She asked.

Hecate nodded.

"And what about those other Big Three children they talked about?" I asked. "I thought we were the only ones around."

"I am not sure about that to be honest," Hecate confessed. "I hadn't visited that camp in my roman form in many years. However, I heard a rumor 11 years ago that a son of Zeus; or Jupiter like the Romans calls him, arrived to Camp Jupiter and now-days is one of the strongest demigods in New Rome."

That was when he heard a gasp in the room. We all turned our heads to look at Thalia. She looked stunned.

"Are you sure it is a son of Zeus?" She asked Hecate slowly.

Hecate frowned.

"Yes, although I have no clue who is the other Big Three demigod there," She said.

"Neither do I but I do know who is the son of Zeus," She said still surprised.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

She swallowed.

"Jason Grace, my little brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so those two chapters are all for now but I will update when I can find more time. Like I said, I want to graduate. Please review in both chapters please.<strong>


	29. Chapter 29: Change in Fate

Chapter 29: Change in Fate

**Okay, so I decided to give you a fast update before it becomes harder for me to give you one. I have to say, though this is probably my favorite chapter of Part 3, mainly because of the ending I worked very hard on.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I blinked. Okay, I did not saw that one coming.<p>

"Your _what_?" Annabeth asked wide eyed.

"My little brother," Thalia repeated. "He is about five years younger than me and his name is Jason Grace.

Hmm, so Grace is Thalia's surname. I always wondered. That was when Thalia told us about her mother's arrogant and not very sane attitude, albeit a little reluctant. Then she told us that Zeus came back when she was five years old and not long after her brother Jason was born. She also said that Zeus acted very differently and dressed uncommonly when he returned and Hecate explained it was his Roman form under the name of Jupiter. Thalia told us that when Jason was two years old, Hera took him and she never saw him again. She looked depressed after that.

I glance at Hecate and her expression told me that she knew what to make of the kidnapping. Sure enough, she voiced her opinion.

"Well, this is an odd one," She recognized. "Two children of the king of the gods from the same mortal woman and, on the top of that, one is a Greek demigod and the other a Roman demigod. No wonder Hera took him," She added.

Thalia looked outraged by her comment but before she could open her mouth Hecate went on.

"I didn't mean any offence," She assured. "It is just that Zeus didn't just break the oath that restricted him from having children; he broke an older oath that restrains the gods from having kids both Greek and Roman with the same mortal. Since the two breeds of demigods are forbidden to cross paths, Hera decided to separate you but I am sure he has have a good life at Camp Jupiter, Thalia," Hecate said. "Like I said, he is one of the best in the area."

Thalia sighed, her expression frustrated but otherwise unreadable.

"So, here is the million drachma question," Rachel said. "If Kronos will join force with the giants what the Hades are we going to do?

I was silent and the others as well, each of us thinking on plans and possibilities. However, before any of us could talk we heard a voice behind our backs.

"Maybe I can help with that."

We turned around and I blinked when I saw Hermes, the messenger of the gods. Hecate also looked mildly surprised to see him.

"So, you have been the master mind behind these famous time travels this whole time," Hermes said. "I gotta say, you have done an excellent work at it," He recognized.

"Thanks," Hecate muttered.

"Well, I am here because I have an interesting message for you people," Hermes said. "You see, since you destroyed Kampe's army, Apollo has been on edge. He was convinced that a major change in fate was about to take place. So, he contacted your daughter Alice and the two of them visit the mummified oracle. Then, they discovered that the Great Prophecy has been changed in the regard on how its events will lead to the final battle. So, they made a new prophecy, this time using Alice ability to predicted time traveling changes. Now, a new Great Prophecy is going to unfold and it is in fact the longest prophecy in the history of the oracle of Delphi," He explained.

We look at each other surprised but Annabeth was the most shocked and I guess it was because she have heard the old Great Prophecy before. Then Hermes materialized a long sheet of paper gave it to me. I took a deep breath and read out loud:

_One child of the eldest gods,_

_Shall reach sixteen against all odds,_

_And see the world in endless sleep,_

_The hero's soul cursed blade shall reap,_

_A single choice shall end his days,_

_But only he can forge the days,_

_Only he shall lead them all,_

_The fourteen shall take up arms,_

_Those half-bloods shall unite,_

_Despite their long time rivalry,_

_Fourteen against fourteen,_

_One small side shall remain,_

_If the prayers answer are,_

_The triumvirate shall rise,_

_But could fall by his hand,_

_Sea, sky, death, fire, _

_Love, war, wisdom, _

_Hunt, and magic,_

_One from beyond the grave,_

_One from another time,_

_One from anything's gift,_

_One from a praetor ship,_

_One from a queen ship,_

_One from the forger's gift,_

_One from a native love,_

_One from the magic scion,_

_One from loves' worse than death,_

_One from a cheated fate,_

_One from death over gems,_

_Two from two different sides yet same inside a womb,_

_One to lead them all,_

_Some from the west, _

_Some from the east,_

_Two minds shall intertwine,_

_To the very edge of death,_

_But of victory as well,_

_Terra is to be beware,_

_Trickery is on the loose,_

_Many forces shall he lead,_

_But fifteen is all it takes,_

_Just that one shall make a choice,_

_With no chance of turning back,_

_A broken oath he shall hold,_

_With the last of his breath,_

_Time, opposites, and earth itself,_

_Shall join to fight back,_

_The final arms shall be bearer,_

_In the doors of death itself,_

_To decide Olympus fate,_

_That the fates themselves don't know. _

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I worked hard on planning my plotline to make this prophecy so I hope you are hooked by this new development. I know that everything doesn't rhyme but that isn't my strong suit. If you want to guess what the lines mean in your reviews feel free to do it.<strong>


	30. Chapter 30: Analysis

Chapter 30: Analysis

**Just a quick announcement before go on with the chapter. After this chapter, all my unfinished stories, including this one, enter a hiatus of two weeks and a half. The date in the calendar change and now I leave school a week sooner. So, I truly need to focus on doing my exams well. If everything goes according to plan I should have the next chapter around the 27****th**** of November. If it doesn't goes according to plan, I guess we will all wait and see right? Oh and this is the longest chapter I have ever done for the Time Chronicles!**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>After I finished reading, there was silence. So this is the result of my time travels. This is the result of my constant alterations in history. This is what I get for cheating fate: A new prophecy of the fate of the world, with more dangers than first one.<p>

I sighed. When will I get a break?

I looked around and notice that everyone was replaying the lines in their heads thinking hard on what they mean. I also notice that Hermes wasn't around anymore. He probably left to deliver more messages.

Annabeth was the first one to regain her voice.

"The lines 1 to 5 are the same as in the original Great Prophecy," She informed. "But it is missing one line after a single choice shall end his days and it starts with something different all together," She said.

"What was the original last line?" I asked.

Annabeth stared at me uneasy.

"_Olympus to preserve or to raze,"_ She quoted.

I sighed again.

"Well, the last few lines from the new prophecy aren't too different from that one," I said. "And if the first lines talking about a child of the big three reaching sixteen hadn't changed then I guess the prophecy will still be about me." I said resigning to the fact.

Hecate look at the paper in my hands and read again.

"I have to agree with that," She said. "The lines directly after talking about you as the sixteen year old demigod say that you will lead them all. You are not only the child of the prophecy; you are going to lead the forces of Olympus in the final battle," The goddess of magic said sure of it. "Besides, it also says that only you can forge the days and by changing history, you have," She added.

The others looked at me. For a long time they have all been pretty sure that I will be the one of the prophecy but actually hearing the confirmation was something else entirely. They knew I was going to do a lot of important decisions in the near future to save the Western Civilization. But I also knew that my friends will be there to help me every step of the way. Their reassuring smiles told me that.

Then Grover looked over my shoulder to read again.

"What about the lines: _the fourteen shall take up arms, those half-bloods shall unite, despite their long time rivalry," _He asked. "Could it mean that…?"

"Yeah, it would make sense," Hecate interrupted. "It probably means that the fourteen half-bloods will be seven Greek and seven Roman demigods and that they will eventually unite to fight."

"Yes but to fight what?" Rachel asked.

"I think the line _fourteen against fourteen, _makes it clear," Hecate said. "There are fourteen Giants created to destroy the 14 mayor gods. And, since they can only be killed if a demigod and a god fight side by side, I guess is that those will be the best fourteen demigods in the era and that when they have to face the Giants, the mayor gods will help them fight to destroy the Giants once and for all."

"Besides," She continued, "The lines _one small side shall remain, if the prayers answer are, _support my theory. It must mean that your side will prevail if the gods answer your prayers of help."

"And what about _the triumvirate shall rise, but could fall by his hand?" _I asked. "What trio of leaders are they talking about?"

Hecate shook her head.

"I don't think we can answer that question with what we know by this point," She said. "It could be a trio of Titans, Giants, monsters or something else entirely."

I nodded and reread the prophecy.

"The next lines probably explain the godly background of the fourteen demigods," I said. "_Sea, sky, death, fire, _must mean Poseidon, Zeus, Hades, and Hephaestus._ Love, war, wisdom,_ must mean Aphrodite, Ares, and Athena. _Hunt and magic _must mean Artemis and… you Hecate," I added looking at the goddess.

She was quiet and I guess she was wondering which of her children will be among the fourteen demigods.

"Well," Rachel said, "If that is true and it probably is then we could make a list of candidates," She stated. "Poseidon obviously means Percy," She said and no one objected. "Zeus must probably mean Thalia and maybe her brother Jason. Hades must mean Bianca and Nico. Ares could mean Max," She went on. "Athena must mean Annabeth. But I don't really have a clue regarding Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Artemis and Hecate," She said.

Then she looked puzzled.

"I thought Artemis couldn't have children," She pointed out. "Which demigod could the prophecy be talking about?"

"No idea," Hecate replied. "And believe me she, has no children. I made a spell on her the day she swore to be a maiden for eternity that would warn me if she would break her oath. So far it hadn't warned me so I am guessing that by hunt the prophecy means one of the huntresses."

I took that piece of information in silence and nodded.

"Well, by Aphrodite it could mean Silena and by Hephaestus it could mean Beckendorf," I said. "I mean they are the leaders of their respective cabins and all."

"I am not so sure," Hecate disagreed. "If like we think there will be seven from each camp then love and fire will probably be from Camp Jupiter and who knows what else."

"Well, let's go on," I said. "I am pretty sure the next 15 lines talk about a characteristic of the demigods and that some come from the Roman side and the others from the Greek side. I don't know what to make of the next four lines though," I said confused and started quoting, "_One from beyond the grave, _maybe is an escapee soul but who exactly is another question._ One from another time, _it could mean me but since another line says that I will lead you all I don't think so._ One from anything's gift, _means nothing to me." I said frustrated. "_One from a praetor ship, _I don't even know what praetor ship means so I don't know what it means."

"I do," Hecate said suddenly. "A praetor is the highest ranking position in Camp Jupiter. There can only be two at the same time and, now that I think so, one of the current praetors has a godly background from the prophecy," She informed. "Her name is Reyna and she is the daughter of Bellona, the roman goddess of war."

Then she kept talking before we opened our mouths.

"You see, the gods had children with other gods during the Roman Empire," Hecate explained. "Those minor gods born after Greek times were the gods considered only roman. Bellona is one of them."

"Okay," I said slowly, "so this Reyna could be one of the demigods from the prophecy?" I asked.

Hecate shrugged.

"Regarding praetors, it would be my best guess considering what the prophecy has to say. Besides, if that isn't a hint, then the next line is," She claimed.

"_One from a queen ship?_ I asked. "Why?"

"Because Hylla, Reyna's older sister, is the queen of the Amazons in the Roman side of America, which is in the west," Hecate explained.

I raised an eyebrow.

"They are two queens?" I asked.

"Technically, there is just one current queen," Hecate said. "Right now it Hylla and she handles the amazon business dealings with the mortal world. However, her sphere of influence is mainly with the romans and since Penthesilea is still alive because of Artemis, the huntress queen still has some leadership weight on her people in the east. Nevertheless, she only does part time because of her duty to the Hunt so she is more of an advisor than an actual queen now-days. Since Hylla has some influence in this city as well, the gods let her know about the Greeks and Romans but made her swear on the River Styx that she won't talk about it to people that don't unless a god allows her," She explained.

I took that in and then thought about something.

"But if Reyna is a praetor, Hylla is a queen and their mother is a war goddess then that fits with the prophecy when it talks about war," I said.

"Indeed," Hecate said. "Now, let's continue. _One from the forger's gift,_ must be the demigod son of Hephaestus. As for gift I guess it could be one of those rare cases when a son of Hephaestus is also a fire user. _One from a native love,_ I am not sure other than the fact that this must be the child of Aphrodite.

Then her eyes narrowed as she read the next line.

"_One from the magic scion," _She muttered. "I have many children alive right now, all who are powerful magic users but the word scion makes me think it will be my son Logan Williams and Max cousin.

We looked at Max who blinked.

"I hadn't seen him since last winter," He said. "You think is him?"

Hecate nodded.

"And what do you mean by scion?" Rachel asked.

"Well, for thousands of years, Achilles bloodline has attracted many gods and goddesses," Hecate said. "However, one particular section of the family tree became very, _very, _involved with gods," She claimed. "The first demigod from that section of the bloodline was the last known child of Hephaestus that was a fire user centuries ago. But he had a child with a demigoddess, whose kid had a child with a god and so on until I gave birth to Logan."

"My son Logan is one of the most powerful demigods who ever lived," Hecate continue with pride in her voice. "The powers of all his godly ancestors mix inside him. He can summon lightning bolts and fly by controlling the winds because of Zeus. He can control sea water because of Poseidon. He can raise the undead because of Hades. He can summon fire because of Hephaestus. He is a natural fighter with a blade because of Ares. He is good with strategy because of Athena. And he can control all his powers because of me and my magical teachings," Hecate explained.

"Wow, now that's a powerful hero," I said impressed as the eyes of my friends widen.

Hecate nodded smiling.

"He rather to live in the labyrinth and that is why he has never been in Camp Half-blood. So I trained him myself," She said.

"The gods don't get angry at you for interfering so much with your kids?" Thalia asked.

Hecate chuckled.

"Being a minor goddess means I not always have to listen to what Olympus has to say," Hecate claimed. "Besides, I am the only goddess of magic and aside from Big Three children and special cases like Rachel only people who share my blood can learn magic. As the only goddess in that art, teaching magic to its users is inside my sphere just as hunting monsters directly is inside Artemis sphere. And, that gives me an excuse to be a better parent than most gods as I can spend more time with my kids," She said smiling again.

That made me wistful, wishing that my dad could spend more time with me as Hecate could but I pushed the thought aside. It wouldn't do me any good.

"I think I will contact Logan soon," Hecate said. "If he is in the list we better get him together with the other thirteen quickly."

I nodded.

"Let's go on," I said. _One from loves' worse than death,_" I said looking at Annabeth. "I am not sure who that is," I lied making her smile briefly. "_One from a cheated fate, _must be Bianca," I said. "_One from death over gems, _must be Nico because your powers inherited from your father focus on death rather than riches from the earth. _Two from two different sides yet same inside a womb, _must be Thalia and Jason since they come from different godly sides but they have the same mother._ One to lead them all, _must be me," I said wondering how I should feel. "_Some from the west, _must mean The Roman demigods. _Some from the east, _must mean the Greek ones.

"_Two minds shall intertwine,_ must mean Percy and me," Rachel said. "_To the very edge of death,_ well, I don't really like how that sounds," She muttered. "But we don't know enough to know which situation will lead to this and to the line: _But of victory as well."_

I nodded and read again.

"_Terra is to be beware," _I repeated thoughtful. "Isn't that the roman form of Gaea?" I asked.

Hecate nodded nervous.

"But why should we be cautious of her if…?" Rachel asked.

I gave her a shut up look and she closed her mouth. We still hadn't told the others about Hecate's plan for the souls of magic. Not that I don't trust them but the enemies could gain the information from their minds. Until I have the Titan killing weapon we should keep this to ourselves.

"It's a long story for another time," Hecate replied. "And it may have something to do with the line _Trickery is on the loose."_

I let the subject drop and continued.

"_Many forces shall he lead, _must mean that aside from the demigod group I will lead more troops," I said. "_But fifteen is all it takes,_ from now on those lines worry me," I confessed. "_Just that one shall make a choice, with no chance of turning back, a broken oath he shall hold,_ _with the last of his breath. _It seems to me that aside from the fourteen demigods there will be a fifteenth hero that will break an oath on the River Styx for some reason and he will die in the process," I said.

There was a worried silence, each of us wondering who will die. Hecate started reading to break the silence.

"_Time, opposites, and earth itself," _She quoted. "It must be Kronos, the giants, and Gaea. _Shall join to fight back,_ must state their obvious alliance. _The final arms shall be bearer,_ indicates a mayor battle.

"_In the doors of death itself," _Nico and Bianca said at once, looking pale.

I looked at them and realized they didn't have good news to report.

"You know what that means?" I asked

They nodded.

"It must be the private doors of Thanatos himself," Nico said looking grim.

My eyes widen.

"The reaper of souls?" I asked for confirmation.

Bianca sighed.

"Yeah, and if a major battle will be fought in his domain things are about to get way more serious," She claimed. "I could be wrong. In fact, I _hope _I am wrong but that line could mean that the doors of death, his shortcut between life and death, will be force open and we will have to worry about our enemies not staying dead," She said.

Hmm, not a pleasant thought.

"We will worry about that when it comes the time to deal with it," I said. "_To decide Olympus fate, _must mean that the result of the battle will determine if Olympus will preserve or raze."

Then I looked at the last line. Its meaning is obvious but it is so surprising it takes me a while to process it.

"_That the fates themselves don't know," _I quoted. "Do I really have to explain?"

Everyone shook their heads and Hecate laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"That you are actually forging days," Hecate told me grinning. "If the fates themselves don't know the end of results it means that you have messed with the timeline so much that they don't know what happens next. You are creating the future Percy. You are forging a new tomorrow. You are proving that freedom exists, Percy; that the fates are not perfect and that the future isn't truly set in stone."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the longest chapter I have written for The Time Chronicles so far and I really hope you enjoyed it. I did. So, see you after my exams are over and please review. <strong>


	31. Chapter 31: Alternate Transportation

Chapter 31: Alternate Transportation

**So yeah, I am updating a little early because I found some time to write. It is not very long but I didn't want to keep you waiting too much and this is all I can offer today. Oh, and in the Chronicles, I will have to go AU with certain characters The Heroes of Olympus series regarding certain background details.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>My friends and I left the Amazon City two hours after analyzing the New Great Prophecy. After realizing that we didn't need to go to the Geryons's ranch anymore, or fight the Spinx and Antaeus because we killed them already during the battle, we decided get back to the Labyrinth and look for Hephaestus like we are supposed to.<p>

Granted, there is no real need to seek his advice. I know that Rachel can guide us through the Labyrinth and most of the telekhines in his Forge on Mt. St. Helens were destroyed. However, I am pretty sure that not all of them went to fight because they are supposed to be forging Kronos' scythe. Besides, Hephaestus could tell us about his Fire user demigod child who is supposed to be one of the 14 heroes of the New Great Prophecy.

After recognizing the paths leading to his workshop we walked for a while and soon enough we enter his forging quarters; all kinds of machines, metals, tools and spare parts everywhere. Inside his workshop, Hephaestus simply doesn't care how he looks like. He wears a worn jumpsuit smeared with grime and oil with the name _Hephaestus_ embroidered over the chest pocket. Like the times I have seen him outside Olympus he is a huge lump of a man with his shoulders at different heights and a huge, bulging, misshapen head and his leg in a steel brace, with a wild brown beard. He is also quite muscular because his job requires a lot of physical work.

He turned his attention from a huge grizzly bear automaton to see the organic life forms that are interrupting him. His eyes widen when he saw us.

"Well, I can certainly say I wasn't expecting to see you lot come around here," He said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, for starters, we were supposed to come here," I informed him. "We were supposed to investigate who is using your Forge in on Mt. St. Helens in exchange for information about Daedalus."

Hephaestus nodded.

"And how did that turned out?" He asked curious.

"Well, I found out who was responsible, what they were doing, and I ended up accelerating the awakening of Typhon by accident," I replied.

The bit about Typhon seemed to surprise him, if his gasp was any hint. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"Then why are you here?" He asked me.

"Well, I was going to propose you a deal," I said. "I will tell you about the intruders and at least delay Typhon's awakening in exchange of taking me somewhere I can't go on my own."

Hephaestus stared.

"Where to?"

I took a deep breath before answering.

"I need you to take me to on Ogygia. Calypso is waiting for me."

* * *

><p><strong>And I leave you on a delightful cliff hanger. You will have to wait until after I am done with my exams to read more. I must say, I have been looking forward to include Calypso for quite some time. I hope you will like what I have in mind for her. Please review. <strong>


	32. Chapter 32: Back to Ogygia

Chapter 32: Back to Ogygia

**I am feeling great for three main reasons. First, I finally graduated from High School! It has been a long road for me and I am finally through with it.**

**The second reason is because, with this chapter, I will finally include Calypso in the story. I have been looking forward to it and I have a lot in store for her.**

**Finally because with this chapter I have the same chapter count of Time Chronicles Part 2 and just two reviews away of breaking the review record of my stories. So, I guess that after this chapter, Time Chronicles Part 3 has become my most popular story so far.**

**Well, read on.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>"WHAT?" Everyone asked.<p>

I sighed.

"Look, even with the changes we have made, we are still in schedule with most quest events," I started. "However, if we want to keep it that way I have to go back there. Shortly after the explosion on Mt. St. Helens I ended up in Calypso's island and… I stayed there for two weeks," I stated.

The stare of all my friends on me, especially from the girls, started to unnerve me.

"Let me get this straight," Annabeth said. "You have to stay _two weeks _in the company of an old ally of the titans and you want us to agree with it?"

I nodded and that made her expression sour.

"If all the stories I have heard about Calypso are true, then she sided against the gods in the First Titan War," She pointed out. "Are you sure you want to spend your time again with an enemy?"

"She is not our enemy," I sentenced. "She is a kind, caring, and beautiful woman that was judged too hard and should have been released long ago," I declared. "And, I think I am going to quote her now and ask you this question: do you support the gods because they are good or because they are your family?"

Instant silence. Annabeth opened her mouth to answer but closed it again, lost for words for once. Thalia blinked, taken aback at the question. Nico and Bianca looked at each other with a grim expression. Grover and Tyson looked confused and Max just shrugged.

"Well, they are certainly better than most Titans but…" Annabeth said and trailed off.

"But not exactly role models of good either," Thalia finished. "No offence, Hephaestus."

The forge god shook his head.

"None taken," He said. "You are absolutely right, of course. The Western Civilization may thrive under our rule but we are far from flawless beings, and even though I have those issues as well, sometimes I think that one of the worst downsides of being immortal is holding grudges for centuries or even millennia," He explained. "You might say that our immortality is a curse too, as it darkens our character."

I nodded in understanding and looked at my friends again.

"We aren't supposed to do anything mayor about the quest until I come back from Ogygia in two weeks-time," I stated. "So, we should just let the flow of time take its turn for now. However, while I am there I will have a mission or you," I told them. "Even though, I want to let time flow before we go back on the quest, the future could take an unexpected turn even for me with that New Great Prophecy on the loose. So, I want you to work with Hecate as often as possible to see if you can find more of the 14 heroes," I said.

"Also, I want you to contact Penthesilea and tell her that I want you to talk to Hylla, the Amazon queen of the west," I continued. "If she really is one of us according to the queen ship and war lines, then we will need her. Convince Penthesilea to give you an audience with her and go with Hecate if possible," I added. "Now that you know about the Roman demigods her oath will allow her to speak but if I am not there, she might listen to Hecate," I instructed. "If Hecate needs any help to find his son Logan then see what you can do. "When I am back we will come up with a plan to so that the Roman demigods help us," I said.

My friends were silent for a while analyzing my plans. Eventually Annabeth shook her head.

"How and when did you learn to make such good plans, Percy?" She asked me.

I shrugged.

"I guess the situations of the Trojan Wars made me develop my strategic thinking and knowing what will happen during the time travels as well as the repercussions of change developed my logic," I explained. "So, do you agree with my plans or not?"

Everyone nodded. I turned to Hephaestus.

"So, will you please take me there?" I asked him.

"Two questions first," The god said. "Who has been using my forges and how do you know about the Roman demigods?" He asked.

"Well, a big group of telekhines has been using your forges," I answered. "As for the Roman demigods, Hecate told us about them after I had a dream in which the Titans talked about them and about recruiting the help of the Giants," I said.

Hephaestus sighed.

"So, just like we feared, the New Great Prophecy talked about the Giants," He said shaking his head. "That lot was very hard to kill and if they join forces with the Titans, things are bound to get nasty."

"Which is why we need join forces with the romans despite our long time rivalry," I said convinced.

Hephaestus fixed his gaze on me.

"Do you even know what you are talking about, boy?" He asked. "Your kind of demigods and the roman kind had been enemies for 2 millennia. Every time you meet, it ends in bloodshed."

"Maybe so but enemies can become allies," I pointed out. "And if the prophecy is direct enough as I think it is then it clearly says that we will unite. I don't know how and it may just be a temporary alliance but we _must _unite if we want to succeed."

Hephaestus stared at me again. Then he chuckled.

"Jackson, we gods could learn from you a thing or two," He said sounding amused. "Fine I will take you to Ogygia but I won't tell you about my Fire user son just yet," He said. "I would like to contact him first and tell him a few things."

I nodded and turn to Rachel.

"When two weeks have passed return my invitation to let me know I have to return," I told her. "Or just tell me sooner if something mayor happens and you really think you need my help."

She nodded but she looked sad.

"Don't worry Rachel, I won't be gone for too long and this time we are not getting tortured while separated." I told her.

She sighed.

"I know, is just that I feel empty when our minds are separated for too long," She said.

"Well, I felt empty when our mind link was weakened," I admitted. "And yes our mind bond is getting stronger but maybe we should take a vacation from each other's heads."

Rachel sighed again and nodded. The others said their good byes as well. Then I took Hephaestus hand.

"Close your eyes," He told us.

We complied and after feeling the glare of light against my eyelids for a while and I opened them when I smelled something familiar. Moonlace flowers in a garden.

Ogygia's garden is the only one I have ever seen that can match in beauty with the garden of the Hesperides. And there, planting some Moonlace was a timeless face I thought I will never see again.

She appears to be 15 or 16 with caramel hair, braided over one shoulder which smells of cinnamon, almond-shaped eyes. She wears a white sleeveless Greek dress with a low circular neckline trimmed in gold. And I reiterate, in my money, her natural beauty surpass Aphrodite. She wasn't trying to be beautiful like her. She just was.

I smiled at her I saw her surprised expression.

"Good to see you again, Calypso."

* * *

><p><strong>And, that is all for the time being. I hope you all like the developments and believe me; the plot will thicken soon enough. After the two weeks have passed, something quite mayor than isn't supposed to happen will happen. I am looking forward to write. I will be waiting for the reviews that will surpass my record. Until next time.<strong>


	33. Chapter 33: Temporary Peace

Chapter 33: Temporary Peace

**Well, with this chapter I surpass the chapter count and review count of Part 2. It took me longer than I would have liked but I hope you enjoy this chapter anyway.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>After Hephaestus left we sat down in the soft grass of the beautiful garden and I started explaining. I expected Calypso to be one of the few members of the mythological world that don't know about me and the time travels and it seems I was right. She certainly looked surprised by my tales but what she said caught me off guard.<p>

"So you are _the _Perseus Jackson," She said. "You are Odysseus friend."

I blinked and remember that the king of Ithaca spend some time with Calypso 3000 years ago.

"He talked about me?" I asked.

"A lot," Calypso said while nodding. "He held you on a very high regard, even to the point of admiration."

I sighed. That brings back some fond memories I have of the kings I will never see again.

"You look sad," Calypso pointed out.

I sighed again.

"It's just that I miss the kings of Greece," I confessed. "They were my friends, they took me in and I feel guilty for having lied so much to them. Aside from Achilles, Oenone, Patroclus, and Penthesilea no one knew who I really was."

Calypso moved closer then, and held my gaze with her almond shaped eyes.

"Well, from what I hear, you did what you had to do," She said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make me feel much better, to be honest," I admitted. "I practically manipulated them."

"And in doing so, you prevented a lot of pain and misery," Calypso said.

Then she smiled.

"I just know you for as few minutes now but I can already tell you have a kind heart and a conscience Percy and those are good things to have," She told me.

I smiled back.

"I have missed these moments with you, Calypso," I revealed. "You are such a good person."

Her expression became unreadable after my statement and she became quiet as a tomb. I look at her but said nothing. It may take time for everything I told her to sink in and I have no rush. Besides, I enjoy the peaceful silence of her company. We remain quiet for a few minutes, lost in our own thoughts until Calypso couldn't take it anymore.

"How did you do it?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in turn.

"I mean that if what you say is true, and I have no doubt it is, this isn't the first time you are in Ogygia," Calypso pointed out. "But no man can ever find this island twice. So, I ask again, how did you do it?"

I thought about that for a few moments before answering.

"Well, if I will have to harbor a guess, I would say I managed it because the Percy of this time is still inside my body," I said shrugging. "Technically, this is his first time here."

Calypso nodded, finding the explanation reasonable. Then, one of her invisible servants told her that the food was ready.

* * *

><p>The days passed slowly but I knew for a fact that time was running faster than it seem. I knew, though, that the two weeks hadn't passed yet because Rachel hadn't contact me so far. I also knew that my friends could probably use my help right now to track down the other heroes of the New Great Prophecy but even if it sounds selfish, right now I don't care. After everything that has happened since the beginning of my time traveling journey I think I deserve a break. And even then I know that this short vacation with Calypso is just the calm before the storm. Things are about to get more dangerous than ever when the New Great Prophecy unfolds, I just know it.<p>

Calypso knew I came here willingly and not the usual ways other heroes have come to her shore but she could tell that I could use some good rest. I sleep for as long as I wanted at both night and day; something really relaxing considering all the spells I have used recently. I helped Calypso take care of her beautiful garden; not that she really needed help but she didn't mind my company. But, by far, the thing we did the most was lie down in the soft grass at night and talk for hours.

There was one thing I notice during our conversation. She wasn't enjoying herself to the fullest like the last time I was here. I wondered if, even with all the changes I have made, the fates were still cruel enough to make her fall in love with me. I don't love Calypso in the romantic sense but I don't want to break her heart either and I know I will have to leave sooner or later.

I fought the urge to sigh and abandoned that trail of thought. Instead I closed my eyes and smelled the scents of the garden. That seems to relax me.

* * *

><p>I just finished planting a golden flower in the garden when I sensed Rachel in my head.<p>

"_Hello Rachel, have the two weeks passed already?" _I asked

"_Yes,"_ She replied.

That was when I noticed something was wrong. Her tone of voice in my head was charged with concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Rachel hesitated before answering.

"_I think it will be better to explain everything to you in the next Cabin Counselors meeting,"_ She answered. _"Something really bad happened three days ago and since Chiron wasn't 100% sure of what to do he decided to wait for you before spilling his gut. He didn't want to cause a panic at camp."_

I frowned, starting to feel concerned too. If Chiron didn't know what to do and the information can cause a panic things must be very bad. The question is how bad.

"_Fine, I won't search your mind for the answers then but could you at least define how bad it is?" _I asked.

"_Bad as in Kronos is the least of our problems bad," _Rachel replied.

I blinked. That is definitely bad.

"_I will get there as soon as I can then,"_ I said and broke the connection.

I look at Calypso and sighed.

"I have to go," I said sadly.

Calypso looked at me in the eyes for a moment and sighed as well.

"Fates, why are you so cruel with me?" She muttered loud enough for me to hear it.

That was when I confirmed my suspicions. She fell in love with me again.

"Percy, please don't go," Calypso pleaded. "I am tired of being alone."

I moved closer and held her hands.

"Calypso, believe me when I tell you that I don't want to hurt you," I said a few inches from her face. "In fact, I hate myself for making you feel this way but I don't have a choice. I need to go."

That was when she started sobbing and I hugged her trying to comfort her. We stay like that for a few moments, neither of us really wanting to let go.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later I was in the shore, staring at the magical raft that will take me home.<p>

I would have board by now but Calypso said she wanted to give me a present before I leave so I waited patiently. Eventually she came back with a small wooden chest that fit in her right palm. Her eyes were still red from crying but she stopped sobbing a while ago.

I thought she was going to give me that flower again to plant in my apartment but I knew she was going to give me something else when I saw the chest. With her hands shaking slightly, she opened the chest and I saw a blue pearl.

"My mother was a sea nymph and before the First Titan War she gave me this pearl," Calypso said. "She told me that if the man I fall in love with was a water and/or storm user, I should give it to him. When you need a boost in your natural demigod powers all you need to do is feel the pearl close to you and think about me and it will give you more energy until you either exhaust its reserves or… forget about my face," She explained, her voice breaking in the last part.

I stared at her timeless and beautiful face, not to remember because of the pearl, but because I will never forgive myself if I forget Calypso's face; the face of this mesmerizing goddess, kind to the core.

I grabbed the pearl and held it with great care, as if I was holding Calypso's hopes of happiness. That was when I made up my mind. I looked in her eyes again.

"Calypso, I take this with an oath," I said determined. "It won't be tomorrow or the day later or soon enough for your liking by that matter, but I will come back and free you; I swear on the River Styx."

She gasped and looked at me with new found hope. The next thing happened on pure impulse. She threw herself at me and crashed her lips with mine. At first I was startled. I didn't kiss her back but I didn't pull away either. I just let her enjoy this one moment of happiness she have been waiting for so long.

Reluctantly, she let go but she had a radiant smile in her face. That alone made my day. I touch her soft cheeks for a moment lost in her eyes and smile. Reluctantly, I let go as well and step on the raft.

"Good bye Calypso, and see you in the future," I said.

I gave her one last look and let the raft take me away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone liked this chapter one way or another. I personally found some parts a little sad for my liking but I wrote them anyway. I will update as fast as I can. The next chapter will be much shorter than this one because I want to go straight forward with it and end it on a cliff hanger but, believe me, the bad news will be quite interesting. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34: Decisions Based On Love

Chapter 34: Decisions Based On Love

**I was originally going to put two main topics in this chapter but after writing the first one I decided to divide it in two. I will update the next part after reading some reviews for this chapter. I REALLY want to know what you think. **

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Unlike the last time, the magic raft took me to the creek inside the borders of Camp Half-blood. As I step out of the raft I wondered why was that but I answered my own question when I noticed Rachel close by. The magic raft must have followed her mind signature through our link and it led me here.<p>

She was wearing an orange T-shirt of Camp Half-blood, blue jeans, a pair of green snickers and her red hair was tied in a pony-tail. I shook my head. How can someone dress so mismatched and be so beautiful?

Rachel smiled when she heard that trail of thought. Then she moved closer and hugged me.

"Percy, I missed you so much," She confessed. "Without you I feel so empty I want to cry myself to sleep."

That blunt confession startled me for a moment but I smiled as well.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said. "It just isn't the same since our mind link grew stronger. I have grown so used to your presence in my head that when its cut off for a long time it's hard for me to focus on something other than you," I admitted, remembering my thoughts drifting toward Rachel when I was alone in Ogygia.

She hugged me more tightly but when her face was 2 inches from mine I pulled away. From the heavy sigh I heard I knew she was disappointed but we were in a position that made uncomfortable. Calypso and I kissed goodbye a few minutes ago. It doesn't seem right to me to be so soon in that position with Rachel, especially since I can feel her love for me growing stronger with each passing day. Our mind separation didn't make her relax at the thought of being able to have some privacy. On the contrary, it made her wish more than ever to expose to me her inner thoughts, darkest secrets, greatest fears, and fondest memories. She wanted me. She needed me. Very, _very_ badly.

Rachel blushed a little at the accuracy of my analysis.

"Yes, that is completely true," She admitted. "I know you still hadn't truly gotten over Zoë, but I just can't help how I feel about you, Percy. I loved you for months before we gained this mind link and it continues to magnify my feelings for you with no sign of slowing down. I truly love you Percy; every part of you and both the good and the bad. And you are right, I need you and much more than you realize. I already decided that if you die before me, I will kill myself to follow you," She whispered, locking eyes with me. "I don't want to live in a world without you and I won't. My life is yours Percy Jackson and yours alone."

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends probably the most romantic chapter I have ever done. I thought it was about time for Rachel to get to this important point. Besides, considering what I have in mind for three particular lines of the New Great Prophecy, I needed to get this done. I will update fast anyway, but the more reviews I get for this chapter, the faster I will update. I really want to know your detailed opinions so please review.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35: Not the Same Pattern

Chapter 35: Not the Same Pattern

**I noticed that many of you liked the development of the last chapter. Well, thanks for the reviews and prepare for another development; a sudden turn of events. Read on.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Rachel and I stared at each other's eyes in absolute silence. Well, as silent as it can be when our minds are intertwined like a whirlpool. I knew she was telling the truth. I could feel it from every word coming out of her mouth. She meant everything she told me. She loves me more than her own life.<p>

Oddly enough, I wasn't too surprised to hear that and the implications sunk in very quickly. I guess I was actually seeing this coming and considering that I was well aware that Rachel's love for me continues to grow it is hardly surprising.

I wanted to tell Rachel that if I die before her there is no need whatsoever for her to follow me but I knew before I started that it would be a pointless discussion. I have never felt so much determination coming from Rachel. She made up her mind in my absence and she will be too stubborn be talked out of it. But… have _I _made up my mind? Have I decided to move on and leave Zoë in the past?

No of course not. But then, when she declared her love for me why did I have the urge snog her senseless? Why did that sounded like something I have been waiting to hear for a long time? Why was there a voice, instinct or whatever in the back of my mind telling me that Rachel is the one for me?

I sighed. Oh Aphrodite you just love to make me feel conflicted, don't you?

Rachel looked slightly nervous after her declaration but she said nothing. Spoken words aren't truly necessary between us. Instead, she closed her eyes and connected her emotions with mine. I gasped for breath when they hit me with full force. This time, I wasn't just getting pieces or hints. I was feeling her all of her love for me to the core. It was… beautiful. I can't think of another word for it.

We stood there for seemingly endless moments, feeling each other's souls. I would be a damn liar if I say I didn't like what I was feeling. Our minds were closer than ever and it was even exhilarating. However, I didn't get to answer with my own confused feelings because someone cleared his throat behind us.

We opened our eyes, sighing as the perfect moment in time shattered.

"Sorry to interrupt but the Cabin Counselors meeting is about to begin," Chiron said sheepish.

I stared at the centaur wondering just how much he overheard. Then I shrugged. Better that Chiron overhears us than some others at camp.

* * *

><p>After entering the Big House and saying to everyone Rachel and I took a seat and I waited for someone to explain what the Hades happened. I could feel tension in the air but not from everyone. My quest friends looked nervous so I was pretty sure they knew what this was about but the leaders from the other cabins just looked curious. Chiron cleared his throat and looked at me.<p>

"I think it will be better to go straight to the point since we don't have much time," He said. "When, it came to my attention that the Titans were planning to release the Giants I was expecting the same pattern from the First Giant War to repeat itself."

"And that pattern was…?" I asked.

"That they somehow manage to kidnap Hera and drain her power to raise the Giant king," Chiron explained. "However, the same pattern wasn't repeated."

Chiron took a deep breath and his next words made me jump from my seat.

"They kidnapped Hecate."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a very sudden turn of events right? I am essentially doing something pretty similar to what happened in The Lost Hero but I changed the goddess and I have a few more original aces up my sleeve. Please let me know what you think. <strong>


	36. Chapter 36: Ingredients

Chapter 36: Ingredients

**Yeah, I know I hadn't updated for a while. I have been helping my dad with his job so I have been busy but now I have a new chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it and please read the author notes at the bottom.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>"Say what?"I yelled.<p>

Some flinched at my outburst but I couldn't care less right now. Hecate, the ruler of magic and the most powerful goddess who isn't an Olympian has been kidnapped? How the Hades did this happened?

Chiron sighed started talking.

"While you were in Ogygia we have been busy doing what you instructed," He began. "We managed to contact Penthesilea and she used her influence to grant Hecate, Rachel and me an audience with Hylla, the Roman Amazon queen. We gave her a brief summary of your time traveling journey and then inform her that we suspect that she and her sister are half-bloods from the New Great Prophecy."

"Then everything went wrong," Chiron continued sighing again, "when a Giant called Clytius suddenly attacked the amazon base, catching us off guard and demanding we hand him over Hecate."

"Another Giant has awaken?" I asked surprised.

Chiron nodded looking troubled.

"That particular Giant is Ares counterpart but he holds a grudge on Hecate because she immolated him during the First Titan War and that made it easier for Hercules and Ares to finish him off," Chiron explained. "Anyway, we were trying to fend him off but, although we were clearly injuring him and we had a goddess fighting with us, it seemed that his blind rage made him ignore the pain and he kept fighting. Then all of the sudden he grabbed Rachel with one huge hand," He said making me gasp. "It wouldn't have taken him any effort at all to crush her to death but before he could even start… Hecate got on her knees and swore on the River Styx that she will come with him if he let Rachel go unharmed."

I stood there surprised at what I have heard. I looked at Rachel and she nodded. Hecate had actually saved Rachel and went as far as getting on her knees to keep her safe. I seriously doubt many gods would have swallowed their pride to that extent. Well, makes me decide two things.

The first is that Hecate is now officially my favorite goddess the one I respect the most. She and my father are in a tie right now although if she keeps earning more of my respect she might surpass even him and become my favorite immortal ever.

The second is that if she hadn't turned herself in Rachel would have probably died. That means I owe her again. And I will pay my debt by rescuing her, even if I have to face the 14 Giants single handily.

"Well I don't know about you guys but Rachel and I are going to rescue Hecate, right Rachel?" I asked.

She nodded at once and grinned.

"You read my mind Percy," She teased.

I chuckled.

"Actually yes, I did."

The other campers were looking at us weirdly but I didn't bother to explain. The full implication of what is like to have a mind link like ours… there are no words to explain it completely. You have to experience it to fully understand it.

"I expected you to decide that Percy, but we don't have a clue of where they are holding Hecate captive," Chiron explained.

I didn't bother to answer him either. Instead, summon back my Grimoire in its feather form to my right hand. After muttering "reveal yourself" in the old tongue the feather was gone and the thick book took its place.

I ignored the gasps and whispers of the campers and I found the page I was looking for. I read the instructions written in the old tongue and when I was sure of what to do I closed it.

"Okay, I can find Hecate with a special tracking spell," I began. "Normally, it is very hard to track down gods with magic because they can erect barriers around them to provoke interference. However, this particular tracking spell should point me in the right direction if I get all the ingredients and use any celestial event. The sooner will be high noon in one hour and a half so unless we want to wait until moonrise and waste most of the day we should get the ingredients fast," I explained.

"Okay," Thalia said slowly, taking everything in. "And what ingredients do you need?"

"Well, I need 5 pounds of Juniper wood," I said. "So Grover, please could you tell your girlfriend to make you some?"

My satyr friend nodded and left the room.

"I also one golden drachma although that should be easy enough to find, I hope," I said looking around.

Bianca tossed me one and I catch it.

"Thanks," I muttered. "Now, when I have enough wood I need to surround it with a circle of celestial bronze spears of the same length. As long as they aren't rusty they should work for the spell but the shinier they are the better. Clarisse, could you please do that for me?"

She stood up and left although she muttered something under her breath that sounded like "who died and made him boss". I paid no mind and continue.

"Now, the trickiest thing on the list… is blood from an Olympian," I claimed making some gasps. "So I guess I will have to ask Mr. D. to give me a sample."

Everyone looked at each other nervous.

"Do you actually believe that he will give you some of his blood willingly?" Annabeth asked like if I lost my mind.

I shook my head.

"Not at all," I replied. "So I will rely on my plan B when asking inevitably fails."

"And what is plan B?" Thalia asked me.

"Honestly? Put him in his place; this camp should have done that a very long time ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so the next chapter will feature a confrontation between Dionysus and Percy. How do you think he will respond? Let me know what you think. I will update when I can.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37: Stating Facts

Chapter 37: Stating Facts

**So here is the next chapter. Not much to say other than please enjoy and review.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I was waiting for Chiron to bring Mr. D to the Big House. The centaur told us, with some shame in his voice that our camp director was trying to convince the Harpies to patrol at the end of the summer sooner, so that they can devour more campers than often, in exchange of swimming pool filled with wine.<p>

The spineless jerk. He really needs to be taught a lesson and he will soon enough, if I have anything to say about it.

"Percy, are sure you want to do this?" Thalia asked concerned.

I nodded at once.

"Dionysus may be here against his will but that doesn't give him the right to treat us like he does," I said with conviction. "If Zeus won't put him in his place then I will. Besides, I need the blood anyway; might as well solve two problems in one go. I only ask that you don't interrupt us even if we end up fighting and that you keep his two kids at camp away from here; they don't need to see this," I added.

Everyone stopped arguing then and started to look with curiosity to the near future. Rachel and pretty much all the cabin leaders except for the kids of the god in question and were in their seats. I was standing in front of the stairs that lead to the attic with my arms folded. We waited for a few more minutes until the door opened and the god of wine and madness entered the room.

He looked at more annoyed than anything else.

"I was finishing a good business deal and Chiron interrupts me to tell me that you seek an audience with me," He said in a monotonous tone. "So what is this about, Peter Johnson?"

I glared at him.

"It's _Percy Jackson," _I said slowly.

M.D looked bored.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," He said.

I shook my head.

"No, I bother to remember your name so the least you could do is put some effort in that lazy brain of yours to remember mine," I stated.

At that point his expression turned from boredom to outrage.

"You dare…!" He yelled.

"Yes I dare," I interrupted him. "You want to know why? Because I am sick and tired of your attitude!" I yelled back. "Just because you are forced to be here doesn't mean you can do and say whatever you want to us. In all the time you have been here, you could have done a lot of good and made yourself useful but if your personality is anything to go by, you should have been the god of laziness and idiocy."

Now that stroked a nerve. His face turned red with rage as he glared at me.

"You think you are so much more important than me to speak to me like that, eh?" He spat out.

"Actually yes, I do," I said bluntly making several people gasp. "I have been doing a lot to win this war both before and during my time travels. What have you done? You have done nothing worth mentioning since this war started!" I yelled. "This is your civilization too and you should try to save it at least for the feeling of self-preservation. But no, you don't do anything useful. So I ask, are you simply too lazy and useless to do things for the greater good or do you simply have a death wish?"

"I am immortal you fool!" He bellowed. "I can't die!"

"Oh yes, you can," I said still glaring. "In case you were lazy enough to pay attention to the New Great Prophecy, I will inform you that the Giants are joining the Titans in the war. If your counter-part defeats you, you will fade or die in other words," I declared. "So you can sit here and act all high and mighty but if you don't take action sooner or later your counter-part will come after you and to be brutally honest, if I would have to bet in that fight, the Giant will have my money and support."

Dionysus opened his mouth but closed it again. He looked frustrated, as if looking for more arguments but couldn't think of any.

"What do you want?" He ended up asking.

"I want to use a spell to track down Hecate, who has been kidnapped by a Giant," I answered. "However, the most important ingredient is enough blood from an Olympian to completely cover a golden drachma. In other words, I need some of your blood," I explained.

He started glaring at me again.

"You insult me and now expect me to give you my blood?" He asked in a yell. "And for what? To rescue an insignificant _minor _goddess?"

"I am not insulting you," I claimed. "I am merely stating facts. As for Hecate she has earned my respect and gratitude a hundred times over and she has done much more than you have to help our cause in the war by working behind in the shadows and spying on Kronos. And I owe her a lot so I am going to rescue her. But to rescue her I need to know where she is. To know that I need your blood. So you either give me your blood right now or I will take it by force!" I shouted.

There was a long silence after that. Our glaring contest continued and, from the corner of my eyes, I could see that everyone else was looking at me in awe for standing up to Dionysus.

"Are you threatening me?" He bellowed.

"Yes I am," I confirmed.

"And do you really think you will be able to beat me and take what you need?" He asked me narrowing his eyes.

"After everything I have done, you truly want to test me?" I asked my voice and eyes cold and lethal.

Mr. D looked expression was unreadable but I could tell he was considering that I have a point. Then with a look like if he just swallowed something foul, he materialize a wine cup and a knife. He slashed his left wrist without flinching and filled the cup with the ichor. Then he moved slowly and gave me the cup.

"Fine, try and save your precious Hecate, but don't say now I have never done anything useful," He said.

I nodded but said nothing.

"And Jackson," He said for once getting my name right. "As much as I hate to admit it… you may have taught me a thing or two."

And without uttering another word he left opened the door and left the Big House.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you liked it? I did so I hope you did also. Anyway, in the next chapter the spell will be casted but the really important part will happen around halfway through the chapter. Please review. <strong>


	38. Chapter 38: Location

Chapter 38: Location

**Well, my Christmas gift to you is two part chapter. If all goes well, I will post the second part at some point in the next 18 hours. Right now is around midnight in my time zone so maybe before 6:00 p.m. in mine I will post the next part. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Everything was almost set. The spears surrounded the Juniper wood, the wood in question was on fire and I have the golden drachma buried in the blood of the cup. I just needed to wait until midday.<p>

We were in an isolated clearing in the woods because for the time being we hadn't informed most of the camp about recent events and we didn't have much time until midday. The cabin leaders and my friends were around though as was Chiron.

I looked at my watch again. It was almost time.

"Okay, everyone listen up," I said getting everyone's attention. "I am about to start the spell so please take three steps backwards," I asked of them.

They complied and at the exact second I dropped the bloodied drachma into the flames as I thought of the spell process.

At first, nothing happened. Just when I was starting to think that I timed it wrong the wood cracked and the flames change into a blue color. Then the smoke produced by the fire was beginning to take shape.

"Is that supposed to be happening?" Bianca asked.

I nodded and waited. The shapes were letters to write the name of the place I am looking for. After minute or so we could all read the two words.

_**WOLF HOUSE**_

The name didn't mean anything to me but from Chiron's nervous expression I could tell he knew what it meant. However, before he could comment we all heard silence shattering canine roar.

"Okay," I said slowly. "I don't think that was supposed to happen."

Then, out of the smoke, we heard a voice.

"_Is Percy Jackson the caster of this spell?" _The voice asked between growls.

Everyone stared at me and I blinked.

"Yes, but who is asking?" I asked.

"_I am Lupa, the immortal she-wolf and the trainer of the Roman Demigods," _The voice answered.

I blinked again. No wonder Chiron looked nervous. She must be the closest thing to a counter-part he has. Then she spoke again.

"_The Goddess Trivia has a message for Percy Jackson and Thalia Grace," Lupa informed. "She knew that Jackson will use a tracking spell to know where she is and told me to deliver the message to them and only to them," _Lupa informed.

I was confused for a moment but soon I remembered that Trivia is Hecate's roman form. I looked at Thalia who looked puzzled. Suddenly, the smoke split in two vertical clouds and surrounded us both.

The last thing I heard before darkness took me away was a bunch of worried shouts from the campers before Rachel was kicked out of my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I will try to post the next update soon enough. Oh and I will appreciate good, long, and detailed reviews for both chapters. They will make good Christmas presents for me. <strong>


	39. Chapter 39: Message from Trivia

Chapter 39: Message from Trivia

**Okay so here is the next part. Enjoy.**

**Thalia's POV**

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and gasped for breath. The last thing I remember was that cloud of blue smoke engulfing me. I looked around and saw Percy was still trying to shake the dizziness off him but that sight wasn't what made me gasp for breath again.<p>

A seven feet tall wolf was staring at me. I am guessing she must be Lupa. She may be a little intimidating considering she looks big and fierce enough to swallow me whole but her eyes, silver as mist, were looking at me fondly and that caught me off guard. Why would such a massive wolf, with chocolate red fur, like me if we have never even met?

She grinned widely and I could see her white fangs, as sharp as knives.

"_You have grown a lot since I last saw you, pup,"_ She said in my head.

I blinked in confusion. What did she just said?

"_I first saw you when Hera hand me over your brother, nearly 12 years ago,"_ She told me.

My eyes widen.

"You know Jason?" I blurted out.

Lupa nodded proudly.

"_He is the best demigod I have trained in well over a century,"_ The she-wolf said. _"After his training with me was complete I told him the direction of Camp Jupiter and he eventually arrived. Now-days, he is the lead centurion of the Fifth Cohort which is the closest thing to a Cabin leader you have at your Greek camp."_

I don't really know much about the ways of the romans but I smiled with pride as well. My brother leads something like a Cabin at Camp Jupiter and from what I hear there may be many demigods there, even if they aren't children of Zeus.

"That is great news," Percy said and smiled at me.

Then, Lupa's grin faded and she turned serious.

"_All right listen to me very carefully because we don't have much time,"_ She stated.

We nodded and let her continue.

"_For starters, in case you hadn't noticed right now you are unconscious and we three are sharing a dream inside my head so that I can talk to you,"_ She started. _"Now, as I am sure you are aware, Trivia has been kidnapped. The Giant Cytius choose my territory to trap her."_

"Why?" Percy asked.

"_Because the Wolf House is an ancient place with immense raw power,"_ Lupa answered. _"Trivia is a very powerful goddess despite being a minor one and she has tons of magic tricks on her sleeve she could use to escape. However, before I explain you what method they use to restrain her I need to tell you something else,"_ She pointed out and looked at Thalia.

"_Trivia may be cut off from most of her powers but she can still sear messages into the minds of immortals that are close by and since I was the only immortal on her side that fit into that category she contacted me,"_ Lupa continued. _"She told me to contact the senate of Camp Jupiter and demand the help of the Fifth Cohort's legion to rescue Trivia and rid the enemy forces off my home. I told them that they can send as many representatives of their senate and other Cohorts as they want but that the Praetor Reyna and has to come and Jason is to take command of his legion without question."_

I gasped again.

"My brother will come?" I asked wide eyed.

Lupa nodded.

"_And that is where you come in,"_ She stated. "_I told them I also recruited the help of the Amazon army and from another strike force and that they are to cooperate. What they don't know is that the other reinforcements are Greek troops,"_ She pointed out. _"That is why I asked for the Legion of the Fifth Cohort alone. Although Reyna and the senators have authority over Jason, he is the immediate leader of the only Roman Legion they will send and most of the Cohort soldiers are very loyal to him. If the main leaders want to attack you Greeks but Jason refuses to fight her sister and her friends, the unnecessary fighting will be prevented and we can fight the real enemy together,"_ She explained.

I took everything in silence. So, my brother and I may be the only thing that stops another conflict between Greeks and Romans. We are the key to start the necessary alliance to defeat our enemies for good at The Doors of Death.

Percy's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Isn't Reyna the praetor from the New Great Prophecy and also the sister of Hylla, the queen of the Amazons?" He asked.

Lupa nodded.

"_I invited them because they are among the group of fourteen demigods and because they are influential," _Lupa explained. _"Their presence may be critical to forge a successful alliance between Greeks, Amazons and Romans. But we still need Jason and Thalia to have any hope of beginning the negotiations. In other words, Jason and Thalia will both be our saving Grace,"_ Lupa said grinning again.

For once, the mention of my mother's surname didn't bother me. I liked the way she put it.

"Okay, can you tell us now, what method they use to restrain Hecate, Trivia or whatever you want to call her?" I asked.

"_Well, they stole three valuable magical weapons from her, Prometheus and Oceanus acquired other two, they stole one that belong to Daedalus and they are waiting for Percy to be his usual self and try to rescue her to gain the last one that is in his possession,"_ Lupa said._ "Then they used their insane amount of power to chain her. Do you follow me?"_

At first I didn't have a clue of what she meant. She was being too cryptic, for Zeus bolt. Then I saw Percy's worried to death expression and it hit me in the face.

"You are talking about the souls of magic, right?" I asked growing worried

Lupa nodded grimly.

"_Trivia is very powerful with magic but not even she can overpower the energy of six of those weapons combined with the ancient power of my home,"_ The she-wolf explained. _"They are planning to drain Hecate of all her magical power to raise Porphyrion,_ _the Giant king. And to make things worse Atlas, Prometheus, Hyperion, Krios and Oceanus will add a portion of their power to the mix along with the already massive power of my home and that of the soul of magic, at peak of power once they are done restraining Trivia, to continue the raising even further. With all that raw power they could easily raise the other 13 Giants from Tartarus at once,"_ Lupa declared.

My blood ran cold when everything sank in. This is _really _bad.

"_You need to save Trivia and stop this madness before it starts for if the fourteen Giants rise, you cannot even begin to understand the peril we will all be in,"_ Lupa told us. "_Oh and one last thing, make sure to bring a few weapons made of silver to fight Lycaon and wolf pack,"_ She added. _"He sided with our enemies and that's the only metal that can kill them. Now I will take you back to your bodies."_

"Wait, what about…" But a roar from Lupa shut me up.

"_I said I was done,"_ She growled. _"You have a lot to do and no time to waste. Farwell, child of lightning,"_ She told me.

Then, our vision faded and we lost track of time.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoy. Please, give me good, detailed reviews as Christmas presents. I will appreciate that. Well, marry Christmas for those who celebrate it.<strong>


	40. Chapter 40: Title Recovered

Chapter 40: Title Recovered

**Important news everyone. I am in my grandparents' house and I will stay there for nearly two weeks. The thing is they don't like that I spend too much time in a computer when I am there. So, even if I manage to update frequently the chapters may be short and it will be easier for me to post them at night (in my time zone). I am just informing you beforehand. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter 125 of The Time Chronicles.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>"<em>Percy, please wake up!" <em>Rachel worried voice said in my head.

My eyes opened and I stand up. When I looked at my surroundings I noticed that pretty much everyone in the clearing was staring at Thalia and me.

"What the Hades happened?" Katie Gardner.

I gave Thalia a "let me handle this" look.

"We were informed of a big problem and when I say big problem I mean global crisis," I claimed.

As quickly as I could, I told them what Lupa told us. I had to add some information about the souls of magic to avoid confusion but I kept the Titan slaying part to myself. Until I can use them for that purpose, it's important to keep that information a secret.

The reactions to the Giant threat were mixed. Some weren't sure what to make of it, mainly because they don't know much about them. Clarisse looked interested in a good fight that the new enemies could provide. Most though were very concerned and even scared.

"Well, even global crisis is an understatement if you ask me," Nico said looking grim.

I slowly nodded. With all the campers combined experiences, we have dealt with tons of dangers. However, against 14 Giants, several Titans, a werewolf pack and probably many more monsters, I am pretty sure this is the biggest threat anyone at Camp Half-Blood have ever faced, including me. And with one look around I noticed that everyone was realizing that.

But I know that I can't go with my quest members' friends alone. The Roman demigods are far more warlike and serious than us. So, if we want to make a good impression, we need to show them that the Greek demigods are great fighters and heroes as well. We need to prove them we are worthy enough to be their friends and allies. I am going to need the very best demigods at camp.

I took a deep breath and look at the Cabin leaders.

"Max and Clarisse, please bring the best 8 members of the Ares cabin to Half-Blood Hill," I asked of them. "Lee Fletcher, bring the 9 best archers you got at the Apollo Cabin. Annabeth, you are the best strategist of your cabin but please bring most clever fighter of your cabin, another one who is the most knowledgably when it comes to combat, the best one at fighting with stealth, and the last one is the best at fighting head on. Silena, you go alone to Half-blood hill," I said. "You are the only one from your Cabin I trust when it comes to combat. Beckendorf, bring the best fighter from your cabin and the other one must be the best at mechanics that can also hold his ground with a weapon. Katie, bring the best fighter of your cabin that is also good with the powers of nature inherited by Demeter. The twins of Dionysus cabin and the Stoll brothers go there alone," I said. "And to whoever you pick, please give them a summary of the new Giant threat in the Wolf house. Now go, we have no time to waste," I urged.

Some frown at my requests but they leave to do what they were told.

Bianca, Thalia, Nico, stayed with me but they were staring. I shrugged.

"I understand that each Cohort at Camp Jupiter has an exact number of 40 soldiers," I informed. "So, I wanted 40 soldiers as well as a sign of equality. After they gather everyone, if you add the four of us we will be 40," I claimed.

"Nice quick thinking," Bianca praised.

I gave her a quick smile.

"Actually, I have a mission for Nico and you," I told them. "I want you to go to the underworld and get exactly 40 undead soldiers and bring them here as soon as you can."

The children of Hades nodded and shadow traveled away, possibly to Orpheus' entrance to the underworld. Then I turned to Tyson.

"I am going to need you to go back to dad's palace and ask him to lend us the 39 best Cyclopes he can spare," I told him. "Think you can do that?" I asked.

He nodded with a childish smile.

"Yes, and Tyson will make daddy proud," He said and ran out of the clearing, probably toward the shore.

I turned to Chiron.

"Do you think you can rally 39 centaurs?" I asked him. "Preferably 39 with some self-control as well as fighting prowess," I added.

Chiron sighed.

"I can try but it will take me until sunset at least," He replied. "But are you sure it's a good idea to get the Cyclopes and my kind involved Percy?" He asked me. "The Romans don't like them."

I shrugged.

"We need help," I pointed out. "Besides, if they can make an alliance with us Greeks, then they can tolerate our own allies."

Chiron stared at me and shook his head.

"Where did you learn to be such a good strategist?" He asked in awe.

I smirked.

"The Trojan War helped," I answered.

Chiron chuckled and left without uttering another word. Then I turned to Thalia.

"Please send an Iris-message to Artemis and inform tell her what Lupa told us in detail," I said. "With her counter-part about to be raised, she may want to help us and tell her that if she joins us, that she brings 40 huntresses, regardless of their species. Besides, having her around may reduce the chances of conflict with the Roman demigods," I added.

Thalia rolled her eyes at the request but nodded and left. Then I turned to Grover, who was the last one in the clearing aside from Rachel.

"I have a plan for the Satyrs and other nature spirits to join us, but I will have to leave that for last," I told him. "It may not take too long for the half-bloods at camp to gather at Half-blood Hill and I will have things to say to them then. In the meantime, you can spread the voice of what is going on to any nature spirit at Camp who will listen so that they have time to assimilate everything before dropping on them the shocking bombshell of my plan," I said.

Grover nodded slowly and left. Then Rachel grinned at me.

"Seems that you got your title of General back," She said chuckling. "And, if you ask me, you are a natural leader," She added.

I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said.

Then she narrowed her eyes before widening them.

"So," She said slowly. "From what I am getting from your head, before your new speech you are going to…?"

I nodded.

"Nico told me about her in one of the breaks from the magical training," I said. "I don't really know her but it might be worth the shot. So, yeah, Hestia and I are going to have a talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, in case you hadn't noticed, I am setting everything up for the biggest, most important, and most detailed battle I have done in my fanfiction career so far. The next several chapters will have their moments but they will be scene setters as well. However, when fight breaks out expect more action from me than you have ever read before. <strong>

**As for Hestia, remember that Percy meet her halfway through The Last Olympian and Percy time traveled at the beginning. That means he doesn't know about **_**those **_**future events. I will update as soon as I can but like I said the chapters may not be very long. Well, I hope you liked chapter 125. If you did, please review.**


	41. Chapter 41: The First and The Last

Chapter 41: The First and The Last

**Not much to say other than please read and review.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>While everyone was busy, Rachel and I were heading to the Dinning Pavilion. We were going toward the Hearth of Hestia, in the bonfire.<p>

The strange thing is that almost no one seems to know there is a goddess at Camp. Nico told me that, technically, she is always present in the bonfire of the Dinning Pavilion at every meal and that she receives a portion of the food offerings as we burn them in her hearth but that she doesn't like crowds so she remains unseen most of the time. He also told me that she usually shows herself to demigods that she has the feeling she will help in the future, for one reason or another.

I have pondered on that since Nico told me about it. I am sure I saw her my first night at Camp Half-blood, or rather, she let me see her. That means that she was going to help me at some point. But, if she had helped me so far, I hadn't noticed. Maybe she was supposed to help me in the week before my sixteenth birthday, but Kronos sent me back in time and it disrupted the natural flow of fate.

We keep walking until we saw the bonfire. There with an iron staff tending the fire was the same girl I last saw when I was twelve. She looked eight years old but that didn't surprise me at all. Artemis likes to look younger than she is too. Her hair was mousy-brown and she had somewhat warm and cozy eyes of fire. She wore a simple brown dress.

When she noticed our presence, her fire eyes stared at me. You might think they look intimidating but there was no hint of malice in them. They shine with the warmth of home. It was then that I knew at first sight that this goddess was probably the best example of good that you can find in a god.

She smiled at me.

"Thank you for thinking highly of me so soon," She told me.

I blinked. She must have read my mind.

"_I didn't feel any intrusion,"_ Rachel pointed out.

"_Neither did I,"_ I thought her. _"But maybe it is because she isn't part of our mind link. I will look in my Grimoire later to find out if there is a spell that can keep immortals out of our minds."_

Rachel nodded and I focused on Hestia again. I bowed my head.

"Nice to meet you, Lady Hestia and I apologize for not talking to you when you showed yourself to me 4 years back," I told her.

"Don't worry, I knew you weren't going to talk to me anyway," Hestia said. "As the Goddess of Hearth I also watch over the home of the Fates and sometimes I get sneak peeks of the future," She revealed. "I saw a vision stating I will help you a week before your sixteen birthday but, as you know, fate has change."

I nodded.

"I suppose you have heard the New Great Prophecy then?" I asked her.

"I have," Hestia confirmed. "And that has triggered a very large chain reaction of new future events. Take your mind partner Rachel for example," She said looking at her.

Rachel blinked.

"Excuse me?" She asked confused.

Hestia's gaze fixed on Rachel looking thoughtful.

"When I first get information from the fates about what I was going to help Percy about, I also got information about your own fate, Rachel Dare," The goddess stated. "It was going to be an important fate but along with many things, that was changed as well, and the last time I check on the fates, your new future has been clouded. Neither I nor the fates themselves are sure of what time will eventually do with you other than it will be vital to end the war and that, my dear, probably makes you the most important mortal alive," Hestia declared.

Rachel's eyebrows went up at what Hestia said. I could feel her surprise through our bond.

"What was supposed to be my fate?" Rachel asked Hestia.

"That I cannot say," She replied. "I know you want answers but I am forbidden to directly reveal the content of the future, wherever it changes or not. Besides, considering that fate has changed for all of us, that information is pretty much useless right now," She pointed out. "Anyway, you didn't come here to talk about your fate; you came here to ask for my help, didn't you?" She asked me.

I slowly nodded.

"I understand that your Roman form, Vesta, was very important back in the day," I said. "There is a higher chance that the Roman demigods won't attack us if you are on our side."

Hestia's expression was emotionless. She became so quiet for several minutes I wondered if she was even going to answer me. When she did, though, she asked me a question.

"Do you know why I lack a throne in Olympus if I am Zeus' sister?" She asked me.

I had to think back to answer.

"Because you hand over your throne to Dionysus to prevent a civil war among the gods, right?" I asked.

"That is only partially true," Hestia said. "I yielded my throne for that purpose, but I also did it because if I remained as one of the Twelve Olympians, in case of war I will have to go on the offensive along with the other gods," She confessed. "But I am not a goddess that involves conflict."

She looked toward the fire, watching as the flames consumed the wood.

"I am the first child of Kronos and Rhea and the last one to be taken out of my father's stomach," She continued. "I am the longing for home. I am the Goddess of Hearth. I am the last line of defense of Olympus for, when all the other mighty gods go on the offensive, I am all that's left to defend our homeland. I am many things and I have many names but you two, challengers of fate, may call me The Last Olympian," She said, still staring at the flames as red as her eyes.

"_The Last Olympian," _I thought. "_Well, considering her titles, the name kind of fits." _I said in my head.

"_Too true," _Rachel thought.

Then Hestia looked up from the flames and locked eyes with me.

"Like I said, when it comes to conflict, my job is defending; not attacking," She told us. "However, your father Poseidon is busy fighting an ocean war and most of the other Olympians are busy in their own business and hadn't learnt of the new threat, or simply chose to do nothing about it. According to the ancient laws, there are two loopholes that would allow me to fight directly when all the other Olympians aren't busy with war," She stated. "The first one is if the fight it involves my Giant counter-part, I can go to engage him with an indefinite number of demigods at my side. The second is if Artemis is the only Olympian fighting as well, I can go on the offensive as well as the defensive, to aid my fellow maiden goddess. And, once you establish your base camp, I can claim it under my protection and if the enemy attacks us first, I can retaliate with everything I have." She told us.

The Goddess of Hearth looked toward the flames again.

"For the first time, I am having doubts about the future," She confessed. "Good or bad, it has always been clear to me. But, when I look at you two, I see light and hope; two very important things to have in these dangerous times," She told us. "The hearth and the home needs its hope to keep going and its light to keep its members united, even at the worst of times. That is why you have my support. Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare, it will be an honor to fight at your side," She said and stood up.

I looked at the goddess not sure of what to say. But I do know one thing for sure. She really is good, just as I thought.

We thank her and she turned her back to us.

"When the forces you are assembling are ready ask Chiron to guide you and your army to Bunker 9," She told me. "I will await you there and I have an idea that will make your campaign easier."

And without saying another word, she stepped in the bonfire and vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>I liked chapter so I hope you did also. Now Hestia is joining the party. What do you think awaits Percy's army at Bunker 9? Any guesses? Tell you what, if anyone guesses right, I will send PMs saying the answer and that person has the right to ask my one question that I will answer as long as it doesn't gives too much away of my plot. Well, please review.<strong>


	42. Chapter 42: Rallied

Chapter 42: Rallied

**Well, I am glad many of you liked how I portrayed Hestia. And I am also glad that Time Chronicles Part 3 now has over 400 reviews!**

**In this chapter three different battalions of 40 soldiers will show up but the real point of the chapter is getting their morale up. So, in this chapter Percy will rally them on with another speech like in chapter 18. Well, I hope I can make it inspirational enough for your liking.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I went to Half-blood Hill and stood beside Thalia's old form. From the hill I could see the glowing Golden Fleece guarded by the dragon Peleus. And beyond, standing over the plain grass, were the assembled forces I requested.<p>

It took nearly an hour to gather all the handy picked campers, mainly because there were more than a few arguments about who the best at what was but the Cabin Counselors knew their siblings well and made their minds up easily.

Aside from the demigod forces, the mindless undead warriors Nico and Bianca were formed in 8 horizontal lines of 5 warriors. They were from different eras and wield different weapons but they all obey the commands of the children of Hades so there shouldn't be a threat to us.

The Cyclopes and Centaurs hadn't arrived yet but I was mildly surprised to see Artemis and 40 of her huntresses around looking a little wary of the strong male presence around, both dead and alive. About the same 25 demigoddesses who fought at the battle in the Amazon City but this time, other huntresses that weren't present in the last battle were here. Those fifteen huntresses were either nymphs or mortals that can see through the mist.

Artemis gave me a respectful nod which I returned and, at the sight of their lady showing respect to a male, the eyes of many huntresses widen in surprise and I would have laughed if I wouldn't have over 100 pairs of eyes staring at me.

Then I thought that the Cyclopes and Centaurs naturally enjoy the thrill of battle, so they wouldn't really need any encouragement to help us. I made a spell to make my voice louder and began.

"All right everyone, listen up," I said to get their attention. "I am not going to lie to you. The near future doesn't look well for any of us. A major battle approaches and I am sure it will be the most intense any of us have ever seen. If we fight in it there is a high chance some of us will die. There is also the chance that we will lose," I stated.

"But I am going, no matter how many follow me," I continued. "Hecate has done a lot to help us win war even if you hadn't realized it. I owe her and I am not going to let her fade," I said with conviction.

"And that is not the only reason I am going," I said. "During the past two weeks you have been updated about the Roman demigods and you have heard about the New Great Prophecy. It says that some of the fourteen half-bloods will be Romans and that the only way to win will be to unite against our common enemies. However, the Romans pride themselves in their warlike ways. We need to show them that the Greek demigods and our own allies are also a mighty force to be reckoned with to have any hope of forming a successful alliance," I explained.

"Maybe the romans have better weaponry than us," I went on. "Maybe they have more organized forces. Maybe some are better trained in the art of war and strategy. But, never forget that even if the gods have two godly forms, deep down, they are still the same being," I declared looking at Artemis, who blinked. "That means that even if their training ways are different from ours, some if not all of us, have siblings and cousins at Camp Jupiter. So, in case you hadn't noticed, there may be many differences between Greek and Roman demigods but, at the end of the day, we are all half-bloods," I stated.

"We all have our strengths and skills," I said. "We just need the right situation to discover them and this full-scale battle may be just what you need to know in what you are good at when it comes to fighting. However, from what I understand, the Roman demigods don't like cowards and, although I am sure none of you are truly cowards, I need to tell you that, if anyone wishes to back out, he or she must do it now because once we begin none of us will retreat unless I realize there is no hope of winning the fight," I claimed. "If we do that, it will jeopardize our alliance with the Roman demigods. But, for everyone that wishes to fight to save the world from the Giants and Titans, I am asking you this: WILL YOU JOIN ME?" I asked in a yell.

There was a moment of absolute silence after my shout. Then, all the campers started cheering. Some who were already wearing their weapons and armors banged their weapons against their shields. Even some huntresses cheered although were frown upon by their sisters in arms and quickly shut up.

After scanning around the plains I noticed that, at least for the moment, any doubts soldiers had were replaced by sheer determination. I smiled proud of myself and walked down the hill.

Artemis greeted me when I came down. She was openly smirking.

"Even I have to admit it, Jackson; for a man you are not so bad yourself," She said out loud making some huntresses gasp.

Then she did something that baffled pretty much everyone looking. She gave me a quick hug.

I stood there, utterly gobsmacked, wondering how the Hades I get girls to follow me around without consciously trying. Artemis pulled away and laughed.

"You should see your face," She said and walked away, laughing even harder.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, in the next chapter Bunker 9 is introduced. And before anyone makes any wild theories let me assure you that this is not what it looks like. Artemis simply respects Percy much more than in canon and I couldn't resist writing that scene. She just did it for the fun of it; to stun everyone speechless. She won't be added to the fan club. Maybe her views on love will change after a certain event that will happen near toward the end of the major battle but I am not pairing her with anybody. Period.<strong>

**Please review. **


	43. Chapter 43: Preparations for War

Chapter 43: Preparations for War

**I want to thank everyone who reviews for their support and I hope you keep reviewing. Anyway, I know this chapter is shorter than the last ones but it was either that or not updating at all tomorrow because I will be busy. I have been looking forward to several of these points of the story ad more to come which is why I am with this fast streak of updates so I choose to divide the events of what I had in mind for this chapter. Bunker 9 will come later on. First, I am setting the scene for something that will be dealt in the next chapter. Well, read on.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>The camp was busy with activity. Since no one was completely sure of what we will be up against everyone was pretty much preparing for everything they could think of. While we were waiting for Chiron and Tyson with their reinforcements, the camp was preparing for a major battle with the potential of being the bloodiest in the memory of everyone at camp.<p>

The elite demigods of Camp Half-blood were choosing their weapons and armors carefully; trying to find something they are comfortable fighting with that will be fit for most battle situations. Besides, since the powers and skills of every demigod usually depend on their specific godly parent, the members of every Cabin aside from the Big Three ones and the ones of Hera and Artemis were each adding something different for the army.

The demigods from the Hermes Cabin, true to their name as kids of the god of travelers, provided every fighting demigod a blue box that transforms into a tent with a sleeping bag and everything in case the battle becomes a several days' siege. Artemis and her maidens already had their own tents so they refused the offer.

The demigods from the Demeter Cabin went to the strawberry fields and used their powers over agriculture to make more grow fast and then they brought the new harvest to the kitchen and pack enough food for the 40 demigods for a three day siege. The huntress had their ways to get their food, the undead warriors don't eat and the Centaurs and Cyclopes don't like to eat healthy food.

The demigods from the Apollo Cabin were packing most of the Nectar & ambrosia they have at Camp and their best healers who won't be coming because they can't fight well were giving tips to treat wounds to everyone who will listen.

The demigods from the Ares Cabin were stockpiling the best extra weapons and armors they could find in case anyone needs replacements.

The demigods from the Aphrodite Cabin were simply giving Silena, their only fighter and representative, every magical item they believe could be useful.

The twins from Dionysus' Cabin were getting enough water, grape and strawberry juice for the army.

The demigods Athena Cabin were organizing the strategies depending on what they know about the Giants, Titans, and werewolves. They were also supervising the extra weapons we will bring, making themselves sure they have enough variety to help their strategies.

Finally, the demigods from the Hephaestus Cabin were in charge of preparing the Greek Fire traps that will surround our base camp once we establish it. They were also making themselves sure that their best 40 automatons were in prime condition. The automatons were going to be divided in groups of 10 to protect the 4 cardinal points of our future base. They won't go on the offensive since their job is defending.

When I heard that from Beckendorf, I slapped my forehead.

"Of course!" I shouted in realization. "That is exactly what we need!"

Nyssa, a member of the Hephaestus Cabin who was chosen to fight by Beckendorf frowned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me.

I looked at my watch before answering.

"We have three and a half hours before Chiron and his forces arrive at sunset," I stated. "If I point you in the right direction, do you think you could fix the lost Bronze Dragon in time?" I asked them.

Everyone in the Hephaestus Cabin stared at me, their eyes as round as tennis balls.

"You know where the legendary Bronze Dragon is!" Beckendorf exploded.

I nodded.

"I am supposed to find him the next 4th of July, around a month before Kronos sent me to the past," I explained. "Its parts are scattered at Ant Hill," I said.

The mechanic demigods looked at each other in deep thought.

"Well, this is an opportunity very tempting to pass by," Nyssa said. "But we will need a distraction to keep the monster ants busy while we get all the parts."

"Leave that to me," I said. "I can think of a particular spell that will keep them very busy."

The demigods looked at their Cabin Councelor.

"Well, it's decided then," Beckendorf said with a smirk. "Let's go dragon hunting!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed and please review.<strong>


	44. Chapter 44: Friend

Chapter 44: Friend

**Well, this chapter is another first for the chronicles. Guess which character will have the honor of narrating it? Why, our favorite spy from the Aphrodite Cabin, of course. Please read and review.**

**Silena's POV**

* * *

><p>I was in the woods of Ant Hill. We separated from Nyssa and Charlie after Percy told them were to look for the pieces of the Bronze Dragon. He told me to follow him because he said he needs my help for a spell of his. Go figure.<p>

We kept walking until we were in possibly the widest clearing of the woods. It was big enough for our 120 current soldiers to stand comfortably and in the opposite side of the clearing more dozens of people could fit. Percy took a golden drachma out of his pocket and muttered a few words in the old tongue. That language actually sends shivers down my spine. It sounds… powerful. Yeah, that's the right word.

Percy came closer and looked at me.

"Okay, my plan is to lure all the ant monsters to this clearing and plunge them into a civil war," He said. "And for that, I need your help."

I blinked, wondering if I heard wrong.

"Pardon?" I asked confused.

"Well, in case you don't know, these ants like shiny things," Percy informed me. "I know a spell that is designed to influence the minds of monsters with that mentality. But I need one ingredient and that is where you come in."

I nodded and waited.

"You are a daughter of the goddess of love," Percy stated. "According to my Grimoire, your kind can produce pheromones in a very large quantity. So I am going to use a spell to take a portion of the real deal, then multiply it with magic, store it in this shiny golden drachma and put it in the center of the clearing. Then we just need to sit back and watch as the ants rip each other's throats to get the coin," He explained.

I blinked again but this time in surprise. I knew about the pheromones but I never thought it could be used like that. I guess that Percy is trying to apply the saying "divide and conquer" to this situation. It seems cleaver.

"Well, go ahead I guess," I said shrugging.

He put the coin in my hand and muttered some more words in the old tongue that made no sense to me whatsoever. After a blue light flashed across my palm Percy picked it up. He held it in front of him to examine it. He didn't move his eyes from the coin as he spoke.

"So, how long have you been Luke's spy?" He asked me in a casual tone, as if talking about the weather report.

My jaw dropped and my heart skipped a few beats. He knows… oh my gods. Now everyone will now I am a traitor. Now everyone will hate me.

Now Charlie will hate me…

I started sweating from the concern and fear as Percy fixed his gaze on me. His expression was emotionless and then it hit me. That must be why he took me here to an isolated place. To kill me and give my corpse to the ants that will then devour me and everyone will believe that he tried to save me but failed.

"Relax a little," He said. "I am not planning to kill you now that we are alone if that's what you are thinking. I just didn't touch the subject before because we _weren't _alone."

"How did you found out and what do you want?" I asked him, not relaxed in the slightest.

Percy shrugged.

"Earlier today I used a spell that provokes interference with any transmission that isn't sent by me, to try to contact someone in the Wolf House," He said. "That was why you couldn't use your little device to contact Luke if you were wondering."

I gulped. I should have thought about that when it didn't work.

"As for what I want," He said locking eyes with me. "I want you to explain yourself."

I blinked in confusion.

"Why do you care?" I asked. "You know I am a traitor. Mr. D will blast me to a million pieces without a second thought."

"Probably," He said shrugging. "But I am not your Camp director. I am your friend. So I want to know why did you decided to betray us."

I was genuinely touched when he said it like that. I sighed and began.

"I guess I was young and stupid 4 years ago," I started. "That and it didn't really sink in what I committed myself to do until Luke had a lot of blackmailing material and I was too afraid to tell the truth," I said laughing without humor. "Before Luke left camp, he promised to be with me after he did what he needed to do away from the camp. I like a silly and stupid girl willing to do anything for the tall and handsome guy I had a crush in, agreed to give him information when he asked. I started when Thalia's tree was poisoned and I gave him some information about the Golden Fleece and that Annabeth, Tyson and you went to look for it."

"It wasn't until you tricked Luke into confessing his crimes in that Iris message we all saw at dinner that I realized something was wrong," I continued. "I just didn't know how wrong until the next winter, when Artemis and Annabeth were kidnapped. That was when I thought "If Luke is willing to expose her oldest friend at camp to Atlas's wrath, am I expendable as well?" but then it didn't matter anymore," I said sadly. "I was too afraid to face the betrayed looks of everyone at camp if they discovered I was the spy so I kept my mouth shut and keep doing my new job. The only thing I asked in return was… that he spares Charlie if he crosses him," I added with my cheeks a bit pink.

Percy kept staring at me for a while probably thinking what to make of what I just told him. Then he shrugged again.

"I have heard worse," He said.

Before I could reply he pulled me into a hug and that caught me off guard.

"It wasn't your fault," He said in my ear. "Luke and Kronos manipulate people almost professionally. You were just caught in the middle and didn't know what to do."

Then he pulled away I looked at him slightly dazed.

"Please, keep the traitor part to yourself until after the major battle," He asked of me. "I will make sure that no one will kick you out of camp after it."

I looked at him, wondering if I should scream outraged or kiss him senseless.

"Why are you forgiving me so easily?" I ended up asking.

He locked eyes with me again and I finally realize why most girls at camp make such a fuss about his beautiful sea-green eyes. They are almost hypnotizing. Of course, I love Charlie and not Percy but I have to admit that if Charlie wouldn't be in the top of my list, Percy will probably be.

"Because you are my friend and I can forgive," He replied. "I don't need any more reasons."

And without uttering another word, he turned his back on me and dropped the drachma to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>And I finally managed to get this done. I have been planning it for a while, and although I ended up writing it differently than I originally I still liked it. And we got to see more of Percy's famous personal loyalty flaw. Well, please read and review and see you soon.<strong>


	45. Chapter 45: Bunker 9

Chapter 45: Bunker 9

**Happy new year everybody! Let's start a brand new year with a brand new chapter. Bunker 9 is finally introduced now. I have to say though, if anyone guessed right what Hestia was going to do for Percy he or she didn't say anything because no one guessed right. I hope you enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Chiron was true to his word. Then again, he is most of the time. At sunset, he came back with the strongest, better trained, most self-control centaurs he could find.<p>

And by self-controlled I mean their parties are wild just not _too _wild.

The centaurs insisted in making a party the moment they arrived. I was going to protest but then I thought that it may be the last chance to party for many of us so everyone who was done with their preparations went to the Dinning Pavilion.

Instead of going with the crowd, I went to the Hephaestus Cabin to check on the progress with the Bronze Dragon's reparations. The mechanics of our camp considered that repairing their Cabin's greatest invention was as good as having a party and I didn't complain. With that thing at peak of efficiency fighting on our side things will get interesting. Or bloody; whatever happens first.

After checking on Beckendorf he told me that after reattaching all the parts, they noticed that the mechanic brain of the dragon was old and battered so they were going to replace it, make sure his programmed loyalty is only to us, and give him an oil bath. They said that it should be as good as new in 2 hours top.

When I managed to find Chiron alone I gave him Hestia's message. He sighed.

"I was wondering when I will have to get that war bunker open again," He said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"That's what it is?" I asked.

"Yeah, and although the last time it was formally used for a full scale war was against the Roman demigods in 1864, I had to reopen it in a few times since then for its usefulness," Chiron said. "That place is probably the safest place at camp, and it's equipped with more than enough weapons, supplies, and defenses to last for months even against a monster army siege."

"Hmm, then that could be exactly what we need," I said interested. "Could you take me there?"

Chiron nodded and I followed. We went took the shortcut through the woods, not going very deep though. From there we went to tall rock formations close by. Chiron stopped me then.

"The entrance is hidden in front of us," Chiron said. "However, it can only be opened by a blast of fire, as this is the Bunker of the fire god."

I nodded and opened my palm as the blue fire ball took shape. I threw it to the huge boulder in front of me and the entranced appear. We walked inside and I became impressed. The place an aircraft hangar sized workshop filled with an immense variety of tools and weapons, although most looked quite old. There was a map of the camp, and various machine design plans in many tables and after looking more closely, I noticed that there were as many if not more in here than in Daedalus' laptop.

I frowned as I thought that. Hecate told me that he had the soul of healing magic but Lupa told me the Titans stole it from him. She didn't say what happened to him though, and now that I think about it, with all these changes in history things are going off the rails when it comes to the cheater of death. I wonder where he is and what will become of him.

"So you have come," Hestia said as I spot her looking at the flames of the forge.

I nodded.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" I questioned.

"First and foremost, because I have a message from Apollo," She said. "He told me to tell you to beware the premature sunsets."

I blinked.

"Premature sunsets?" I asked confused.

Hestia sighed.

"He means a total solar eclipse by that," She said. "It seems that Prometheus found a way to make an eclipse by using the residual powers of Helios, the former Sun God."

"But I thought he faded," I pointed out.

"He did," Hestia said nodding. "However, there is still one ancient place that has a lot of his power: The Garden of the Hesperides. So Atlas gave let him borrowed the power to make an eclipse."

I frowned. What could they want an eclipse for? I know that a total solar eclipse could be able to boost a magician's powers even further than a solstice moon could but if they know that, they should know that could tip the scale of the battle in our favor. I hadn't tried using magic during an eclipse but I am pretty sure my powers could match, if not surpass, those of the most Titans and Giants, even if it would just be temporarily. This doesn't make any sense.

"Do you know what they want it for?" I asked Hestia.

"No, but I can't imagine they will be willing to take such a risk if they aren't planning something big," She said looking grim. "You may become far more powerful as long as the eclipse lasts, and that could be a boon for us, but I can't shake the feelings that something awful is going to happen soon. It is like if the knowledge I can get from the Fates is fighting is way through the confusion to get to me but I can only get the feelings of warning, not the facts," She explained.

I nodded slowly.

"Well, what was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" I asked her.

She grinned now.

"That, as the goddess of Home, I can transport populated buildings to other places," She informed. "So, I was going to propose you to get your entire army inside the Bunker when you are ready and I will transport you close to the Wolf House."

I stared at her for like 3 minutes. Then I shook my head and chuckled.

"How convenient," I said smiling. "You should be given more recognition, though."

She smiled fondly at that.

"Too much spotlight isn't really my style, at least when I am not Vesta," She said. "I don't mind passing unnoticed, as long as people do notice me once in a while."

Then her smile faded.

"I managed to get some information from the Wolf House by using my powers over home but when they noticed me they erect barriers powerful enough to keep me out," She stated. "I managed to get this information though: they plan to drain Hecate of her powers and use the souls of magic at midnight tomorrow. The day after that, at midday, they plan to make the solar eclipse for whatever purpose they have in mind. So, I suggest you tell the soldiers to get some rest. You can to the bunker tomorrow when you are ready and I will take all of you there," She said.

I nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, Last Olympian." I said.

She smiled again.

"You're welcome, challenger of fate." She answered.

I left with Chiron and as we headed to deliver the message I realized something.

If the Giants will raise tomorrow and their big plan is the day after that, we have two days to win or die.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the big build up should be over in just a few chapters. After that, prepare for action and intense drama.<strong>


	46. Chapter 46: Dream

Chapter 46: Dream

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had been busy but I hope you like this. And thanks for all the reviews.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>In my dream I was in the Wolf House. Krios was standing in an area surrounded by black spires. He was looking down at a cage and I knew Hecate was there. The vision cleared and I could see the immortals' faces more clearly. Hecate looked exhausted but that didn't surprise me. It was Krios expression that caught me off-guard.<p>

He was looking at Hecate with sadness clearly written in his face. They stared at each other for a while without saying a word and they didn't give any hint that they knew I was there either. Then Krios sighed.

"Believe me, I wish it didn't have to come to this," He told her.

I frowned confused. Was Krios talking pity from Hecate? Hecate didn't answer but she kept her eyes locked with him.

"It wasn't my idea to capture you specifically," He continued. "If I would have it my way I would have just captured Hera and repeat the same history pattern but Kronos and Prometheus are convinced that your essence will be more useful, as will be those dangerous weapons. But I had nothing to do with it," He insisted. "You have always been my favorite granddaughter."

I gasped in the dream but they didn't seem to hear me. Hecate is Krios granddaughter? And his favorite one, no less? Why had I never heard that before?

I looked at Hecate as she sighed.

"And you have always been my favorite immortal relative," She admitted.

"Then please help me understand," He pleaded. "I know you sided with the Olympians in the first war because like Prometheus you thought Kronos couldn't win but why did you sided with them again?" He asked sounding dismayed. "Do you know how happy I felt when I was freed and they told you were on our side this time? And then not a month later you betray us. Do you have any idea of how crushed I felt to know that my favorite family member betrayed me, not once but twice?"

He definitely sounded hurt and betrayed. He really wasn't faking it. Hecate looked guilty too.

"I never meant to hurt you," She said in a small voice. "I didn't want to fight you. But we were in opposite sides of the war and if you didn't join us I couldn't convince the Olympians to spare you. As for this war, well, I know my duty. I have been on the Olympian's side for 3 millennia and during that time I have come to like their Western Civilization. I don't want it to be destroyed," She explained.

"But you are not an Olympian," Krios pointed out. "They gave you a minor position. Doesn't that bother you?" He asked.

"Sometimes," She admitted. "But I am happy most of the time."

They keep staring at each other. Krios sighed again.

"I am sorry," He repeated. "I don't want you to fade."

"If you don't then bust me out," Hecate pleaded.

Krios shook his head sadly.

"Nothing will make me happier right now but I know my duties as well as you know yours," He said. "Kronos is my leader just like Zeus is yours. I can't disobey him."

"Can't you?" Hecate asked.

"No," He repeated sadly.

"Then you are just going to let me die to raise a Giant you don't want to see," Hecate said.

He sighed.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is," He begged.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Hecate insisted. "You know as well as I do that my champion will come to rescue me with an army. And Prometheus and all of you for that matter are right to fear him. You don't want to cross him, believe me, once he makes up his mind, he is nothing if not relentless. I don't want to fight you again grandpa so help us this time," She whispered.

For a moment I thought Krios will actually set her free. But he shook his head sadder than ever.

"I can't," He repeated. "But for what is worth, the final stage will be quick."

With one last sigh he left and I stared at Hecate. She looked sad but then she looked at me. She didn't say anything but the message was clear to me. She hasn't lost hope.

Then the dream ended and it was morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this. And yeah, according to Greek mythology Krios is Hecate's grandfather. Well, I will try to update sooner this time but I don't promise anything.<strong>


	47. Chapter 47: Reminiscing

Chapter 47: Reminiscing

**So here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy because if those blasted bills are passed this will be the last chapter of the Time Chronicles *sniff*. **

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Everyone wake up early today so that the final preparation could be made. Campers were going back and forth to Bunker 9 to store all the supplies before Hestia transport us close to the Wolf House.<p>

I on the other hand, was going to Artemis Cabin since I knew most of the huntresses were still there.

A huntress wood Nymph opened the door before I could even nock. I blinked. It seems that the rumors are true. This Cabin has male detectors.

She looked thirteen but with nymphs is hard to tell. Her elfin face frowned when she saw me.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Is Lady Artemis inside?" I asked. "I want to talk to her."

She glared at me but before she could give me some excuse I heard the Goddess' voice.

"It's fine Marcia, let him inside," Artemis said.

She moved reluctantly and let me inside. I looked around for a few moments, curious of how the inside of Artemis' Cabin looks like.

I blinked when I realized what I was looking at. Pretty much every single thing in the entire Cabin was made of silver but, from what I can see it is enchanted somehow so that it is flexible and comfortable. Even the beds and pillows were made of silver but from what I see they are as flexible as if they were made of cotton.

Around 20 huntresses were inside while the rest were outside doing target practice. Most of the huntresses glared at me when they saw me but some just looked plain uncomfortable.

"Well, what is it?" Artemis asked me.

I took a silver necklace out of my pocket and after muttering "reveal yourself" in the old tongue it changed into a half a gallon water bottle. The water glow with a silvery color.

"I made this last night before going to sleep," I stated. "There is a spell in my Grimoire designed to give temporary boosts of power to silver weapons. I need to channel the energy of the moon toward the water, which is why the water has the color it has. Since you huntresses are the only ones among us who have silver weapons you are our best shot at defeating Lycaon werewolf pack so I just wanted to make your job easier," I said.

Most of them eyed me with suspicion.

"Why should we trust your word?" One of them asked.

I shrugged.

"Trust me; don't trust me, I don't particularly care," I said earning some glares. "I am just trying to be helpful. If anyone wants to get the weapon boost just soak your weapon with the water. It will make lighter, sharper, and tougher for at least an hour or until you soak it again."

Then I looked around until I found who I was looking for.

"And Phoebe, I want to talk to you in private," I added.

There was a sudden silence at that as everyone's eyes moved from me to Phoebe who looked pissed.

"Nothing to say," She growled.

I sighed.

"Five minutes is all I am asking," I told her.

"No," She said in a loathing tone.

Artemis looked at me with a thoughtful expression for a moment. Then she turned to Phoebe.

"Do as he says," She ordered.

Phoebe looked at Artemis in disbelief.

"But…"

"Now!" Artemis shouted.

"Fine," She hissed and followed me out of the cabin.

When I was sure we were out of ear shot I looked at possibly the tallest huntress in the Hunt.

"What do you want?" She asked me coldly.

I fixed my gaze with her.

"I want to know what the problem is," I told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I am talking about the way you were looking at me when I was giving my speech at Half Blood Hill," I stated. "There was burning hatred in your eyes."

She glared at me.

"All huntresses hate men," She answered.

"And I am tempted to agree with that but we both know for a fact that that is not true," I countered.

She kept glaring while I continued.

"No, there was something personal about that expression; you hate me much more than any other huntress and I want to know why," I asked.

"I have no need to explain," She hissed in rage.

"Actually you do, because if you don't I will find a way to convince Artemis to don't let you fight," I threaten. "I wouldn't be surprise if you decide to shoot me in the back and I don't want traitors in our ranks."

Her glare intensified so much that I wondered if she was trying to burn me to a crisp with her eyes. Then she seemed to calm a little but her glare was still present.

"I am the second huntress the Hunt ever had, Jackson," She started. "I joined about 60 years before the Trojan War. You ask me why I hate you so much. Fine, I will tell you. It is because of what you did to Zoë!" She yelled.

I flinch but she wasn't done.

"She was never the same after she meet you," She continued. "For six decades I looked up to her as a role model and after a few days with you she changed forever. You corrupted her, you played with her feelings, you made her forget her duty, and then you return to the future leaving her heart broken for three millennia. And when you finally see her again you couldn't even save her despite knowing what will happen. And you consider yourself a hero? You make me sick," She said in disgust.

I looked at her and sighed.

"I am sorry," I said.

"You really think you can fix this by apologizing?" She asked outraged.

I shook my head.

"No, but I wanted to let you know regardless," I said.

I was silent for a while before continuing.

"Look Phoebe, when I saw Zoë again when I went back in time to the Trojan War, I felt as if the Fates had given me a second chance," I confessed. "I fall in love with her before she died in my timeline and I just couldn't bring myself to pass the opportunity. Maybe I shouldn't have interacted with her in that time. Maybe I should have just made a spell to erase her memories about me and let her go on with her life. I don't know for sure. But I do know that right there and then; when I looked into her eyes that I couldn't just let her go again. The thoughts of how my life could have been had Zoë be there to share it with me would have haunted me for the rest of my days if I didn't act. Maybe it was a selfish decision but it happened," I said sighing.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow and her glare faded. Maybe she wasn't expecting me to be so honest or my choice of words.

"I don't really blame you for hating me," I continued. "If I had been in your position I would probably feel the same way. I am just asking you, can we keep our differences apart for as long as the rescue mission lasts? If I ever required the help of the huntresses again I can tell Artemis that you don't have to come and you won't have to see me again."

She stared at me emotionless for once.

"Swear to me," She said suddenly. "Swear to me on the River Styx while looking me in the eyes. Did you truly love Zoë?"

I locked my eyes with her.

"I loved Zoë Nightshade and I didn't play with her feelings, I swear in the River Styx," I said loud and clear.

When nothing happened to me and the truth was confirmed, Phoebe sighed. I couldn't tell if she was disappointed or relieved but maybe a bit of both.

"Fine, I won't fight you unless it is in self-defense," She agreed.

I nodded.

"Please tell Artemis to go to Bunker 9 as soon as you are all ready," I added.

Phoebe nodded and turned her back on me. But before she opened the door she turned to look at me again.

"If you see Atlas there, don't you dare to leave me out of the fight," She said. "I want piece of him and if I have to work with you to fight him then so be it."

And with those words, she entered her cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well, if you want to let me know what you think but you reviewed already in the author's notes PM me. And everyone, if fanfiction is really shut down because of that bill I want to thank everyone who has stick with The Time Chronicles. Thank you so much. Pleasure writing for you and hearing your opinions. <strong>


	48. Chapter 48: Changing the Tide

Chapter 48: Changing the Tide

**Sorry for the long wait but I am back with a new chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

**Percy's POV **

* * *

><p>I looked at my watch and frowned.<p>

"_Where the Hades is Tyson?"_ I wondered. _"He didn't come with the reinforcements I asked for last night and all of us all ready to go."_

"_Maybe he ran into some trouble?" _Rachel suggested._ "It wouldn't be the first time things don't go according to plan." _

"_Maybe but I am starting to get worried," _I confessed._ "I mean, Tyson is strong and all but he is not exactly the sneakiest person in the world. With all these monsters around he could have easily been spotted." _

Before Rachel could reply to that, Chiron came toward us in his centaur form.

"The Cyclopes have arrived," He announced.

I almost smiled but then I saw Chiron's grim expression. I have seen it far too many times to believe it's a good omen.

"What's wrong?" I asked keeping my voiced leveled.

He looked back toward the woods where the tall and imposing figures where coming from.

"Maybe you should let Tyson explain," He said uneasy and head toward Bunker 9.

I went to greet my half-brothers once they were all gathered. They were forty with Tyson included, their respective heights varying from 8 to 15 feet tall. They were in full celestial bronze battle armor. I didn't see them carrying around any weapon but I assumed they have them morphed into smaller items like Riptide in its ballpoint pen form. And even if they don't have any weapon, I am not that concerned. Any monster bringing the fight to this battalion will be asking for a beating I am sure they won't have trouble delivering. They will have to watch out for the Titans and Giants but as far as grunts go, these are some good reinforcements.

Then I spotted Tyson and that did concern me. He looked downright depressed, his face red from crying, his expression devastated. He looked even worse than when Travis and Connor prank him into believing that the peanut groundnut had become extinct so there will be no more peanut butter and _trust me, _he looked horrified that day.

"Tyson, what's wrong?" I asked starting to get really worried.

He looked up slowly until his eyes met mine.

"We lost," He said in a small voice.

I inhale sharply.

"_What happened_?" I demanded.

Tyson sniffled.

"Daddy lost the sea war, Percy," Tyson wailed.

I took me a couple seconds to process that. Then…

"WHAT!" I exploded.

Tyson looked down and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"The Titan Oceanus sent his best minions on a stealth mission to the forges of the Elder Cyclopes to steal the soul of elemental magic," He started in a depressed tone. "It seems that when the Elder Cylopes forged Zeus Master Bolt, its source of power came from that weapon, as it has nearly limitless power and control over all elements, including lightning."

"When Oceanus got his hands on it, he turned the sea itself against daddy," He said between sobs. "It was so wrong and so horrible. Daddy's palace was completely destroyed, thousands of daddy's servants were slaughtered, and Oceanus is starting to claim the sea back as his own domain. We lost!" Tyson cried.

I was stunned. This wasn't supposed to happen. The war against Oceanus wasn't over yet in my time.

"And what happened to dad?" I asked worried sick.

Tyson sniffled again.

"He is safe for now," He muttered. "He managed to return to Olympus in time with the ones that managed to survive. He called me before I got to the beach and told me to meet him in Olympus and explain me everything. Then he let me enlist the help of our brother while his Royal Cyclops Guard remains with him. But…"

"But what?" I asked before Tyson loose his voice.

Tears fell from his one big eye.

"But the damage has been done," Tyson said in a low voice. "Daddy lost almost everything. With Oceanus as the new boss of the sea, things can only get from bad to worse. If daddy doesn't get his powers back soon, he will fade."

I stood there speechless as the Cyclops battalion walked in grieving silence toward Bunker 9.

Rachel hugged me tightly.

"I am so sorry Percy," She whispered in my ear.

I didn't answer her. I didn't even hug her back. I looked over her shoulder, toward the beach and I knew something was awfully wrong.

The sea was unusually violent today. There was no storm in the sky but the sea was on edge. I tried to feel it with my powers and I dropped to my knees in pain.

I was too shocked to even scream at the pain. I didn't want to believe it but the message was clear to me. I am no longer welcome there.

I have been casted out of the sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise, surprise. As if the Titans joining the Giants wasn't bad enough. And believe me, the bad news aren't over yet. Well, if you can't review but you want to let me know what you think feel free to PM me.<strong>


	49. Chapter 49: Loophole

Chapter 49: Loophole

**Well, here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I took a lot to make me feel desperate. And even when I am, somehow I manage to keep going. Desperate or not, I hardly ever feel completely and utterly hopeless.<p>

But I feel that way now and it is definitely a first for me. A first I never thought I would face, even in my worst nightmares.

The thought alone of the sea rejecting me is enough to make heart feel like lead. But _feeling it _rejecting me was so wrong it seem to go against nature.

I could feel Rachel trying to think of a way to cheer me up but she couldn't think of any because she came to the same conclusion I made: This was my fault.

My dad wasn't faring all too well against Oceanus in my timeline but he was still making a stand. The only reason I can think of that will make such a massive change in history was that my constant interventions indirectly lead to that event.

"_If daddy doesn't get his powers back, he will fade." _Tyson had said.

I brought this on my dad. I am the reason he is dying.

I punched the trunk of the tree to my right so hard my knuckles made marks an inch deep in the wood. I was breathing hard in frustration, anger, and shame.

Then I snapped out of it when I watched the marks disappear. All around me flowers started to blossom.

"I can't blame you for being angry but, please, don't take it out on my trees," A familiar voice said behind my back.

I turned around and blinked. Meeting the lady of spring time wasn't on my to-do-list today.

"Persephone," I said surprised. "Long time no see."

I am supposed to meet her for the first time this coming winter when she gathers Thalia, Nico and me to retrieve the Sword of Hades that had been stolen by Ethan Nakamura.

Then I realized that this is the first time I see her in summer, during the half of the year she is not in the Underworld. Her face was still pale but her multicolor dress and her godly aura certainly seem brighter.

Her eyes narrowed.

"So, we are supposed to meet in the future?" She asked with interest.

I nodded.

"But not now," I added. "So what exactly are you doing here?" I asked.

She looked at Rachel for a while before turning her attention to me again.

"I am Lord Hades messenger for internal Underworld affairs," She said. "He told me to give you a message to you alone but I suppose it will be pointless to hide it from your mind partner, right?"

We both nodded at the same time.

"Fine, but before I start I will have you know that I can't tell you everything because Hades, his off- springs and myself are forbidden to tell you everything," Persephone informed. "I can just tell you a few hints and you will have to figure out the rest on your own."

I nodded slowly, waiting for her to start.

"Did Hestia already tell you that our enemies are planning to make a solar eclipse?" She asked.

I frowned.

"Yes but I don't understand why they are taking the risk," I stated. "My magical powers will magnify ten-fold and they should know that by now."

Persephone bit her bottom lip.

"That may be Jackson but I assure you that even with all that power you will have your hands full if Kronos gets what he wants," She claimed.

I raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly does he wants?" I asked.

Somehow Persephone looked paler right now than when I saw her scared to fade in the underworld.

"That is the thing," She said in distaste. "I can't tell you exactly."

I sighed unsurprised. I should have seen it coming.

"Then what can you tell me?" I asked.

Persephone took a deep breath and look around in case anyone was eavesdropping.

"I can tell you that if they succeed with their plan our chances of survival will be as high as the ones or a sardine swimming in a sea of lava," She said grim.

More bad news; just what I need. But then Persephone's face relaxed a little.

"But, if worse comes to worse, the situation the solar eclipse triggers will be able to work on our advantage as well," She said. "As dire as the situation will become, it doesn't changes the fact that it will still be a rare opportunity. There will be a loophole in death," She declared.

I blinked again. Okay, I am pretty sure I have never heard those words together in a sentence before.

"How can you make a loophole in death?" I asked frowning. "I have never heard of anything like it, not even in my ancient Grimoire."

"You wouldn't," Persephone said. "Like I said, only the royalty from our realm knows about this and we are all forbidden from spreading the word. Not even the Olympians know," She stated.

"Then how come Kronos find out?" I asked.

Persephone snarled.

"Alcyoneus," She spat out the name like a foul curse. "My husband's Giant counterpart. Unfortunately, he has natural access to the Underworld's darkest secrets, including that one."

Then she shook her head.

"I can't tell you what exactly this loophole means," She repeated. "However, I can to tell you that if they accomplish their task, you can expect three new fighters to reinforce you and maybe something extra."

I stared at her. I have received my fair share of cryptic messages before and although I have heard stranger messages, the expression of Persephone gives me the feeling that this is by far the most important code message I have ever heard.

Persephone shrugged.

"Like I said things are grim for all of us if their plan succeeds but you and your friends have a habit of winning against impossible odds so there may still be hope," She said. "You just need to remember that."

"I-" My voice was caught in my throat.

Usually I will go to damn-near impossible lengths to save my friends but now I am not so sure I can pull this off. I lost my natural demigod powers. I may still be able to use magic but it is not the same thing. How can I still lead the others who are depending on me?

My doubts must have showed in my expression because Persephone looked at me sympathetically.

"I suppose I can't judge you for feeling weak," She admitted. "I feel weak all the time I am in the Underworld because I am away from my natural essence. However I will tell you a secret, Percy Jackson: No matter how much one tries to suppress it, a child of Poseidon is never truly powerless because the sea is not powerless. It is restless. Its moods changes very often. And, above all, it doesn't like to be restrained.

I nodded slowly, remembering that it was a topic in my first conversation with my father.

"But what does it means?" I asked confused.

She sighed.

"I am not sure but I know better than to believe we have seen the last your demigod powers," She insisted. "You and your powers are parts of the sea Jackson, and what belongs to the sea returns eventually."

She sighed once more.

"Well, I have to go," She announce. "I wish you luck, you will certainly need it. Oh, by the way, thank you increasing my husband's prestige with the creation of his Cabin in this Camp. I appreciate that."

And without another word she disappeared, leaving flowers where she stood.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, please let me know what you think. <strong>


	50. Chapter 50: Warning Ahead

Chapter 50: Warning Ahead

**And here comes the chapter 50 of Time Chronicles Part 3 and at the same time the chapter 135 of the entire saga. I tried to combine humor and seriousness in this chapter. I hope I made I good job. Well, enjoy. **

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>After Persephone left, Rachel and I went to look for Grover and found him near the entrance of the Labyrinth talking to Juniper. She was trying to convince Grover not to go.<p>

They stopped talking when they saw us.

"Hi Grover," I said.

"Hi Percy, I am ready to go," He said.

"You are _not_ going!" Juniper cried with worry.

Grover looked at her again.

"I am sorry but my friends need me," He told her.

"Grover," I said in a depressed voice, "I won't blame you if you don't forgive me, but I don't want you to come along on this one."

He looked back at me, his eyes as wide as tin cans.

"_What?"_ He bleated.

I grimaced at his expression. He looked at me with hurt mixed with sheer disbelief. I sighed and started telling him what Tyson told me about my dad. Grover looked concerned and sad for me.

"I am sorry to hear that Percy," He told me. "But I don't get your point. What does that has anything to do with me helping you?"

"My point is that I screwed up," I said guilty. "Because of the changes I made Oceanus managed to defeat my dad ahead of schedule; or maybe it wasn't even program for schedule, I don't really know. I can't assume anymore that I know what is going to happen next. Ever since the Romans, the Giants, and the Souls of Magic got thrown into the mix everything started to get so twisted the changes has been massive and I don't think they will slow down in the near future."

I looked at the Labyrinth entrance wishing the quest had been simpler.

"That is why I don't want to risk bringing you along," I continued. "If things were more similar to how they were in the past I might not be so worried but as things stand I have no guarantee whatsoever that you will survive, and you hadn't fulfilled your destiny yet," I remind him. "Of all Satyrs, Pan chose you, Grover. He has an important mission for you and changing history to the point you won't even start spreading the word, because of an untimely death, is not a risk I am willing to take."

Grover looked down and I didn't have to use my empathic link to know what he was thinking. He was thinking of all the quests and near-death situations we have overcome together and now he wouldn't be there to watch my back when the danger has ever been bigger.

"In the meantime," I added to get his attention, "You can help Argus defend the camp. I don't think anyone will attack but when our enemies realize that the best demigods at Camp aren't around they might consider an invasion if they can spare some troops."

Grover looked at me in the eyes and nodded.

"I really want to go with you Percy," He said wistfully. "But you are right about one thing. If Pan chose me to do something important I can't die before my time. I hadn't search for him all this time to fail him. Just take care of yourselves please," He added.

I nodded and smiled briefly at Juniper who mouthed "thank you".

"Well, until next time," I said.

* * *

><p>We were almost at Bunker 9's entrance when something black dropped out of the sky in front of me. My eyes widen when I recognize him.<p>

"_Blackjack!"_ I exclaimed.

"_Future boss!" _My black pegasus said in delight. _"I heard about the big rescue mission and I came to help you. Those Giants won't know what hit them. Yeah, let's rock the skies, boss!" _He shouted.

I couldn't help but chuckle at his comments. It has been so long since I have last heard them that I almost forgotten how amusing they sound. Gods, have I missed Blackjack.

"_Sounds good to me," _I told him.

"_Really good," _Rachel agreed.

It took us 3 seconds before it sunk in. I turned back to Rachel surprised. Her eyes widen and she gasped. Blackjack just blinked looking confused.

"_Is she your sister boss?" _He asked.

Rachel scowled, and I could get from her mind she didn't like that question.

"_Just because we couldn't date then," _She assured me.

I looked back at Blackjack.

"_No,"_ I replied. _"She is not my sister but I guess she can talk to you because we have a telepathic link," _I reasoned.

"_Is that so?" _Blackjack asked with a grin. _"Then you are the second in command. Hello lady boss."_

Rachel stared at the pegasus blankly while I laughed.

"_You are a funny horse," _She ended up saying.

Blackjack got to his front knees gave an exaggerated bow.

"_You honor me lady boss," _He said with a wink.

"_Are you going to call me that all the time?"_ She asked uncomfortable.

"_Yes," _He said grinning_. "Isn't it great, lady boss?"_

"_Don't even try to talk him out of it," _I told her when she opened her mouth._ "The gods know I have tried."_

She frowned but didn't say anything at the weird development.

* * *

><p>I enter Bunker 9 and scanned the area. Most of the things it already had were still in place but I noticed that Hestia expanded the central area of the Bunker so that all the blue tents that the Hermes Cabin provided could fit in.<p>

The campers notice enter and then Hestia materialized in front of me.

"_Are we ready to go?" _She asked me.

Before I could nod I heard a familiar voice behind my back.

"Not yet," She said.

I turned around and blinked.

"Hello Alice," I said surprised. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

She walked inside the bunker while the ones that didn't know her start whispering. She was wearing the hide of the Nemean Lion but I noticed she used magic to shape it into her cloths, which look slightly golden.

"Well, I heard that you plan to rescue my mother and I want in," She said. "I am not a very good fighter but I excel at healing magic."

Then she took out a fortune cookie from her pocket and my eyes widen.

"I also used my powers to make a new prophecy to guide you in this new battle," She continued. "Unlike the New Great Prophecy its main focus will be the approaching conflict but it may predict something else soon after the battle too," She said and put the prophetic cookie in my hand.

Everyone was quiet wondering what the prophecy will say. I took a deep breath and force the paper out read out loud.

_Heroes of Olympus, beware the eclipse,_

_The truce of the age the half-bloods shall make,_

_The bronze and its leader shall be of aid,_

_The soulless ones shall fight for him,_

_To retrieve what's his by right,_

_Leader upon leader shall clash,_

_The rival is to be engaged,_

_By the son of the replaced,_

_When the enemies come forth,_

_Past becomes a new chance,_

_The forges and doves shall break the cage,_

_Not until the darkness rise,_

_Two stand against the dark,_

_One of Set and of Sight_

_A new dawn and a new pact,_

_Shall at last end the feud._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have the new prophecy for what lays ahead. I think I tied most of the loose ends before the battle but soon enough the action starts. But first things first. Time to meet the Roman demigods. In the next 2-3 chapters I will deal with the alliance and reactions. Afterwards, the big build up is over and the fight begins. If you want to share your guesses of the new prophecy in your reviews or in a PM be my guest. Until next time. <strong>


	51. Chapter 51: New

Chapter 51: New

**Well, here is the next chapter. It will be a little shorter but I hope you enjoy all the same.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>Hestia closed her eyes and bowed her head to the hearth of Bunker 9. After a sudden movement I knew we were heading toward the Wolf House. She said that it will take us like 10 minutes to get there so I went to my tent and told my friends who accompany me on the Labyrinth (minus Grover and Tyson) to come after I expanded it with magic.<p>

"So," Annabeth said breaking the silence. "What do you make of this new prophecy?"

I sighed.

"Well, I am not sure about most lines but the line "By the son of the replaced" has to be me," I said.

They stared at me.

"Why?" Max asked me.

That was when I told them what Tyson told me. All of them grew more horrified with each passing second and by the time I got to the part that I can't control water anymore they gasped.

"You have been cast out of the sea?" Thalia asked wide eyed. "That is plain wrong. It is practically unnatural."

"Yeah, tell me about it," I said frowning.

"Okay, but even if you are the son of the replaced, who will you engage?" Bianca asked. "What rival is the prophecy talking about?"

"I don't know and I don't think I will know yet," I said sighing. "That is the problem with prophecies. On the other hand…"

And then I told them about my meeting with Persephone. Bianca and Nico scowled at the mention but when I got to the part of the loophole in death, all color drained from their faces. Bianca balked in horror.

"Oh Styx," Bianca said in a terrified voice. "This is _so_ bad."

Nico buried his forehead in his palm, his expression grimmer than I have ever seen before.

"That bad uh?" I asked unnerved.

"Worse," The siblings said in unison.

"Well, what is the problem?" Rachel asked them.

They gritted their teeth and shook their heads.

"We are forbidden to tell anyone who doesn't know about it already," Bianca stated. "This is one of the Underworld's most heavily guarded secrets."

"But we will look for the signs and let you know when we can," Nico promised.

I sighed. Well, is better than going in there blindly, I guess.

Suddenly, Alice entered the tent.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing but we will reach the Wolf House soon and I want to talk to Rachel," She said.

I look at Rachel for a moment and we nodded at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice guided me to her own tent, just that it was green, like her magic was. When we entered I noticed it was expanded with magic as well. Before I could pay attention to all her magical herbs and items she turned to face me.<p>

"Your future was clouded but now I see it clearly," She declared.

I raised an eyebrow interested.

"Okay, tell me," I urged.

Alice stared at me for a long time before answering.

"You will stand against the dark with your sight along with Set," Alice said.

I swallowed. I was worried that those lines of the prophecy were talking about me.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Well, I saw in my vision that the after match of the loophole of death will be connected to you," She said. "Your role will be quite important."

I frowned frustrated.

"You are just giving me cryptic messages," I whined. "What is it with prophecies and riddles?"

Alice didn't seem to hear me. Her eyes had a faraway look as if she was daydreaming.

"Death is an interesting thing," Alice said suddenly. "It is mysterious, powerful and persistent; but when you challenge its laws, quite dangerous."

"_Okay, she is starting to scare me," _I thought worried.

"Hestia wasn't wrong, Rachel," Alice continued. "You are the most important mortal alive for our cause. Your eventual fate has never been done before. Sure, many magicians have known that is possible but no one who has tried succeeded. You will unite what has never been united before. And when you do, you will have a bigger role in the New Great Prophecy. The only direct advice I can tell you is the following: Don't shut Percy out of your mind, now more than ever because believe me, your life depends on it."

I didn't know what to say but I didn't have to say anything because the entire Bunker shook suddenly.

"It seems we arrive to the Wolf House," Alice pointed out. "Rachel Dare, prepare to meet your new fate."

* * *

><p><strong>I suppose most of you have guessed by now but I will say it anyway. Rachel will not be the Oracle in my story. I have something else in store for her and I already have a plan for her replacement. Well, let me know what you think. <strong>


	52. Chapter 52: Lost Message

Chapter 52: Lost Message

**Hello there. By the way, the Romans won't appear in this chapter. I planned an idea a while ago but I wasn't sure how and when to start with it. Now, after some thought, it seems a good time to start. Well, read on.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>As soon as walked out of our tent, I ran into Rachel. She had a puzzled expression and I didn't blame her as I heard most of the conversation with my mind. It seems that the cryptic messages keep coming lately.<p>

Then I noticed that she was holding something I didn't see Alice give her. It looks like one of the papers inside her fortune cookies but this one has the color of the shade of green of her magic.

"What's that?" I asked.

Rachel shrugged.

"A mystery gift from Alice, maybe?" She wondered. "I don't know but I found it on my pocket a few seconds before coming here."

"May I see it?" I asked.

She nodded and hand me over the paper… and I was somewhere else the next time I blinked.

I looked around and stared in shock at the figure that was sitting in the bed.

"Pan?" I asked wide eyed.

The God of the Wild smiled sadly as he looked at me.

"Hello Percy Jackson," He greeted. "I would introduce myself but I happen to know you already know me."

I shook my head in disbelief. It seems I was right when I said that I can't assume what is going to happen next. I certainly didn't see that coming.

"So, you contact Alice and told her to enchant that sheet of green paper so we could talk?" I asked/guessed.

Pan nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

His nearly lifeless eyes stared at me.

"Because I realized that with all these changes in history, my chosen one wasn't going to keep his schedule," He answered.

I looked down thinking about Grover.

"Yeah, eh, sorry about that," I apologized.

Pan sighed.

"You forced my hand, Jackson," He said. "I really need to rest and you prolonged it for a while longer. But I will let it slide, because thanks to you, I can actually die in peace."

I blinked.

"Come again?" I asked confused.

Pan smiled.

"I wish I could have met you back in the Trojan War," He said wistfully. "The Wild was stronger 1000 years before I faked my death. Nevertheless, you left an important legacy; Achilles legacy.

I raised an eyebrow, guessing where this was going. Pan sighed, his eyes lost in fond memories.

"In the new timeline you forged, it wasn't Grover the first one who found me," Pan stated. "It was a wonderful woman from Achilles´ bloodline. She was a Brazilian environmentalist who worked day and night to save the wildest, purest places of the Amazon, the biggest forest in the world," He said in admiration.

Then he chuckled.

"I understand that the mortal saying these days is that she was my type," He said smiling.

I nodded, surprised at the sudden turn of events but I recover quickly as I saw this coming when he started talking about her.

"So, you have a demigod child," I said and chuckled. "Oh, the Satyrs are going to go nuts when they find out."

"A demigoddess actually, but yes," Pan said smiling. "I want to inform you that I will guide Grover to her. When he takes her to Camp Half-Blood, I will claim her. She already knows about me and has been train by her cousin Logan and his mother Hecate in ancient woodland magic but that way the Satyrs will believe her. She and Grover are to deliver the nature spirits the message that I am still alive because the Satyrs never stopped believing in me but with the Wild so shattered and beyond my powers to heal it that I have to end my suffering by fading and I will after claiming her," He said, his tone a little more morbid. "Nevertheless, at least I have an heir to take my place once I am gone and she will be the new leader of the Wild. All nature spirits will answer to her."

I sighed.

"I wish I could do something to save you, Pan," I muttered. "However, I think that, for once, not even my fatal flaw could help me with this," I admitted. "At least I hope you don't have to suffer anymore."

Pan approached me and placed his hands in my shoulders. He looked at me with a smile.

"Hecate chose well," He said. "Have you ever thought that she could have chosen any other magician and that he or she could have truly messed with history but for their own personal gains?" He asked me. "It is true that many changes have been convenient for you but your main intention when changing fate has been to forge a better future and not just for you. She chose you not just because of your powers and age but also because your heart is one of purest hearts she had ever sensed in a magician. Most of them have good intentions too but they are very power hungry."

I smiled softly. I know Hecate has a lot of faith in me but hearing it like that makes me very happy.

"I know you feel guilty about your father's defeat but I assure you that you can still make things right," Pan went on. "You still have a pathway to change so you can still find a way to restore your father's power."

I ponder on that. Maybe he is right. I shouldn't lose confidence just yet.

"Anyway, it might take a while to spread the message but I give you my word that an army of 120 nature spirits will join your ranks, at latest, tomorrow at midday when the eclipse begins, composed of 40 Dryads, 40 Naiads and 40 Satyrs," He continued. "That will be my last command to my servants of nature: aid you when worse comes to worse because if our enemies win the war, there will be no hope for the Wild," He said, his eyes deep in thought. "After that I will rest in peace and my daughter will take my place both as the leader of the Wild and as the Supreme Commander of the Armies of the Wild."

I nodded as I assimilated everything.

"Well," Pan said after a while, "I guess this is my last good-bye," He said sadly.

I sighed.

"It was an honor to meet you Pan," I said loud and clear. "And I promise you that if I win and survive this war, I will help rebuild the Wild somehow," I said with conviction. "Even if it is just in my corner of the world."

Pan smiled again.

"She really chose well," He repeated. "Percy Jackson, it was an honor to meet you too and I thank you for making it possible for me to have an heir and die in peace. The nature spirits will be in your debt forever and nature is a powerful ally."

His eyes looked tired but he smiled as if his soul was rested.

"Good-bye," He whispered and the God of the Wild left my sight.

* * *

><p><strong>And yet another sudden turn of events is set in motion. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	53. Chapter 53: Requests and Revelations

Chapter 53: Requests and Revelations

**Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>You would have thought that I would be back in my tent after my sudden meeting with Pan, right? But no, someone else wants to talk to me.<p>

"Hey there time traveling pal," A familiar cheerful voice said. "How are you?"

A moment later Apollo was there. I blinked in surprise. He looked pretty much like he did the first time I saw him but this time he looked in his mid-twenties instead of looking as a teenager. He had sandy hair, his usual a bright cocky smile and his outdoorsy good looks that made me laugh inwardly when I remember Thalia saying he was hot. Gods, was I clueless back then.

"Uh, fine I guess, all things considered," I answered. "What brings you to my mind?" I asked like if it was completely normal.

"Well, I just wanted to give you an update on what has been going on Olympus and… your dad," He added making me flinch in guilt. "And on the subject he asked me to tell you to stop beating yourself or he will let me give you _private _haiku lessons until you are a middle age man, and I resent that," He added in outrage. "Hiaku is awesome!" He shouted.

I gulped. Private haiku lessons with Apollo for decades? Give me Giant to fight any day.

"Okay, I will stop beating myself up," I promised.

Apollo sighed.

"What a shame, you will lose your class spot in my very busy agenda," He said sadly.

I shuddered, trying not to think on who could be masochistic enough to want those kinds of classes with Apollo.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, uh what was it again?" He asked himself frowning. "Ah that's right, the Olympians are kind of depending on the army you organized because Zeus is trying to strengthen the defenses of Olympus in case the Titan-Giant combined forces attack us on Manhattan," He informed. "But if you can't stop the army, well try to at least damaging their forces enough for him to delay the invasion. This has been extremely sudden and we are not very prepared up here," Apollo said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"So, does that mean we can't expect backup from Olympus?" I asked for confirmation.

Apollo shrugged.

"If you mean more Olympians coming to help you then no," He said. "Zeus wants most of us present to gear up for a possible assault. Besides, only Athena could come to help you guys as she fits in Hestia's ancient law loophole but we need her wisdom up here. And if any of us came to aid you, Hestia will not be able to go all out on your enemies," Apollo explained. "Hestia is more of a pacifist but make no mistakes Percy; she is not an ally you want to lose, especially if you have a base to defend if your enemies pushes you back. But some of us have agreed that when the time is right we will give you some indirect help," He added with a cheerful smile.

I sighed.

"Would I guess right if I say that you are not going to tell me what help it is?" I asked.

His smile widen.

"IS that a future revelation?" He asked.

"No, it is just too obvious," I said.

He blinked and then turned serious.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if I should have voted to kill you last year," He muttered surprising me. "Don't get me wrong, you are a great guy but you have really screwed up with my prophecies and I don't like that. On the other hand, most of the changes have prevented tragedies so I let it slid soon because you have good intention. But this time the changes took away a part of you and you are feeling insecure, don't you?" He asked.

I looked down and nodded slowly. Then his next question caught me off guard.

"Do you still have Calypso's gift?" He asked me.

I looked up and blinked before taking out the blue pearl from my pocket. He nodded in approval.

"Excellent, you will need it very badly," Apollo claimed.

"But it is for controlling water use," I stated. "I have been stripped from those powers."

Apollo shook his head.

"You are wrong Percy," He said. "You only lost ¼ of your true power."

My jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked wide eyed.

Apollo sighed.

"That is the problem with Big Three magicians," He said. "You guys rely so much in magic that they don't recognize the real potential of their godly background. Why don't you tell me Poseidon's titles?" He asked me.

"Earth shaker, storm bringer, father of horses, and god of the sea," I answered immediately.

Then I gapsed.

"That was what Persephone meant?" I demanded. "Since I lost my sea powers but the sea hates to be restrained, my earthquake, storm, and horse speaking powers have magnified?" I asked.

Apollo smiled.

"Bingo," He said.

I sighed in relief. Then I just need to learn how to trigger those powers and I won't feel like a weak leader.

"And Percy," Apollo said snapping me out of my thoughts. "I gotta go but first I have a request," He said. "Since she finally made a truce with you, would you mind keeping an eye on my daughter?" He asked.

"What daugh-" My eyes widen in realization. "Phoebe is your daughter?" I asked surprised.

Apollo looked wistful.

"My _first_ daughter actually, both for the demigods and gods I have sired," He replied. "I try to help her from time to time but well, she kind of hates my charming personality so she usually refuses."

_That _didn't surprise me. Phoebe hates most, if not all, guys and her dad is such a player it must sicken her.

"And you want me to watch her back?" I asked.

"She hates me too much to accept my direct help," Apollo said looking truly sad.

I sighed.

"She hates me too you know," I replied.

"But at least she is on okay terms with you as long as this rescue mission lasts," Apollo insisted. "Please, she may be my first child but she can still die in combat and I want to make things right with her before her time comes," He told me.

I stared at him for a while.

"Fine," I ended up saying.

He smiled.

"Well, gotta go," He announced. "Good luck, you will certainly need it."

And this time, I was back in my tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please let me know.<strong>


	54. Chapter 54: Fate

Chapter 54: Fate

**Well, I just started with the University and I have been busy this week. But here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Oh and by the way, I take back what I said about chapter 55 and the Roman encounter. I will deal with another thing first but I am sure you will enjoy it, as many of you have been waiting for that since Time Chronicles Part 2.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I was back in the tent and Rachel's eyes widen as I downloaded the information of my meetings. She looked down when she heard about Pan. I hugged her at once and waited until she calmed down to talk.<p>

"I know you hate that your father destroys wild places for a living and that you feel partially responsible for Pan's death but never forget he didn't blame you when you first met," I told her. "So stop feeling guilty."

Rachel smiled sadly and hugged me harder.

"I love you so much, Percy," She told me.

I didn't answer. I just hold her, praying that whatever lies ahead in the future will not be able kill me as I don't want Rachel to kill herself for me.

Eventually we pulled away and I head back outside the tent and look for Artemis. I found her talking to some of her huntresses and Phoebe was one of them. She glared at me when she saw me but, if I compare that glare with the venom I felt earlier, she might as well be inexpressive. Good for me I guess.

When Artemis saw me I asked her to talk for a moment. She nodded and dismissed the huntresses. When we were out of earshot I told her about Oceanus, Persephone's warning, and my conversations with Pan and Apollo. All of that seemed to surprise her.

"Well, it seems I missed a chapter," Artemis said thoughtful. "So you are now cut off from your sea powers but you are far more powerful with your storm, earthquake and horse speaking powers?"

I nodded.

"The problem is that I don't have much experience with those powers," I confessed. "The occasion on my timeline when I made an earthquake powerful enough to make a volcanic eruption it was kind of a fluke and I don't have previous experiences on making storms."

"Hmm maybe I can help with that," Artemis murmured. "Just give me a couple of hours and I can prepare something that might help you. As for Persephone's warning I can't say I know about the underworld secret but considering Alice's prophecy warns us about the eclipse too we should be careful."

I nodded in understanding. Then I noticed her downcast expression.

"The Wild will never be the same with Pan dead even if he has a heir," She said sadly. "I just hope he rests in peace and the nature spirits reinforcements get here soon enough."

"Indeed, we could use their help," I said agreeing.

Finally Artemis locked eyes with me for a minute before talking again.

"I want to thank you Percy Jackson," The goddess of hunt said. "Even if my huntresses react aggressively toward you, you still accept them with us. I have thought about it before but, when Phoebe forgave you that convince me you are the best man I have met by far," She declared. "Not that I bother to meet many but is still an achievement for me. "And I can't believe I am saying this but I can understand at least to a degree what Zoë saw in you and before you ask I don't blame you for wanting to be together," She claimed. "My Hunt is not a prison and even if it pains me, if my huntresses chose to leave I will let them."

I just stood there in silence. I am willing to bet not many people get this kind of speech from Artemis.

"Well, I am glad you think highly of me, lady Artemis and I will try not to disappoint in the future," I said.

She smiled.

"Like I said I have things to prepare so see you later," She said and walked away.

I went back to my tent to look for Rachel and when I saw who she was staring at, I paled. The three Fates themselves were here.

And they didn't look happy.

* * *

><p><strong>My sudden, out of the blue cliff hangers can get you attention eh? Well so the fateful meeting between Percy Rachel and the Fates will be dealt with in the next chapter. What will they have to say? Please review and I will update as soon as possible.<strong>


	55. Chapter 55: Targets and Revelation

Chapter 55: Targets and Revelation

**I am back with the next chapter. It took me longer than I liked but I have been busy. Anyway, I am sure you want to read about Percy and Rachel's meeting with the Fates so I will finish this a/n by saying that I hope you enjoy.**

**Percy's POV**

* * *

><p>I froze when the fates stared at me, with undisguised anger sparkling in their eyes.<p>

They looked exactly the same as I last saw them when I was twelve. They looked otherworldly ancient, with their silver hair tied back in a white bandanna, wearing a cotton dress and having bony arms. You wouldn't know which is which if they wouldn't have their respective tools but they had them so I recognized them from my Grimoire.

The one with the electric blue yarn was Clotho, the fate of birth. The one with the tool who knits the socks is Lachesis, the fate of life and how long it lasts. The last one with the scissors is Atropos, the fate of death. They all looked angry but Atropos glare was harsher and that didn't reassure me.

"Uh, hi," I said nervously.

That did it for them.

"HI!" Atropos screamed. "You ruin our plans and all you have to say is hi!"

Rachel and I took a step backwards. I have faced many powerful opponents but even if the fates can make mistakes I have no idea how to kill them so I don't fancy my chances against them.

Clotho glare intensified.

"Do you have any idea of how many more strings of life I had to make because of you? My life is busy as it is but you just have to add more work to my plate!" She moaned in annoyance.

Lachesis looked like she wanted to smack me with her thick socks.

"And do you know how many lifelines I had to extend or shorten because of you?" She asked with venom in her eyes. "Do you think arranging a new destiny is easy? Of course not; it is extremely mentally demanding."

Atropos played with her scissors and I vaguely wondered if she wanted to use them to slice my throat.

"You see this?" She asked pointing at her scissor. "When I try to cut strings of life with it, the strings are supposed to be cut; not make dents in the scissor's metal as if the string are made of Stygian iron!" She shouted.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep my voice even.

They glare at me again.

"Oh we want many things," Clotho assured. "The problem is that we can't have them anymore because you have changed history so much that even we don't know how this war is going to end," She growled.

"And we need to know!" Lachesis wailed. "It is in our job description.

"But want we really want and can actually have, at least for now, is the defeat of the Titans and Giants and even if we have to control you like a puppet, Perseus Jackson, you WILL find a way to beat them all!" Atropos yelled.

I blinked.

"So you actually are on our side?" I asked.

"We are on our side," They said in unison.

I shrugged.

"That works too," I conceded. "So what are you going to do?"

They sighed.

"Look, our true power of foresight will only return after the war is over so as much as we want to arrange your death we need you alive to destroy the enemies of Olympus meant to be destroyed again," Lachesis said gritting her teeth. "So, we will tell you the first targets you should focus on your way toward Hecate.

I nodded and waited for them to continue.

"We don't particularly care how you organize their defeat but the Titans Hyperion and Iaepatus along with the Giants Enceladus and Gration must meet their doom before the battle is over," Atropos said. "Enceladus is Athena's counterpart while Gration is Artemis counterpart," She added.

I nodded.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"We will appear only to Rachel and you when you need advice or a situation is critical," Clotho said. "And before you ask, we already gave you a hint about the eclipse related plan. Just give it some thought and you will find the answer."

I frowned trying to think back on the indirect hint but I didn't got it.

Finally they stared at Rachel.

"You are a truly interesting mortal," The fates admitted. "You had a great future ahead that has been twisted and even with the altered timeline your importance hasn't diminish. But we warn you; if you have the slightest doubt when it is time for choice you won't survive the transition."

Rachel paled a little but she didn't say anything. Then they looked at me again.

"You cheat us Jackson," They said at once. "And we don't like being cheated. But you can still make amends for that by winning the war to restore our foresight but, unfortunately, we need you alive for that," They added with a grimace. "But if you can't win this war, we can assure you that your punishment in the underworld will be like no other."

Then they left without saying another word. Rachel and I stared at each other.

"_Well, that was interesting,"_ Rachel murmured in my head. "_But there is one thing I don't get. Iaepatus is still in Tartarus so how will he escape?"_

I thought about it for a moment, remembering my fight with Kronos´ brother when Ethan Nakamura stole Hades' sword. And when I had the answer, I gasped in shock and horror.

"_What's the matter?" _Rachel asked before getting the answer from my head. _"Oh, this is bad," _She thought shivering.

"_Understatement of the millennia," _I thought still taken aback.

The keys of Hades that are able to make new exists from the underworld and to rise the damned out of Tartarus. Alcyoneus must have stolen them. That is what they want to do during the eclipse.

Break Tartarus loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know your detailed opinion as I have given several hints and answers this time.<strong>


	56. Chapter 56: Power

Chapter 56:

**Hello there. I know the updates have been slow but I am still adapting to the University. By the way, I am still not happy with my Roman meeting chapter but as I decided I couldn't keep you waiting any longer I decided to accelerate an event and write it now. Hope you enjoy.**

**Rachel's POV**

While Percy went to organize everyone to leave Bunker 9 I wondered how things have gotten so drastic so quickly. These changes in history are certainly taking its toll with all the dangers ahead.

When Percy left I grimaced. I prayed I wouldn't have to use it but with our problems multiplying it seems I will have to. I muttered "reveal yourself" in the old tongue and a wooden bracelet appeared in my wrist.

I stared down at the simple bracelet. It was one single piece of White Oak wood without any carvings but it was probably one of the best gifts I have ever received. I let my memory wander to the day I was given this, 3000 years ago.

**FLASH BACK**

Achilles finally left his private room, with his new lover Oenone close behind. Zoë left to get some food but I waited until they came back. They both smiled at me.

"Thank you so much for your help, Rachel," Achilles said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure," I said grinning.

"Maybe so but you still helped me and I owe you if you could please come with me I would appreciate it," He said. "Oenone and I agreed we would both give you a thank you present."

"Oh that is not necessary," I said quickly.

"Yes it is," Oenone said. "But first my love will give you your present while I give Zoë hers," She said and left after one last beamed smile.

I shrugged and followed Achilles until we reached his private room. After explaining me what it was, although I knew because I used a spell to watch their conversation, not that I told him, he gave me a small wooden box. I opened it and saw a simple wooden bracelet.

"This kind of wooden bracelet is a rare," Achilles stated. "It is crafted by the combined efforts of Mermaids and Dryads and it has a core made of gill and an outer layer made of White Oak. It extremely powerful properties but to put it simple, it is a catalyst for a magician like yourself. Wherever you may go that bracelet may channel energy from nature itself into one big boost of raw power to fuel your magic. As long as there are plants or sea around you, it will store the energy.

My eyes widen. That is one great catalyst. I grabbed it and put it on my right wrist.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

The weird thing was that Achilles didn't smile me back. He looked grim.

"I am not done explaining," He said. "I am giving you this to help you survive in case you need a boatload of power to defend yourself but if it has a lot of power concentrated, then you must channel it to your body in small amounts in intervals."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because if you store more power in your body than it can handle and you don't use it quickly in a full scale spell you will die."

**END OF FLASH BACK**

I shuddered at the memory. Ever since I got this bracelet its energy reserves keep growing, slowly but surely. By the time there was so many tons of wood o make the Wooden Horse I got enough energy to I cast a strong warding spell to hide this bracelet, a spell that even Ares couldn't sense when he kidnapped me.

I hadn't told Percy about it and that is the one secret I have hidden from him with magical barriers in my mind. Ever since the Giants allied with the Titans I have considered to tell him about it but I hadn't because this magical item could kill me if I channel too much power and it could be a last resort method to save him.

"_A last resort I might have to use," _I thought as I remember the lines of Alice resent prophecy.

_Two stand against the dark,_

_One of Set and of Sight_

I still don't know who is Set but if I am Sight I may have to fight the dark with this great power in my arsenal. And then… there are those lines of the New Great Prophecy.

_Two minds shall intertwine,_

_To the very edge of death,_

_But of victory as well._

I gulped as I thought that. That can only mean Percy or me will get dangerously close to death; and if I would have to guess… I would say it will be me trying to sacrifice myself to save Percy by overloading the power I possess.

I sighed. I guess I will have to wait to see what choice I make according to the situation. But I know one things for sure. If there is anyone I am willing to die for, it is for Percy Jackson, the man I love.

**Well, please let me know what you think.**


	57. Chapter 57: Homeland

Chapter 57: Homeland

**Hey there! I am back! I know, you all want to hit me for not updating so I decided to post the next chapter before any of you decides to take a tour to Panama.**

**Just so you know, as I pretty much started the big build up on chapter 40, I decided to expand it until chapter 60. On the 61 will be the roman meeting. Meanwhile, I already have an outline for the other 3 chapters so they should be posted soon.**

**Oh and Ageofmyths and AnaidT won my co-writer positions. Sorry to the other candidates but know that I will take your ideas into consideration if you wish to share them. **

**Finally, for those who reviewed when this was a trailer chapter, please leave a guest review with your username. That way, I know who to say thanks to and reply if needed. **

**Well, enjoy.**

**Logan's POV**

* * *

><p>I left San Francisco China Town with a puzzled expression. I went to check on my half-sister, Alice, and she was not on her store she practically lives in. Moreover, she left a message for me in the old tongue, so as to minimize the chances of being intercepted. What confuses me is that the message urged me to return to the underground Amazon City as fast as I could. That is, after I deciphered that through the rhymes of the message. I sighed exasperated. I love Alice but she is too cryptic for her own good.<p>

As I headed down the tunnels toward the underground city, I started to think of last month's events. When my eighteenth birthday came, my mom gave me enough mortal money to spend a month in Italy, mainly in Rome. I was very interested, not only because Rome is such a beautiful and interesting city but also because she gave me a map of magical hotspots.

Apparently, there are a few places in Rome that were blessed by her when she was called Trivia by the Romans. Seven to be exact, and she told me to enjoy my vacations but she also gave me seven magical vials made of gold to store some magical energy from the hotspots. She assured me they will be very important eventually. When I asked why she would not get it done herself she said that only demigods can store that kind of energy.

So I have spent the last month enjoying Italy. It's a great country but there were a few occasions when I felt really uncomfortable. I wasn't sure why but on some places on the city I got this feeling on my gut that told that I shouldn't be there; that I wasn't welcome. Not to mention that the golden vials seem a little off to my senses when I harvested the magical energy but I put it off to the fact my mom enchanted them.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw the two Amazons guarding the entrance and they let me in. I moved forward but when I saw the city I stared stunned. Many buildings of the city were wreaked, being smashed or burned to the ground. The paved, stone street that cut through the entrance to the middle of the city had several sections where the rocks seemed to have been ripped apart and where at some distance away while others section were covered in dry blood. The two rivers of the city were out of their natural course, as if they were violently pulled out of their area. But the very worse scene in front of him was that of a new mausoleum with over a hundred funerary ashtrays inside the open gates.

I was speechless for a while. This is my home. I was raised here by my mom since I was five years old after my dad died on a car crash. I have walked down these bloodied streets more times than I can count. I have been in the houses that lay there collapsed as of right now. I have calmed my thirst with water from the rivers that now are polluted. And the look on the eyes of my Amazon friends, who I usually see with joy, determination and humor seem empty while others sorrowful.

My home was practically in ruins.

As I started walking toward the back side of the city, I had to make a better effort to keep myself standing the more I saw. Finally, I reached the temple of my mother and got inside.

"Mother, where are you?" I practically shouted as I prayed to her.

I got no response and I grimaced heavily. My mom has never, _ever, _refused to answer my prayers before. And the first time it happens, it is after I find out that half the city had been destroyed? What the Hades is going on?

I kept yelling my mom's name in front of her towering statue and she still did not reply. Then I heard a voice, just not my mom's.

"She is not going to answer," Penthesilea said as I turned back to her.

"Why?" I demanded. "What happened here?"

Penthesilea looked down in complete and utter shame and that was like if a centaur kicked me in the gut with his hooves. I have known the amazon queen for as long as I can remember and I have never seen her like this.

"I failed her," She choked out. "I couldn't stop Kronos and the Giants from kidnapping her.

I stared in complete silence at the ageless queen, looking for anything to determine if this was a cruel joke and I found nothing of the sort. I sat on a nearby chair, mute by the sheer shock.

"How?" I gasped out.

Then she went on to tell me how the time traveler who made my birth possible arrived on the city; how Kampe and her monster army attacked to kill the big three off springs, how Jackson ensured Kampe could not be reformed again, how a New Great Prophecy was starting to unfold, about the Roman demigods and the Titan-Giant Alliance, that my mom was captured by the Giants Clytius and that Jackson is organizing an army to rescue my mother.

It took me several minutes to digest the information overload and when I did started to get angry. I may have stay out of Kronos way during most of the war, mainly because I remain in the Labyrinth away from them, but now it's personal. No one destroys my home and kidnaps my mom and just walks away.

"Good to see you are determined, my boy, because I could really use your help," Said a new voice as it entered the temple.

I looked at the figure and nodded.

"What do you have in mind, uncle Daedalus?"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end for now. Unless something unexpected happens to me tomorrow, I will update the next chapter then. Oh and when Logan says uncle, I mean he cares about Daedalus as a father figure; he is not really his uncle.<strong>

**To those who are angry that Logan might be stronger than Percy, I can assure you I included him for a reason. Things will change drastically after the rescue mission and in more ways than one.**

**Remember to review and to logout for the guest review to work if necessary.**


	58. Chapter 58: Troubles of Age

Chapter 58: Troubles of Age

**So here is the next chapter. I know its shorter but at least I am updating. Hope more people review this time though, as you guys keep asking for faster updates after all.**

**Logan's POV**

As soon as watched Daedalus walking, I knew something was horribly wrong.

For starters, he moved slowly, _too _slowly. Then there was the noticeable fact that his mechanical body somehow seemed rustier, which stroke me as a bad sign since Daedalus has a mechanical core made of solid gold; and he found a way to spread the immunity the golden metal has over rust to the other metals in his body. But what really, _really, _made my jaw drop was his murder brand Athena placed on him. It was completely gone.

I stared in utter disbelief at the brandless piece of skin, or metal rather, as my surrogate uncle approached me and sat beside me. He grimaced as he did so and looked at me.

"That bad uh?" He chuckled darkly and without humor.

"What the Hades is wrong with you?" Logan asked concerned.

Daedalus sighed.

"Prometheus stole my soul of healing magic," He responded.

My blood ran cold at the sentence. I struggled to get the next words out as much as I would have struggled to swallow a frog.

"How long you have left?" I practically whispered.

Daedalus looked at me depressed.

"Five days top, probably no more than three though," He reply.

I shook my head in denial. First my home is ravaged, then my mom is kidnapped and now the closest thing I ever had to a father is agonizing?

"No!" I practically yelled. "You are not dying on my watch," I declared. "There has to be something that can be done."

Daedalus remained silent for a few long moments before answering.

"You know how it works, Logan," He reminded. "While I can create a new body for myself once my current one fails, my consciousness remains the same. The human mind is not design to last 200 years, let alone 2000. The only thing that prevented me from going extremely senile was that magical artifact as it healed my never ended brain degradation and kept the insanity at bay. Without it, I will start losing my mind within a day and in five days top, the brain damage will be so vast I will enter a coma for as long as this mechanical body lasts, and die for good afterwards. Only the healing artifact can save me."

"And that is also the reason my murder brand has faded," Daedalus said grimly. "It means the process is already starting. Athena did that to me to ensure I never forget the murder of my nephew but if I lose my mind, I lose my memories too; including that nefarious act."

I bit my bottom lip so hard it drew blood. Daedalus dying is awful enough but to see him consumed by madness in his last moments is hardly the way I would like to remember him.

"Then we will help Jackson and his army crush the Titan-Giant forces," I said determined. "Then we can recover the one thing that can save you."

"Well, if there is a big chance my end is near, I might as well go out fighting," The old inventor muttered. "Could you please make a spell to teleport me to my workshop on the far side of the city? With my mind losing its edge it's harder for me to move and I want to get a few automatons ready."

I nodded and looked at Daedalus closely. While I am a legacy from all the Big Three, I am not the direct offspring of one and such I can't use the most powerful branch of magic design for them alone. So, I relied on the branch of transportation magic to get the job done. I focus on the spot Daedalus was standing and visualize the entrance of his workshop I have seen a thousand times. Then I folded the very fabric of space and in an instance Daedalus was gone.

I turned to Penthesilea.

"Where is Kelli?" I asked her.

The queen shrugged. "Where is she always when she visits the city?"

I nodded slowly and I left the temple. Its time I have a chat with my ex.

**Well, I will try to post the next chapter soon enough. If i hadn't post it by wednesday, you can all send me angry PMs complaining. Please review.**


	59. Chapter 59: Frustration defense surprise

Chapter 59: Frustration defense surprise

**Hello guys. Here is the next chapter for the promised deadline. I want to thank Ageofmyths for writing most of the chapter. He did an excellent job and I urge to read his stories. Also, know that he decided to write without a set POV and I agreed to it to see how it went and I liked it. Know, though, that Grover will be the main character in this chapter. Well read on. **

Grover was starting to feel frustrated. He felt useless; so completely unlike Percy, so _utterly_ infuriated. As if he was a young, green satyr who hadn't even learned his woodland magic yet.

Bitterly, he thought about his actions. Almost every time that he had tried to help, he had managed to screw someone over.  
>Just face it, <em>Goatboy<em>. You'll never be any good help to Percy. You're just the sidekick with the box of tools.

Why in Hades are they friends with me? First I failed Thalia, then I failed Percy and his mother, and now I'm next to powerless while this whole bloody camp is under threat of attack.

This was hopeless.

Grover felt like he didn't deserve it; everyone being so darn nice to him. Maybe it was a side-effect from drinking too much coffee, but now Grover wasn't sleeping properly, and not sleeping or groaning about food that much gave him ample time.

Ample time to think.

Just as he was starting to zone out with self-loathing, Grover heard Argus calling him up. Brushing away the wanton feelings, he immediately jumped.  
>Why? Because Juniper was next to him.<p>

Apparently, his help was needed; woodland magic provided more reliable and powerful defense than most knew.

Giving a small snort, he ran behind Juniper and Argus to the designated area and began to work on the defenses. It would be sorely needed for war-time.  
>He wondered what sort of song to play; maybe bamboo would be helpful in the borders. After all, everyone liked bamboos: they were strong, with a rigid structure, capable of forming dense compartments that didn't need too much to survive, and they were edible.<p>

The whole package deal.

He mentioned the idea to Argus, who nodded his agreement before motioning at Juniper to help him.

Grover decided he was done wallowing for the day. He stood-up straighter, looked at Juniper straight in the eyes and pulled out his powerful reed-pipe.  
>The music was strong and soothing at the same time; new, healthy life grew as a result, and Juniper and many of the nearby satyrs and tree-nymphs helped him.<br>They were finally doing something helpful, useful. Camp was getting its protection.  
>Grover made a promise. No matter what happened, in the end he would always stand by his friends. Even if it turned out that what Percy had said was true, he wouldn't ditch them; he wouldn't drop everything and run.<p>

* * *

><p>As he walked past the strawberry fields, Grover realized that he needed to keep his faith. He needed to keep his faith in both Percy and the gods. He chuckled to himself; at least, together, one of the groups would succeed. Hecate had been a formidable ally, true, but the reality was that they needed to keep the fight going any way they could to retrieve her, all the while protecting everyone's interests at camp.<p>

A certain special interest of his need to survive, and Grover figured the easiest way to keep Juniper safe, seeing as she couldn't stray too far from her tree, would be to put up extra defenses around hers and making them inconspicuous to the average eye, shielding it from harm, fire, and other nasty stuff.

Without letting her know, he went to the Juniper tree and played a quick song that cloaked the surrounding area in a cover of darkness; not the fearful kind, however, simply the inviting grasp that sleep had on tired eyes. This filled the whole berth around the area, stopping within the reach of a couple more trees before it faded. Grover tested it out by stepping away from the area; he didn't seem to be able to see the area where Juniper's tree should have been; it was perfectly shrouded. He had also made sure that the repelling aura that the place emitted didn't attract any unwanted attention; dryads could come and go as they saw fit, but demigods and monsters would have to have a really good reason to be able to go through the sanctuary he had created.

Grover smiled inwardly; Juniper and any other tree-nymph in the area were safe.  
>The dense bamboo thicket that he and the other satyrs and dryads had sung into creation had grown nicely; it offered as much protection as a ten-foot thick cement wall; an impregnable fortress wall now surrounded camp.<p>

As if that hadn't been enough, together the nature spirits had managed to sing layers of protection on to the bamboos themselves; they were extremely difficult to slice through, the fiber composition and the structure will likely deflect stark, swift strikes. Argus had asked Peleus, by some means or another, to try and take down some of the bamboo lines from one of the less important sites; the dragon had refused, apparently he would have hurt his ribs or claws if he had tried to do it. Impressed, Argus had dismissed Grover and the helpers after giving them many thanks and gratified expressions.

Grover wondered what to do, since the camp was safe for now. To be fair, it had taken a lot of energy out of all the nature spirits, and most of the dryads went back into their trees and slept. Some of his friends at camp called for him to get dinner, and he was happy that Dionysus had created a special plate for the resident satyrs that conjured any kind of food they liked and wanted.

Drooling over enchiladas, Grover hurried to the dining pavilion and plopped down on his seat.

The atmosphere in the room was anything but jovial, however. The tension and nervousness ran thick in the air, and it seemed everyone could feel it. Grover didn't blame any of the demigods; nobody wanted a war, especially not one over family. Many campers had a friend, who had defected to the enemy camp, and pitting family against each other was more than unjust; it was pure torture.

Grover understood the feelings only too well, as he could feel the emotions boiling in each and every one of the demigods present in the pavilion. He sighed and returned to chomping on his enchiladas.

_"At least you won't leave me for someone else,"_ He thought, dryly.

That night, Grover didn't sleep well. Too many things were happening, too many things that he didn't understand, and he couldn't explain half of them to himself, and nor could he rationalize them to any normal experience he had lived during his slightly eventful life.

He woke up in the morning as knackered as he had been when he gone to sleep and he grumbled about it. Deciding that an early morning walk wouldn't hurt him, Grover got up and started wandering through the forest.  
>Lost in thought, he didn't notice that he had come upon one of the openings of the Labyrinth.<p>

So when he bumped into a young, slightly tanned girl with soft, lush green eyes and dark-brown hair, in the middle of the small clearing, he fumbled about trying to excuse himself.

That's when he started to notice the smell; the girl in front of him exuded the overpowering scent of nature. He was shocked; who was she? He wasn't prepared for the answer, though he had disquieting suspicions.

For the _girl_ in front of him was the daughter of Pan.

**I hope you enjoyed. By the way, to finish with Logan and Grover side plots, I decided to extend their chapters beyond chapter 60 but not by much. Well, remember to review and to check out Ageofmyths stories.**


	60. Chapter 60: Ascension

Chapter 60: Ascension

**Seriously guys! You keep asking for fast reviews and I try my best to deliver them to you as soon as possible but the least you can do is leave a review. Only 2 people reviewed the last chapter; thank you very much for them, ****L. Lawliet-Rue Ryuzaki**** and ****CrazyPeanutAttack**.

**I was planning on doing something really mean, like taking another month long hiatus but after much debate with myself I decided I couldn't do that to you guys. But you should know that reviews fuel my determination to write fast so if few people review this time, know the next chapter WILL be late for lack of interest.**

**I hope you enjoy this third person oriented chapter and thanks again to Ageofmyths for being a wonderful co-writer.**

* * *

><p>Grover couldn't believe his eyes. He thought once or twice about questioning his state of mind, but quickly found that he couldn't even concentrate enough to think properly. Standing in front of him, apparently, was the lost <em>daughter<em> of Pan. He had never thought he would see this day; his main God in life had a _daughter_, and she had appeared to _him._

After a deafeningly long silence, Grover stammered to introduce himself and lead her towards the one group of people who'd worship her above others. He kept muttering all the way there, and Pan's daughter's musical laughter rang through the woods as Grover embarrassed himself more and more.

Once he got over the shell-shocked state that he was in, Grover thought about the fact that Pan's lost daughter had turned up to him before anyone else, and his face quickly took on a smug look. This _had_ to mean that Pan favoured him somehow, right? At the very least, it meant that Grover had been doing good things during his search, things that Pan approved of!

Or had it been simple coincidence that she had appeared in front of him? Grover was trying very hard not to doubt himself, but his relaxation techniques weren't working too well. He was about to start hyperventilating from all the nervousness about him, and his adoration for the Pan's daughter was not enough to wash it away; but they reached. Before him lay the Council of Cloven Elders, and the three old, fat satyrs sitting in their seats raised their eyebrows at him and his companion.

Grover took a big gulp before he felt a soothing aura fill him. He turned around, surprised by the sudden emotion change and made eye-contact with Pan's daughter, who winked at him. He smiled back warmly; her gesture had strengthened his nerves considerably.

He cleared his throat, and addressed the Council.

"My lords, I have an important announcement to make today." He paused for effect, taking the time to see the different reactions of the present assembly. Normally, Grover would have never been this confident facing the Council; however, the aura he had been filled with permeated every part of his being, and he could feel the gentle power of rustic, beautiful Nature filling him to the bone.

As the middle satyr gestured to him with an impatient hand-wave to continue, he obliged.

"My lords, it is with great joy that I present before you our Lord Pan's own daughter. We have been graced by her presence here today after a long while; she remained secluded for the better part of the past century." Grover finished with a deep bow and stepped back, so as to allow the person in question to come forward and present herself properly.

As the girl stepped up, Grover found himself trying to gauge the assembly's reaction to her. After all, it isn't every day that a daughter of their Patron God turns up and asks to see the council, and certainly _not_ alongside _him._

In fact, he doubted he had, like any satyr before him, brought back something of actual import when returning from his search, to take a short break before starting off again.

What he didn't expect, however, was the extremely aggressive outburst from the very satyr that Grover had thought would be most accommodating to the idea, due to his devotion to Pan.

As the light shone on her beautiful face and revealed her appearance to the council, Silenus _stood up_ and screamed impostor at her.

Because the daughter of Pan looked not a day above 16, and yet claimed to have lived for a century.

As far as Grover could see, she was not a Goddess, which meant that she was a demigod. Demigods had the power to use their parent's domain, and she had done exactly that when she had helped Grover with his emotions. She didn't _smell_like a goddess, anyway, so Grover didn't have a reason to think so. The only option left was that she had been turned into an immortal, and to Grover, it seemed like a perfectly viable explanation.

Besides, _how_ could anyone doubt that this girl, who smelled so, so clearly of nature, fresh and green, wasn't a daughter of Pan?

It took a long minute for the council to calm everyone down, especially since mass chaos erupted through the clearing after Silenus's accusation. In that time, Pan's daughter, whose name Grover hadn't had the courage to ask yet, had simply waited and looked around her with a gaze full of authority, a quality he hadn't noticed in her before. Yes, her demeanour was more regal than any demigod's that he had seen in his lifetime, but to see her actually shoot such powerful glares at those around her, it scared him slightly. Grover understood right away that she commanded his respect no matter what the others thought of her; she was a Queen, and above all his Patron's daughter. All satyrs and nature-spirits present practically _owed_ her respect and awe, whether they liked it or not.

Silenus continued with his accusation throughout that time, but once he caught her gaze he shut up abruptly. Too late, though, it seemed.

Pan's daughterwas about to retaliate when a bright green glow flashed into the clearing. As the swirling mists cleared the area, everyone present gasped.

In front of them stood the slightly translucent form of the Great God Pan. Everyone tripped over each other in an attempt to hastily bow down to him, and only Pan's daughter remained upright. After genuflecting to him just enough to show respect, she returned to her previous position.

"Arise, my friends. I fear I have kept you in the dark long enough."

The council looked up to the god and motioned to everyone that it was now considered safe to stand up. Pan continued, not waiting for everyone; he knew it would take them some adjusting to before they could fully acknowledge him as being present.

"My friends, I come bearing both happy and sad news. Firstly, I would present to you my daughter Dawn, who will take up my previous position as the new Queen of the Wild. You are all to answer to her, and I assure you that she has been trained with this goal in mind for a very long time. You would do well not to cross her."

Silenus whimpered as he heard these words. The new Queen of the Wild was before him and in the short few minutes that he had known her he had already managed to annoy and insult her.

A question was voiced from somewhere behind him. Silenus schooled his face back to a happy one with only slightly nervous undertones. Pan's strained words; however, were the very last thing he had wanted to hear.

"My dear subjects, I asked that faithful sailor a long time ago to announce my death; only because of you brave little satyrs have I still been anchored here, awaiting my end. This world is too far gone for one like me to still be alive. I should have faded a long while ago."

Choking and sobbing noises were heard through the crowd after they heard his words. Their own Lord Pan was dying? No, this had to have been a mistake! Pan couldn't, _wouldn't_ leave them to face the world, right?

Only Grover noticed the slight annoyance that Dawn felt at her father's words. He didn't understand where that came from, but after some time he got it: she had more than enough time to reconcile herself with her father's passing away. It seems her life had in fact been taken from her; she was groomed to fit into a Queen's shoes, not a demigod's.

Pan continued, ignoring the many sobs ringing through the clearing.

"Children, do not despair. My heir will lead you into your new age, and I foresee that all will be better, sooner than you believe. You must carry on my message, my friends, and protect the wild from harm. My daughter will aid you in this task immensely, that is her pledge."

Pan noticed that no one had anything to say, so he didn't wait to give anyone the opportunity to interrupt. These kinds of goodbyes were generally messy affairs.

"There is one amongst you that I must absolutely commend. Grover, child, step forward, please."

Grover did as he was told, blushing furiously in the process.

"I urge you to appoint this brave satyr as an Honorary part of the Council; he has always believed in me to the utmost, and has always championed my ideals without respite. He is a true model of what you all should try to be. Therefore, I would like to bestow on him my own blessing of Panic."

Grover's cheeks couldn't get any redder if he tried, and he was giddy with joy after receiving so many compliments from his esteemed Patron. Pan turned to him and gave him his blessing after explaining what Panic consisted of and in what situations it was considered acceptable to use. Of course, he left out the _how to_ use it intentionally; it was for the satyr to discover by himself.

"Grover here has one of the greatest hearts I have ever seen, and as such, with the full blessings of the new Queen of the Wild, I deem him worthy and appoint him Commander of the forces of the Wild." Turning to Grover again, he continued. "You are to gather as many satyrs and nature spirits as can be spared at the current point in time and are to go and support Perseus Jackson in his endeavours to stop Kronos."

Giving a warm look to the whole assembly, Pan voiced his last words. "Farewell, my friends. I promise you, a better world will begin today. I now transfer the last of my essence unto you, my daughter. May you lead the Wild wisely for many more years to come."

Out of Pan's flickering form a single jet of light burst forth and hit his daughter. Then, the Great God Pan faded out of this plane of existence.

Many of those present broke down after they realised that their God was indeed gone. The one they had been searching for two thousand years had appeared to them today, only to fade less than an hour later.

Grover was sad, and he could feel Dawn was just as distraught by it as everyone else, only she hid it under a cold, hard mask. Pan had shared a couple of words with her right after giving Grover his blessing, and he understood that while she may not have liked her duty, she had accepted it and loved her father all along.

He could almost taste the bitterness in the atmosphere; the spirits and satyrs present were still mourning their loss for a long hour, and no one dared get in their way.

Dawn finally stepped up and faced her new subjects. Wrenched away from their mourning, the latter did the only thing they could; hail their new Queen. A few half-hearted cries soon morphed into loud yells filled with desperate hope. The heir of Pan was alive, and she was their hope now. Cheers broke through the ranks, and pretty soon Grover was certain the screams could be heard all the way from Camp.

The Wild had accepted its new Queen, and the dawn of a bright new era had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and thanks again to Ageofmyths. You did an amazing job and I personally advertise his stories.<strong>

**So, here is how is going to work. 1-3 review, I will only update after 2 weeks. 4-6 and I will get it done by next Friday. More than six reviews and I will post it at some point this coming Monday. Just saying. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please let me know what you liked. **


	61. Chapter 61: Authority

Chapter 61: Authority

**So, I was planning to update on Monday at latest but I got more reviews than I expected in a short while and they were nice so I decided to give you a treat with this fast update. However, if you wish me to continue with my speed on at least a weekly basis, I suggest you keep reviewing. They help me keep going after all. **

**Well, enjoy the last chapter involving Dawn and Grover before the Roman Meeting; which is also from no one's direct POV I might add. I am starting to like those chapters actually. Tell me if you want them more often.**

* * *

><p>Grover had to recognize this was a first in the history of nature spirits. Word of the appearance of Pan's heir and her new role as Queen of the Wild spread with incredible speed and every satyr and nymph from the East coast assembled in Camp Half Blood in record time. In just a few hours there were a couple hundred nature spirits to reinforce the eighty that were already in Camp Half-Blood.<p>

The reactions were mixed. Everyone was downright depressed at their Great God's demise but most were also happy and hopeful at the fact he left them an heir. However, Grover noticed that a few of them looked tense and he wondered why that was.

Eventually, when everyone was assembled in the large grove where the Council of Cloven Elders meet there was silence. Everyone stared at their new Queen, who was sitting in a makeshift throne made of Oak upon a small hill to look at her new subjects. Soon enough she stood up and everyone could notice by her regal posture that she really looked like a trained Queen; one that has been awaiting this day her whole life. When she spoke, it was in a calm demeanor but her words were firm and very confident.

"A new age for the Wild is upon us," She began with a voice as crystal clear as water. "And every single one of us will have a part to play. I know many of you have lost hope. I know _every one_ of you is horrified by all the damage that has been done to the Wild. But I assure you, no matter how bad things look in the horizon, I swear to you, my loyal subjects, that as long as I draw breath I will fight with all my might to defend the Wild. You can count on that if nothing else," She said with a steel-hard gaze, as if daring anyone to question her.

No one did so she went on.

"I must admit that, while I knew this day would eventually come, I never expected I will assume charge in a time of war," She admitted but kept her posture regal and dignified. "My people, wars cause death and suffering, I am well aware of that and I also know many of you have doubts about going in a battle against the Titan-Giant forces. Nevertheless, as long as the Titans and Giants remain a threat to the Olympians, they remain to be a threat to the Wild itself and I am not letting them do as they please with nature," She said with strength in her voice. "And that is why we are going to help Jackson and his army against our common enemy.

There were a few whispers around the grove. While no one wished to go to war no one could deny the idealism and conviction in their new Queen and most of them could respect that. However, there was still some visible discontent but only one dared to speak up.

"With respect, my Queen," Silenus said out loud. "Shouldn't we try to heal the Wild on our local areas first?"

Silenus swallowed heavily as soon as he said it because her Queen threw him a very powerful and royal glare with her lush green eyes. When she addressed him, it was with a voice as cold as a harsh snow storm.

"Understand this Silenus," She said, spitting his name like a foul curse. "What I just decreed was an _order _not an invitation. As long as I am Queen of the Wild, you will do as I say, regardless of wherever or not you agree with those orders. Otherwise, and believe me when I say this, if I have to disband the Council of Cloven Elders to ensure the Wild's survival then I shall do so without hesitation. And I guarantee that we won't be back to pick up your ashes afterwards."

"I… understand my Queen," Silenus stammered.

"Good," Queen Dawn said crisply. "But I am not finished, this is just the beginning. You will also personally contact Iris, the goddess of rainbow and inform her of recent events in order to enlist the help of the Harpies," She commanded as she looked at her awed, surprised, and slightly scared subjects. "The nature spirits of the world have gravely underestimated the damage done to the Wild or else they would have tried to save the it themselves instead of waiting helplessly for my father to come back and clean up your mess and it won't happen again; _I _won't let it happen again," She proclaimed. "If we succeed at the approaching conflict in the Wolf house, the Roman-Greek demigod alliance, the Olympian forces and Percy Jackson will be our best hopes at long-term survival and I intend to take advantage of them while the Wild still exists. Is that understood?" She asked Silenus with a mighty glare.

The large, but temporarily cowed Satyr, just nodded.

"I must have leaves in my ear because I didn't quite catch what you said," She pressed on.

"I understand perfectly, Queen of the Wild," Silenus said weakly but loud enough for everyone to hear him.

"Excellent," She stated. "Now, we will depart tomorrow so I want everyone to prepare themselves for the approaching conflict. As for the dryads and naiads present, who can't stay here longer than tomorrow because they left their trees of life temporarily to be here, step forward.

After a few glances, whispers and hesitations around a hundred nature spirits approached their new Queen. She raised her hands like a blessing and suddenly a breeze with an overpowering scent of nature hit the nature spirits with full force. It only last a few seconds but the effects were felt instantly as every naiad and dryad gasped.

"As I am sure you noticed," Queen Dawn said. "I just severed your connection to your trees and rivers of life and that mean you no longer depend on them to survive. You are free to go around the world and spread natural energy into the Wild."

All at once, every single nature spirit she blessed cheered in joy and hail their Queen with the Satyrs not far behind.

Grover smiled as he realized now Juniper could accompany him to other places. And he also realized, with some awe and slight worry that this was indeed a new age for the Wild. Dawn may be fit to rule and good to her subjects but the way she threaten Silenus to consolidate her power made him realize something else and he wasn't sure how to take those news.

And it was that this new age for the Wild, as great as it may be, will be led by a Queen that wields absolute authority.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I really hope you enjoy ´cause I went all out on this one. Now you got an impression at what kind of person my OC Queen is. By the way, I am seriously considering switching permanently to third person POV. The chapters seem to flow better that way and I doubt i could have done it that descriptive on third person. Any comments?<strong>

**Well, remember, the faster you review, the faster I updates.**


	62. Chapter 62: Ex and Apperance

Chapter 62: Ex and Apperance

**So, I have been really inspired with the story lately. Mainly out of the reviews but also because I already have an outline of when the side plots will end: On chapter 70. I know, you all want to the action to begin but this side plots are necessary. I was originally planning to incorporate most of them at pauses during the fights but I decided to set them in motion beforehand.**

**You should know also, that I am going to try writing on Third person at least until chapter 70 as I started liking it a lot. Then I will decide with which I stay. Thanks again to Ageofmyths, this time for proofreading the chapter. Okay, enjoy a new appearance of Logan and Kelli… and a little twist at the end.**

* * *

><p>Logan found Kelli in the upper level of Hecate's temple. She always goes there when she visits the city because of a magical mirror in a wide room with white marble walls. That mirror is special because it doesn't just show your current reflection; it shows the kind of appearance you wish to have with all your heart.<p>

For Kelli, it was that of how she looks to people who can't see through the mist; a normal beautiful woman.

She looked back as she noticed Logan enter the room and sighed.

"Hello, Logan," She said. "Enjoyed Italy?" Her words sounded almost wistful.

"Yeah," Logan said as he stared at his old flame.

Real relationships between demigods and empousai are rare and always limited to children of Hecate because, since they were created by that goddess, the Greek vampires are physically unable to hurt the children of Hecate even if they would want to try.

It has been a year since Logan and Kelli broke up. They knew it had to be done; their personalities were far too incompatible to be in a healthy, stable relationship but that did little to quell the passion they once felt for each other. That's why they tried to avoid each other whenever possible; it hurt them to see each other's face and know they shouldn't be together.

"Why are you here?" Kelli ended up asking.

Logan took a deep breath before answering. _"I have left some things unsaid,"_ He wanted to say.

"Because I need your help to rescue my mother," He claimed. "You are the leader of the Empousai when banded together for a battle. I am going to rescue my mother, with or without you but I know I could use your help and that of the forces you can assemble within an hour."

Kelli was silent for a few moments. Then, she dropped the mist barrier that hid her true form so that Logan could look at her monstrous form. Every instinct in Logan's mind was telling him to recoil and unsheathe his sword but he refused to do it. He held his gaze and wait for her to speak.

"You what I am, Logan, a predator," She stated. "And as much as I hate it, I can't change it; not even Hecate can. In my 1000 years, I have sucked dried countless of beings, mortals and demigods alike. I know that in recent decades Hecate has command us to keep a low profile and drink from animals and blood bags but that doesn't change the things I have done. Hecate is our mistress and I will do everything in my power to save her but are you sure you want me and my troops along? What if some demigods try to slay us and break the truce?" She asked.

Logan slowly nodded.

"I am aware of that," He said. "Nevertheless, the enemy of my enemy is my friend and right now the Titans and Giants are the greatest enemies. Besides, I wasn't planning on bringing a large force, just a small squad of your elite to infiltrate the Wolf House more efficiently."

Then he paused and looked at her fondly.

"I know you feel guilty, Kelli, and I know you don't want to aid other demigods because of shame but if you want redemption, this is a good place to start," Logan said. "Besides…I need you," He admitted. "I would feel safer with you watching my back."

She stared at his once lover for a long moment and sighed before nodding.

"I will be back in an hour," She said.

And without further words, she disappeared in a glow of red fire. Logan stared at the place she disappeared for a while before turning around. And when he did, he found two of his siblings he hadn't seen in a while.

"We need to talk Logan," Circe and Alabaster said.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. And by the way, Alabaster is a canon character for those who don't know. He first appeared in the short story "The son of magic" in the book "The Demigod Diaries" that was released this past August and he was stated to be one of the most powerful children of Hecate and also the leader of Hecate's children on Kronos´ side at the time of The Last Olympian. As you can see, I am giving him another role but I will try to stick to his personality at any rate. I kind of like it in the book.<strong>

**Well, like I said I am inspired but if you want faster updates, you know the drill. Review people!**


	63. Chapter 63: The Triumvirate Shall Rise

Chapter 63: The Triumvirate Shall Rise

**So here is the next chapter. Noticed the quote in the title? If not, reread the New Great Prophecy in chapter 29. Anyway, hope you enjoy and I seriously recommend reading The Demigod Diaries; if only to read about Alabaster. He is awesome.**

* * *

><p>Logan stared at his siblings with a frown.<p>

"All right, what do you want?" He asked cautiously.

"I feel offended," Circe huffed. "Aren't you happy to see me, little brother?"

"Do you really want an answer to that?"

"Oh don't tell me you still have a grudge on me for that little side effect of my magical potion," The immortal witch complained.

"Side effect?" Logan asked incredulously. "You turn me into a guinea pig and then used me as a surf table!"

"Inconsequential," Circe claimed. "You can breathe underwater anyway and it was April's Fool Day."

Logan shook his head at his half-sister's antics and turn to Alabaster.

"What is it?" He asked with his caution still in his voice.

Alabaster scowled.

"What else, genius? Mom has been sentenced to death and we are going to bust her out," He replied.

Logan's expression didn't change but he answered without hesitation.

"I don't want your help," He said loud and clear.

His two siblings glared at him.

"And why is that?" Circe demanded.

Logan sighed.

"Look, don't take it too personal; you are my brothers and as much as you annoy the Hades out of me I care about you," He stated. "However, I am not sure I trust you enough to come along on this one."

"Think we have ulterior motives eh?" Alabaster asked with a growl.

"Yes," Logan said bluntly. "And you know why I believe that? It's because you two have much to gain with mom's death," He declared. "If she fades, as her only immortal child, you would take her place and inherit her powers by default, Circe. Also, if she fades, there would be no one to truly stop you from rallying all the children of minor gods under your leadership, Alabaster, and declare war on Olympus. And something tells me in that case, Circe will probably back your rebellion," Logan claimed. "So tell me, what do you have to say to that?"

Circe was quiet after those words but Alabaster speak up.

"Listen to me very carefully, Logan," He said glowering. "I know I used to be a demigod general in Kronos´ army, I know I react with anger at the fact mom was nothing but a double agent and never truly opposed the Olympians, and I know you know that, if possible, I would have turned Olympus to rubble a long time ago," He stated with passionate determination. "I see those so call major gods as selfish and bullying and those who follow them as blind but I can assure that _I _am not blind enough to recognize that this is not the time to fight among ourselves. Not only Kronos put mom as his execution priority but he placed a bounty in the heads of every child of Hecate and that forced me to flee the Wolf House. If I want to survive, I need Kronos out of the picture and at any rate, I don't want mom to fade," He declared. "I love her and I am going to free her, with or without you."

Logan nodded slowly.

"All right, that I can understand," He agreed on.

Then he turned to Circe.

"And what about you?"

Circe shrugged.

"Well, while I wouldn't mind extra power if I inherit mom's strength, I am not stupid enough to fight the New Great Prophecy," She answered.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Which line?" He asked.

His sister pointed her finger to each of them.

"The triumvirate shall rise,"

It took Logan but a moment to process that but when he did his eyes widen.

"Us?" He asked surprised.

Alabaster shrugged.

"Sure looks like," He said.

Circe looked at Logan and sighed.

"Look, little brother, while we three may have a role to play I believe yours will be the most important as you are the magic scion from the lines," She pointed out. "However that doesn't mean we should let mom rot so we want to go with you, Daedalus and Kelli. Please, allow us to accompany you."

Logan stared before sighing.

"Fine but I am still keeping an eye on you two," He said.

His siblings nodded. As if on cue a burst of flames exploded and Kelli and a dozen of Empousai emerge in the temple. Logan's old flame looked around.

"What did I miss?" She asked blinking

"Tell you later," Logan said. "Let's just pick Daedalus and get going. We don't have much time."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you enjoyed it. And I repeat, I recommend reading The Demigod Diaries, even if The Mark of Athena is getting released in 2 weeks. It was an awesome book and it Alabaster is by far my favorite character there.<strong>

**Well, you know the drill: Fast reviews=happy author. Happy author=fast updates.**


	64. Chapter 64: Redemption

Chapter 64: Redemption

**Sorry for the delay but let's be honest, this hiatus was shorter than the last few. Many have asked me to include Percy soon and I will; I just want to deal with a few more side plots first. They are interesting too so no need to worry much and the delay won't be too long next time. Hopefully.**

* * *

><p>Lord Hades sat on his throne as he pondered on recent events. When Nico and Bianca arrived on his palace yesterday to recruit and undead battalion they informed him of the approaching conflict at the Wolf House and of Hecate's kidnapping.<p>

Hades sighed. He had always liked Hecate. She helped make peace between Demeter and him when he kidnapped Persephone and because of that Hades let her have her own quarters on the underworld when she wants to be a guest and when his wife is spending the latter half of the year on his palace, Hecate has become Persephone's close friend and confidant.

Now she has been taken and she is in grave danger. Hades feels like he should be doing something to help but he is having his own problems in his kingdom. Ever since that blasted Alcyoneus succeeded in stealing his keys with power of death and also the soul of magic hidden deep within Tartarus he has been working 24/7. If worse comes to worse, the most dangerous enemies of Olympus still imprison in Tartarus will be able to escape so he has been trying his harder to strengthen his defenses on the area. But Hades knew he was only delaying the inevitable. With the keys under his control Alcyoneus will be able to bust out most of them even with the extra defenses he was making. Time was not on his side.

Hades suddenly stood up as that thought crossed his mind. Time was not on his side but…maybe for someone else yes. One of the lines of the New Great Prophecy resonated on his head.

"_One from another time."_

Hades looked on from his palace window to the fields of Asphodel and closed his eyes in sorrow.

"_I am so sorry," _Hades thought. _"I may be breaking the rules but these are far from normal circumstances. If it is inside my power, I will help give you peace."_

With a thought he shadow traveled to the neutral area of the Underworld. There were millions upon millions of souls there and no matter how many times he thought about it, Hades could not help but feel depress. The way he sees it, this is the worse place you can end up. Maybe the suffering is harsher in the Fields of Punishment but when you end up here it, is an everlasting reminder you did nothing remarkable for as long as you were alive. At least if you end up in the Fields of Punishment, the judges care enough about your deeds to punish you and that means that good or bad, you matter.

"_But not here,"_ He thought grimly. _"Here is where life that had little impact ends up and that is a fate I would wish to no one."_

He looked around and after focusing on his senses he saw her. She was in one of the few isolated corners left in the neutral area, a place near an entrance of Tartarus. She sat on a boulder and looked down the tunnel leading downwards with a blank expression. Her body was grey, almost transparent, as per rule for most ghosts.

Hades approached her after he shift to his Roman form. She turned around as she heard him come closer. Her initial expression was that of shock but then she turned bitter almost as quick.

"So, after seventy years my father finally decides to pay a visit," Hazel said sourly. "Took you long enough."

Hades sighed. "I am sorry Hazel."

"For what? For cursing me or for abandoning me both in life and in death?" She asked with a glare.

Hades shook his head. "For leaving you to die," He said sadly. "I know you went far away from my reach but I should have tried harder to keep you safe. I should have sent a demigod, one of my minions, or just tried to go there myself and bring you and Marie back even if it was kicking and screaming. But I didn't and for that I am so sorry. Gaea interfered too much and I should have seen the signs sooner but I was too focused on the War on Europe. Because of her, your future was altered and denying a happy life to one of my children when they actually have the chance is something I will always regret.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore, does it?" Hazel asked in a low tone. "I am doomed."

Hades stared at his daughter for a long moment. "Not necessarily," He finally said.

Hazel raised her head and stared coldly. "Don't play with me; I know you aren't allowed to resurrect me."

"True," Hades admitted. "But there is one single exception to that rule and if we act fast enough, it may be possible."

Hazel didn't look hopeful at all but she let him continue without interrupting.

"I am sure you remember Alcyoneus," He said and grimaced as Hazel flinched. "Well, he stole the only magical item in the whole universe that can force open Tartarus. The good news is that there will be a loophole even Thanatos can't do anything about. When a soul simply escapes on its own, Thanatos is in charge of bringing them back to the Underworld but when they _through_ Tartarus the rule don't apply because Tartarus is more ancient and more powerful than Thanatos will ever be. The tricky part with that is that the barrier that separates the upper layer of Tartarus with the rest of the world is virtually impossible to penetrate by common ghosts, which is why monsters have an easy time returning and ghosts do not."

Hazel's eyes bore into her dad's. "But, if Alcyoneus stole the one thing that can break Tartarus loose that means I could escape and Thanatos won't be able to do a thing?"

Hades nodded. "I will warn you though, it won't be easy. The Furies and I will have to do our best to keep the souls on lockdown and that means I won't be able to help you. If you wish to be revived, you have to go to Tartarus and fight your way out."

Hazel looked down. "Even if I do, I am damned anyway. The curse won't be broken."

Hades sighed and cursed himself for the thousandth time for giving Marie what she wanted.

"I know, but if you succeed, you will land in a place called the Wolf House and a descendant of Neptune will be there, leading our forces against our enemies. If things go well, he might be able to wash away your curse somehow."

Hazel looked hopeful for the first time and even smiled softly. "Well, then it is definitely worth a shot. How will I know when the gates open?"

"Trust me, you will know," Hades said grimly. "I have to leave now. And Hazel…please do not give up."

And with another thought, Hades shadow traveled to his palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you enjoyed. And just so you know the main reason I made Hazel bitter and harsher than in the books is because by The Son of Neptune, she had several months to adjust but not here. Like Annabeth said once, ghosts grow bitter as time pass and she has been in the underworld with her memories and possibilities for 7 decades unable to do anything. I think that would make anyone bitter. Well, you know what to do then. Fast reviews, faster update. <strong>


	65. Chapter 65: Decisions and Roads

Chapter 65: Decisions and Roads

**BIG NEWS: I got the fourth place on the competition so unfortunately, I didn't go the contract. But, I still have reasons to celebrate and that's because this is the 150****th**** chapter of The Time Chronicles! And today, December 3****rd****, is marks one year and a half since I started writing time Chronicles Part 3! So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short, I know that, but it's also the beginning of the last side plot arc before the action starts. Well, go on.**

* * *

><p>Phoebe was silent the whole way. She hadn't uttered a word ever since her conversation with Percy a few hours before. The other huntresses put the blame on her silence to the fact she was angry for the conversation she had with in private to the Bane of the Hunt as the other girls have started calling the demigod. And she was silent because of the conversation but not because she was angry.<p>

Ever since Zoë changed after her time with Jackson, she had been angry with him. He just came along and melted the icy personality of her friend and mentor that have kept both of them alive and strong for sixty years an she couldn't even get back at him because he returned to his timeline 3000 years ahead.

Sometimes, she wondered what would have been the outcome of the quest to rescue Artemis had those idiotic children of Hermes not poisoned her shirt. Sure, she would have tried to shoot Jackson right between the eyes but then something told her that it wouldn't have been the best thing for the sake of her lady.

Phoebe sighed. _"Why are the most annoying boys often the most useful, wherever we like it or not?"_ She thought.

She then stared at the fire with a blank stare. Meeting Percy in person was different than she had imagined. Moreover, she could see a resemblance in him that made her heart ache. Percy brought both sad and happy memories for her; the memories of her one and only love before she joined the Hunt.

Phobe continued to stare at the fire, as if hoping the flames would incinerate the memories but it didn't worked. She sighed wearily. Many people say you can put your past behind you. Phoebe agrees with that but she also thinks that no matter how hard you try, you can't never really outrun your past because it's is still a part of your life and it will keep having importance in your future even if you put a big distance between the two of them.

The decisions you make in your life can have a huge impact in what lies ahead, Phoebe knows that very well and still, after 3000 years she can't truly forget the day her old life was shattered the decisions that followed.

The fire consumed the last piece of wood and darkness claimed the tent. Phoebe took a very deep breath and closed her eyes. Right now, she was a warrior to the core but it wasn't always that way. Her distant past was much more different. She had been a princess, a witch, an outcast, and a lover. She had been spoiled, powerful, and betrayed, and even then Aphrodite still send her someone to love. And her love for him was such that if it wouldn't have been cut short, she would have never even considered joining the Hunt. She would have a lived a happy mortal life with him and let age take her instead of being stuck in the limbo like she is now.

Phoebe let her memories back in and, for the first time in many long centuries, she wept.

**So, I really hope you liked it. I was originally going to write this all into 1 huge chapter but then I realized it would be too huge for my taste and writing style so I decided to break the plot into separate chapters. I tried to make this chapter more emotional with the words I used so if you think I did a good job or tips for improvement feel free to let me know. Please review and hopefully see you soon.**


	66. Chapter 66: Camouflage

Chapter 66: Camouflage

**So, thanks for all the votes on Twitter. They will be useful. I gotta say, though, it was more of a rush of the moment thing when I said I will post part 4 if after certain number of votes. My petition still hadn't reached the number but at any rate I got good news for my writing schedule: Like some of my loyal readers of over a year must know by now, my school calendar is different. I both at university and high school I enter in March and finish in December. This Friday I am done with my first year at the University! And then my own country's summer vacations come along. I will be busier this summer than previous ones but I should be able to finish part Part 3 at least, assuming I can connect my ideas for part four. If not, I might find some way to make the series finale as a trilogy but I honestly hadn't decided yet. **

**Since many people asked, I am making a Percy chapter this time and it's probably the first. Read on.**

* * *

><p>The creepy silence was starting to annoy Percy. He stood in front of the vast army he assembled, staring at the open plain where the roman army is supposed to arrive eventually. His eyes would occasionally wander toward the Wolf House, about a mile from them and he would frown every time he looks.<p>

He was sure that Kronos must know by now that they are gather there and if the Titan Lord may also suspect they are waiting for reinforcements, why won't he attack now that our army is divided?

Percy sighed exasperatedly. Over the course of his journey across time, he has learned to be more patient, respectful, and clever but he was still ADHD. He was sick of waiting for Kronos to make his move. The mere fact he hadn't sent his forces to attack them the second they got out of Bunker Nine could only mean he was biding his time to prepare something big and that couldn't be good for any of them.

Suddenly, he saw something move behind a large tree about 100 feet to the left of their army. He activated Riptide and pointed at the tree. At once, the huntresses of Artemis and the kids of Apollo pointed their bows at the tree but I made a sign indicating them to hold their fire.

"Show yourself!" Percy called in a commanding voice.

A human figure about an inch taller than Percy appeared with his hands raised above his head. He was good-looking, having the features that resemble a Roman statue, with electric blue eyes. He was tidy, with military cropped blond hair, and a small scar on the corner of his lip. He looked quite athletic, having muscular and tanned arms. He had a golden sword that was a few inches shorter than Riptide in his right hand and he was dressed in a purple T-shirt with some letters on it. After focusing his eyesight he realized that it read Camp Jupiter.

So, he was a Roman Demigod, probably doing the job of a scout to determine if we were friend or foe. To my side, I heard a gasp. I look at Thalia and saw with some shock as her eyes start tearing up.

"Jason, is that you?" She asked.

He nodded with a thoughtful expression. "Sis?" He asked tentatively.

Thalia smiled big and started running to hug her brother. However, before she could take three steps, a dagger was thrown through the air and stabbed Jason in the throat with deadly accuracy. Thalia watched in horror as her brother crumbled to his knees and electricity spread from to the wound to his head in form of electricity and the demigod's eyes exploded as he collapsed.

Everyone stared at Bianca totally stunned, with Thalia being top on the list. Her expression shifted constantly from horror, to confusion, and to outrage.

"What the hell have you done!" She screamed at the daughter of Hades.

"I just saved your life," Bianca said calmly as she pointed back at Jason.

Everyone turned around and to their collective confusion; they saw the corpse of a hellhound. A few seconds later it started disintegrating quite slowly and finish about ten seconds later.

"What was that?" Thalia asked bewildered.

"If I have to guess, I will say it is one of the Chameleon monsters," Artemis said and beamed at Bianca. "Nice job girl."

Bianca smiled back before frowning. "So none of you could see their true forms underneath the face it was showing off?"

Everyone shook their heads, even Hestia and Artemis, and Nico.

"It's not so surprising," Percy spoke up.

Bianca frowned. "How so?"

"You are a daughter of Hades," Percy reminded. "And you are powerful even by major demigod standards. The hellhounds are from the Underworld so maybe you can pierce to the magical veil that hides under worldly monsters even if Artemis and Hestia can't."

Everyone nodded at the explanation as Percy stared back at the Wolf House. His face hardened. After amplifying his voice with a spell, Percy's yell could be heard for miles around.

"Kronos! Your little assassin failed!" Percy bellowed. "Our cause survives and it will go on surviving because one way or another everything you throw at me that doesn't kill me just makes me stronger! That has been proven every single day since the last time we meet because by sending me to the past, I have grown more powerful in more ways than one!"

"The time for tricks is over!" Percy yelled. "The time for manipulations is over! I _dare you_ to come here and _face_ me, you coward! Let's settle our score right now! I have showed my troops why they should fight for me as their General and now it's time for you to do the same!"

For an excruciatingly long minute, there was no noise aside from the shocked whispers of Percy's troops. Then, in the distance, they all saw a horde of monsters gradually approaching. There were around 400 monsters from many different kinds; the main ones being dracaenas, hell hounds, werewolves and Hyperborean Giants but there were some Telekhines as well.

The army halted about 80 feet from their position. And there, in the vanguard stood a figure that surprised everyone but Percy. He merely sighed softly and regained his resolve.

Luke's eyes glared at Percy with a golden light and his voice was definitely Kronos´.

"Very well Jackson," The Titan Lord said with the coldness of a grave. "Let's settle this once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. I think I finally got around my writer block. Now I know exactly how the beginnings shall go. Brace yourselves guys because the time for the big build up is over. There will still be drama but the action will be far more present in the next dozen of chapters or so. Prepare for hell to break loose<strong>


	67. Chapter 67: Clashing Foes

Chapter 67: Clashing Foes

**The big build up is finally over by the end of this chapter, people. I think my writing skills are finally up to the task. I wasn't that good with long actions scenes before, but I think I can handle it now. So, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Behind Percy, everyone was preparing their combat formations at the sight of Kronos and his minions; just the way it was suggested by Annabeth and her siblings. Max and Clarisse stood in the front lines´ centre, leading their 8 siblings in phalanx formation; their spears up front and shields shining under the sunlight. Tyson glared at Kronos and with all traces of childish delight gone, he joined his 39 siblings in the right flank besides the Ares battalion. Bianca morphed her clothes into Stygian iron armor I made for her and drew her fire knife right before transporting her electric knife from the hellhound's murder scene to her hand with a spell taught to her by Percy. Nico's face hardened as he drew his Stygian iron sword and the children of Hades commanded their undead battalion of 40 units to head toward the left flank of the front lines.<p>

Directly behind the front lines were the next three battalions. The children of Apollo were just behind the forces of the Ares Cabin. Lee Fletcher ordered them to have their bows at ready and their faces became a mask of determination. Behind the Cyclopes were the 39 Centaurs under the command of Chiron. He was thus far preventing them from rushing into battle, with promises of root beer and shiny loot. Back from the undead forces stood Artemis, her silver bow at ready with her 40 huntresses matching the fire in her eyes.

In the backside of the army stood Annabeth and her four siblings, their weapons a sharp as their minds as they calculated the situation with her eyes. Besides Annabeth was Hestia, her fiery eyes matching the intensity of Artemis´ in a literal fashion. There were more demigods in total but Percy knew they were still inside Bunker Nine, preparing their little surprise.

So, for the time being, everyone that was prepared to fight the first wave was already present, which was exactly 190 soldiers, including their General Percy. Percy knew they were still outnumbered 2 to one but he also knew even more that quality is as important as quantity and since Percy decide to bring the elite for the rescue mission; his army had plenty of quality.

Percy continued to glare at Kronos.

"Then go ahead," Percy taunted. "Come and get me!"

Kronos smirked evilly with Luke's lips, as if this was the ending of a horror movie he had been waiting to watch for a long time.

"And I will," The Titan Lord vowed. "Troops!" He barked as all the monsters paid attention to their leader. "Today is the day the tide is turned in our favor," He cackled as Percy grew angry with his word choice. "Today is the day we cripple the gods by eliminating their earthly tools. But _no one _engage Jackson unless you are asking for annihilation," He warned. "He is mine alone to kill and mine alone by right. But everyone else is fair game, even those stupid kids of mine," He said coldly as he stared at Chiron and Hestia's impassive expressions. "Now let them feel the wrath of the Old World, of the time before the Olympians! ATTACK!" He roared

And with the battle cries of hundreds of monsters, the Battle of the Wolf House began.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it even if it was quite short. Plus, I mentioned several things and characters I hadn't in a while, such as Max, the other troops, and the fact Bianca Nico and Thalia also know how to use Percy's kind of magic even if they are weaker at it. I will try to update as soon as possible. And trust me, prepare A LOT of action. I think the action for the next several chapters alone will be much more than with the rest of my series combined. I hope you enjoyed and if you did please review!<strong>


	68. Chapter 68: Wolf House Battle Part 1

Chapter 68: Wolf House Battle Part 1

**Originally, I was going to post a much longer chapter. Problem is, I am in vacations on an internet-less farm. Only when I make a trip to town, can I update. So, I decided to give you this new chapter now I got the chance and give you the next chapter that isn't done yet next time. It's very action oriented, which isn't my strong suit and I am making it longer than usual which takes me time. That, and I am also taking it slow along with my vacations. But enough from me, read on.**

* * *

><p>As the monster's army rushed forward to close the distance between them and their foes, Percy gave his first command: that the archers rain down arrows on their enemies. In one synchronized motion, dozens of arrows fell like downpour on the monsters, disintegrating many of them where they stood. Nevertheless, it wasn't enough, it never would have been. The distance was too short and Kronos´ forces have many more soldiers than what our archers could handle in a single wave. So, the battalions on the front lines prepared themselves for the bloodshed to come.<p>

The hellhounds were the first to strike. They leap toward the Ares battalion position. The demigod phalanx stood firm and with their shields blocking the claws and fangs they slowly started to pierce their way forward with their spears.

The dracaenas attacked the undead battalion commanded by Nico and Bianca. The reptilian ladies tried to bite and slam their way forward but the best 35 soldiers up front, swordsmen from different eras, and they slashed, parried and hacked with furious determination. With the serious blade work of the undead forces the dracaenas were failing to breach their defenses and all the while, the remaining 5 undead snipers continued to thin the numbers of the monsters with celestial bronze bullets.

When the Hyperborean Giants engaged the Cyclopes though, was when things really did become loud. The tall monsters were proudly defending their ground, the very ground shaking at their brawl.

Percy looked back and nodded. "Fire!" He yelled.

The second wave of arrows penetrated their enemies with more dozens bursting into dust while others dodged or else resisted the damage on their feet. A few bolder Hyperborean giants tried to surround the Cyclopes flank in order to attack the Centaurs but Chiron took down those few monsters with precise shots between the eyes in matter of seconds.

As the armies continued to clash Percy simply walker forward. The monsters ignored him as he made his way toward the Titan of Time. Their glaring match went on all the distance until Percy stopped walking as Kronos own elite guard made a circle around the two opponents to give them space for fighting.

With his hand firmly holding Riptide, Percy thought of the last month or so. It seemed like years and considering it had been a time journey, it was, but for him it had been only around a month. Kronos sent him to the past, hoping he would get killed helplessly. Instead, he irrevocably changed the timeline. For better or worse, Percy did not know anymore but either way, he had become far more powerful than ever before. Still, was he powerful enough to beat Kronos? He still lacked the souls of magic to properly kill him, his 15 year old age was still stuck in the limbo, and he no longer had his sea powers. What did he have then?

"_The strongest will there is." _A voice that _wasn't _Rachel's whispered in his head.

Percy blinked.

"_Hecate?" _He asked surprise.

"_Yes," _Said the Goddess of Magic in a weary voice. _"Athena thinks your greatest flaw is the fact you can't abandon your friends. But you know what I think? I think that so call flaw fuels your greatest strength: your unbreakable will. I have been alive for thousands of years Percy and I have never seen anyone else with your determination. If you set your mind into it, you can and will succeed Percy. As long as you don't give up, you will find a way."_

And with that, her voice grew silent. Percy stared at his foe and nodded. He will find a way. He couldn't give up. He couldn't fail. Not after everything he has survived and certainly not after guiding his friends here.

"Are you ready to meet your end, Jackson?" Kronos asked with a sneer as he materialized Backbiter.

"I could ask you the same thing," Percy replied with a steel-hard gaze.

Percy ran forward, their weapons clashed and battle of the millennium finally got into full swing.

* * *

><p><strong>There, I hope you liked it. Liked I said don't have internet and I am not sure when I will get it back but you can expect a much longer and action oriented chapter soon after I get it back. Hope you review and hopefully see you soon. <strong>


	69. Chapter 69: Wolf House Battle Part 2

Chapter 69: Wolf House Battle Part 2

**The fighting has begun! Sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The first thing Percy noticed as his blade clashed with Kronos´ was the strength of the impact. The blow from the Titan Lord was still physically stronger than Percy's but, surprisingly, not by much. It then dawn to Percy that not only is he much stronger than before but that Kronos´ powers must have been severely diminished by taking Luke as a demigod host, which means the Titan is not 100%.<p>

All this was processed in a split second, before Kronos broke the lock to strike again. Percy ducked and tried to stab him in the ribs but his aim was suddenly pushed one centimeter away from his skin. Percy jumped backwards to avoid being gutted and cursed in the Old Tongue.

"My, what a foul curse," Kronos said leering. "What could have possibly made you so mad?"

"It _is _true then," Percy complained. "You actually convinced Luke to bathe on the River Styx."

Kronos smirked with cold evil. "Indeed, Jackson. It took him a while to accept the offer but in the end he found it hard to resist."

Percy thought his options quickly. His Grimoire has a chapter to warn him what spells he can't do without committing suicide and now that he remembered, tracking the one vulnerable spot in someone that bathe on the River Styx was one of them.

After a quick scan through Rachel's eyes, he realized the battalions were doing well and that their respective leaders could probably handle their situations without him for now. Then he nodded almost imperceptibly. If he couldn't find his weak spot then he will have to keep Kronos as busy as possible to prevent him from turning the tide of the bigger battle himself. To do that, he would have to push him to the defensive. And fortunately, he had a spell for that.

Kronos leap forward and tried to slice me with his steel end of Backbiter…when his feet suddenly hit the ground as Percy disappeared in the blink of an eye. Kronos looked around in confusion before he scowled.

"You are running like a coward, Jackson?" He roared.

Abruptly, a blur of speed hit the Titan's blade. The blade shook at the sheer speed of the blow and Kronos involuntarily flinched at the strike.

"You wish," Percy said 3 feet in front of Kronos with Riptide held firmly in his right hand.

Without saying another word, he disappeared from sight again. Kronos snarled and focused on his immortal sight but when he could finally pinpoint Jackson's location, he froze. The blasted demigod was moving so darn fast he seemed to be _everywhere_ at once as he kept moving in circles, surrounding their fighting area and in effect, Kronos. As Jackson stroke his blade again, it shook once more and before Kronos could counterstrike, Jackson was gone with the wind.

The Titan Lord tried moving his feet in 360 degrees but he just couldn't react in time. The sudden attacks were just as their name implied, sudden. Even with his superior senses, he couldn't keep track of Jackson or figure out a pattern to predict a coming attack because he kept changing directions to confuse him. And so, Jackson kept on throwing rain after rain of thrusts at his ever shaking blade.

* * *

><p>On other areas of the battle-field, things were going differently. The army Percy assembled was far more skilled and versatile but, Cyclopes, Centaurs and goddesses aside, the monsters had the superior physical strength.<p>

"Brace for impact!" Clarisse yelled.

The 10 kids of the war god regrouped in a tight, semi-circle formation and raised their shields. A few moments later, a ball of snow the size of a tank rolled toward them. The warrior demigods struggled to contain the huge creation of the Hyperborean Giants from crushing their frontal defense but they were slowly being pushed backwards. The battle itself slowed down, as the monsters looked to see if their opportunity to overrun the archers finally arrived.

Apparently, not since just when it looked like the demigod phalanx would break, the giant snowball melted in the blink of an eye, with warm and cozy fire disappearing bellow a moment later.

Annabeth looked at Hestia in surprise.

"Nice," She muttered.

Hestia didn't reply to her comment. Instead, she projected her thoughts toward the entire army.

"Heroes of Olympus do not despair," She said in everyone's heads. "I will handle the defenses when they appear to be at their breaking point. Your job is to keep on the offensive against the enemy so they do not surround us on all four sides. Now go! We have a battle to win!"

Annabeth, who was studying the multiple battle situations in an attempt to strategize, wasn't quite sure what coordinated half the army but she was _quite_ sure that the following battle cry is not shouted very often.

"For Hestia!" Half of the soldiers yelled.

The daughter of wisdom looked back at the goddess of hearth and couldn't help but smile at the blush on her cheeks. They were the same color as her fire-red eyes.

She chuckled. They might have an insane chance to get this done after all.

* * *

><p>Artemis kept barking orders to her huntresses of which enemies to shot down when she noticed the undead warriors were starting to be overwhelmed. Some 50 werewolves regrouped and attacked the battalion commanded by the children of Hades. It was hard to finish off undead warriors but even they had a hard time fighting when werewolves rip the apart.<p>

The goddess of hunt was about to redirect the efforts of her battalion to destroy the wolves with their silver arrows when she spotted a humanoid figure that looked part man-part wolf engage Bianca and Nico in a duel. In a flash, Artemis decided what to do.

"Phoebe, you are command of the huntresses that stay here," The goddess ordered. "This squad follows me," She added as she looked at a line of huntresses.

After an avalanche of nods, Artemis hurried toward the original werewolf.

* * *

><p>Bianca di Angelo was fighting for her life. Just when her battalion seemed to be holding their position well, the greatest of all werewolves decided to pick a fight with them and bring his friends with him. His forces already destroyed 12 of her warriors and Lycaon managed to kill his way toward the kids of Hades.<p>

Without any exchange of words, the werewolf king attacked them in his half and half form. He tried to rip Bianca's throat out with his claws only for her to duck and thrust with her lightning dagger. Lycaon anticipated this and sidestepped Bianca right before pounding her to the ground. The original werewolf aim for her head since his claws would have a harder time slashing through Stygian iron armor but Nico made a diagonal slash on his chest with his black blade, making the best howl in pain.

"Stay away from my sister," He uttered in a cold tone.

Lycaon roared in fury as his wound started healing. He looked ready to devour Nico like a fat man would look at a greasy Big Mac. He leaped in the air toward Nico…and came crashing down on his back as his chest was pierced by a silver arrow.

Artemis stood firm as she glared at the immortal ruler of werewolves, who was getting back on his feet. As Nico helped Bianca stand up, he saw the sheer hatred in Lycaon's eyes as he glared at Artemis. To his astonishment, he took out the entire silver arrow from his chest, which must have _seriously_ hurt but he got the grim feeling that his rage toward Artemis was making him numb to pain.

"So, if it isn't the hunting Barbie's and their leader who has the nerve to call herself a huntress," He said in contempt and started shifting into his true wolf form.

Artemis returned the glare and her huntress readied their silver arrows behind their Mistress back.

"If it isn't the overstuffed teddy wolf and his pack of mindless beasts," She retorted.

Lycaon snarled and leap forward. Artemis narrowed her eyes and prepared for her godly duel.

Staring at all of this were Nico and Bianca.

"Thanks for the save there," She said.

Nico grinned. "Nobody annoys my big sister but me."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, it has been a while since I dedicated a chapter mainly for action. I was planning to make it slightly longer but I got the internet chance today and the last line seemed to me like a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed and expect more action scenes on the next chapter. Hope you enjoy them when they come and please review!<strong>


	70. Chapter 70: Wolf House Battle Part 3

Chapter 70: Wolf House Battle Part 3

**And here comes chapter 70. I made it much longer than usual with lots of action, drama, and cryptic messages. I hope you like it. Read on.**

* * *

><p>Kronos shrieked in frustration and anger as his blade finally snapped. As tough as it may have been, celestial bronze combined with mortal steel is not design to be particularly flexible and all the speedy thrusts from Jackson shook it to its literal breaking point.<p>

The Titan Lord glared at Jackson's smirking face once he stopped running faster than a ghost from Thanatos.

"A nice effort," He grudgingly admitted. "But your time's up."

"Says who?" Percy taunted before disappearing again in a blur of speed.

Kronos snarled and in matter of seconds a golden wave of pure godly energy expanded outwards in an attempt to hit him. Too late, did Kronos realize his mistake; Jackson may have been inside their battle circle but he wasn't restricted to the ground.

While Percy was jumping high above, he quickly poured some extra magical power into the shockwave itself and with great effort, he managed to expand it outwards, far more so than Kronos intended. Twenty of Kronos elite monsters turned to golden dust before they knew what hit them and 30 more were knocked of their feet by the blast radius.

Kronos roared in fury. That weakling dared to use his own divine powers against him!

"You will pay for that in blood, Jackson!" He yelled as Percy retreated at magical speed toward the rear of the army.

"_Rachel!" _He shouted in his mind. _"Tell others the time has come!" _

"_On it,"_ She replied. "Everyone!" she shouted to the demigods still inside Bunker 9. "Percy says the time is now!"

* * *

><p>Artemis was going all out. She channeled every bit of power, skill and determination within her as she fought Lycaon. Their fight seemed like a senseless blur of motion to most soldiers of both armies, who couldn't keep up with the progress without god-like senses. However, Bianca couldn't help but gape in awe at the sight of her former Mistress in combat. Maybe she couldn't make out all the details but from what she process, it was as if Artemis fought with the grace of swan, the strength of a bear, and the speed of panther.<p>

The two gods kept trading blows that hurt as if they were hit by a train but neither gave in an inch of ground. The both of them had a very long and bloody rivalry and they were determined to defeat the other.

At the moment Artemis was trying to decapitate the werewolf king but even with her godly silver dagger it was far from easy. Meanwhile, Lycaon tried bite Artemis´ face off, with his teeth just inches away. The sheer strength of the original werewolf, fueled by his hatred was actually giving him the upper hand over the Olympian. Artemis kept struggling, trying to find a way out her predicament.

Suddenly, an incredibly loud roar brought the battlefield to a halt. The monsters stopped and looked around in search for the new threat, while the demigods grinned in anticipation. Artemis took that moment of distraction to kick Lycaon off her but the werewolf king stared in utter shock at the horizon, instead of fighting back.

At first, he thought it was a drakon that sided with their enemies but as the winged figure approached he realized it was massive draconic automaton made of celestial bronze. Before the beast could land on the battlefield, he saw a blur of speed lift into the air and onto the back of the dragon. As the beast landed between the combat of the undead and the werewolves, Lycaon realized it was Percy Jackson riding the huge Bronze Dragon.

That was the moment everything went downhill for the werewolf pack. The enormous automaton was so fierce it that watching it wreak havoc actually sent shivers down Lycaons spine. The Bronze Dragon carved a path of destruction as he ripped many of his werewolves to shreds in matter of seconds, shattered every bone in their bodies as he crushed them with its heavy weight and burn them to ashes.

Lycaon was forced to snap out of his dreadful awe when Artemis engaged him once more. Lycaon fought very well but he knew he had to get out of there. He may be powerful but he was not going to tangle both with Artemis _and _that masterpiece of death.

The fates seemed to have other ideas, however. When the last minor werewolf was pulverized, Percy commanded the dragon to attack Lycaon. The werewolf king tried to make a break for it but the mechanical dragon grabbed his hind legs and hurled him to the sky. Lycaon howled in searing pain as the Bronze Dragon unleashed a torrent of fire at him, but his cries stopped when Artemis shot a silver arrow to his forehead and the greatest of all werewolves exploded.

* * *

><p>The entire battlefield became even more chaotic after that. The carnage brought by the Bronze Dragon boosted the moral of Percy's army as they doubled their efforts while the moral of Kronos´ forces was being systematically weakened.<p>

When the Bronze Dragon proceeded to exterminate the hellhounds many monsters banded together to attack the bestial automaton but nothing they threw at it could stop its relentless advance.

Then when Percy ordered the archers to shoot their next wave of arrows, he also made a spell to split the new fire storm of the Bronze Dragon so it would spread and _every_ arrow had fire on its tips. The rain of incendiary arrows was the last straw. The monsters ignored the yells of the Titan Lord and ran as far as they could go toward the Wolf House, many failing and turning to dust in the process. Kronos glared at Percy with absolute hatred.

"This is _far _from over Jackson!" He shouted. "Enjoy your victory while you can!"

Just like that, he vanished into thin air. Percy sighed. Yes, they won a victory but he was sure Kronos has more monsters hidden in the Wolf House waiting for the right time to strike, and worse, Titans.

Some of his soldiers wanted to chase the feeling forces now they were on the run but he stated that they will spread too thin if they attack now. Instead, he convinced most of his troops to head back to Bunker Nine, tend the wounded and rest. They had enough action for the time being.

As soon as he got off the dragon, Rachel tackled him with a hug.

"I am so glad you are okay," She whispered.

I broke away and stared at her hard. "Thanks but would you mind explaining to me _why _I am so okay?"

Rachel stared at him bewildered. "Pardon?"

"Rachel," Percy said in a warning tone. "Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about. I am tired because of all that magic I did, yes, but I am nowhere near as tired as I should be. Soon after I made that speed enhancement spell that gave me the upper hand against Kronos, I could feel you giving me a heck of a lot of energy from your body to mine. Don't get me wrong, I am glad I am on a better shape I would be without your help but you _shouldn't _have had access to such a high quantity of energy and stand right now in front of me like you hadn't broke a sweat. Your original energy reserves for spell use only must have burn up before even half way through your channeling. You should have passed out by now. So my question is why that is not the case?" He demanded.

Rachel paled. "I am just trying to help you," She said in a small voice.

"And I am happy for that but I want to be sure you hadn't got involved into something too dangerous for you to handle alone," Percy pressed on.

Then he sighed. "You keep worrying about me getting hurt, Rachel. But you know how I will feel if you die trying to keep me safe? I will be devastated," He said while looking into her eyes. "I can't even stand the mere idea. You are much more than a friend to me, Rachel. You are a part of my very being. So please, don't keep a dangerous secret from me. If it gets you killed it will haunt me forever."

Rachel's eyes watered and she nodded. "Fine, but not here and now," She said. "It's a long story and you have to check on the other leaders. I will tell you later."

And with that, she rubbed the tears out of her eyes and left for her tent.

* * *

><p>"So, how bad were our losses?" Percy asked grimly as he summoned the war council.<p>

"All things considered, much lower than they could have been," Chiron replied. "None of the three archer battalion suffered any casualties as the monsters were successfully kept at bay against the front lines."

"Seven of our brothers died," Tyson moaned.

Percy swallowed at that and looked at Clarisse. "Three of our siblings got killed," Clarisse grumbled. "The rest of us have all wounds but most can be treated easily."

Percy closed his eyes for a silent moment before looking at Bianca.

"Half of our skeletons warriors were destroyed," She informed. "The werewolves made chewing out of them.

"So, that's about 30 soldiers," Artemis summed it up.

Everyone nodded in grim silence. They may have won today but they still have to tread carefully.

"When will the Romans arrive?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"They aren't far," Hestia replied. "Maybe a couple of hours away."

"I am not sure if I should feel worried or relieved by that," Annabeth muttered. "I know we have many things on our side that could work into making a tense alliance with them if nothing else but I doubt the hostility will end there. Two thousand years of war and hatred isn't washed away overnight."

No one had a proper argument to counter that. Instead, they all agreed to prepare for another assault and hope their alliance works well.

* * *

><p>Phoebe sighed as she sat down alone on her tent. It was an intense day. She was tough, yes, but it has been a very long time since she had been in a full-scale battle like that. She settled for getting sleep while he could but suddenly three figures appeared on her tent.<p>

Phoebe gasped. "What are you doing here?" She blurted out.

The three Fates stared at her for a long moment before answering.

"You are needed," They said in unison.

"For what?"

"A great darkness is lies ahead," Atropos said. "Our foresight is returning bit by bit and now we know more about it. We also know that Perseus Jackson needs you."

Phoebe's face went blank. Ever since she thought back on her past an hour before today's battle she had the nagging suspicion there was more to Jackson than meet the eye. But she forced herself not to think about it harder. Still, now she couldn't help but ask.

"It's true, then?" She demanded.

The fates nodded. Phoebe's heart ache; she hoped she was wrong but it seems she wasn't.

"What do you want me to do then?" She asked wearily.

"We will make you relive your memories in greater detail," They chanted in unison. "You will be like a ghost watching the events. We cannot reveal the information about the great darkness directly but you can figure it out. After all, you are the only living witness of the previous massacre."

Phoebe shuddered. Maybe she was the only living witness of that horrible event, but…memories can be erased.

"_Damn you, River Lethe,"_ Phoebe cursed miserably. "_Why did you make him forget me?"_

She almost broke down crying right then and there. Her own memories are too painful and now she will have to relive them. Nevertheless, she put on a brave face and nodded.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Phoebe asked.

As soon as she said the words, the Fates, the tent and everything around her disappeared and she was plunge into her own subconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now everybody. I hope you enjoy this chapter because I think this is one of my favorites. I bet the cryptic cliffy has got you thinking what on Hades name I am planning for the next twist. Well, the plot twist ahead is one I have been planning since even BEFORE I started writing Part 3, nearly 2 years ago. Originally, I wasn't sure how I would connect the events but now I think the timing is finally right.<strong>

**Like I hinted this chapter, there is more to Percy than what meets the eyes. And Phoebe is the key. I am making a setup for some huge plot developments on the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy them because I am excited for them. **


	71. Chapter 71: Reliving the Past Part 1

Chapter 71: Reliving the Past Part 1

**Fast update this time. Hope you enjoy it because I sure did.**

* * *

><p>Phoebe opened her eyes and realized her body was made of mist. As she took in her surroundings, her heart sank. She was looking at a shore, the sea water splashing the sand. There were a dozen people dressed like Ethiopian royalty with three predominant expressions: Most merely looked nervous, a woman with a diadem, showing her queen status, looked depressed, as if she lost all hope and finally the tall man with the gold crown who was obviously the king stared onward with sheer anger.<p>

Phoebe's eyes looked slowly as to what they were staring at, even though she already knew. A beautiful teenager was chained up to rocks on the shore. She didn't look any older than 15 but any onlooker could be impressed by her beauty, if it wasn't for the scared to death mask she wore.

"Please father, let me go!" The girl begged.

The king glared more harshly. "You are _not _my daughter!" He bellowed.

The girl whimpered as tears fell from her eyes. The queen tried to speak but she was quickly silenced by the king.

"Don't you _dare _defend her!" He yelled. "This is your fault! I may have made some mistakes but you never should have been unfaithful to me. Having a child with Apollo and fooled me into thinking she was my own flesh and blood? I should kill you myself and let the crows devour you!"

The queen sobbed and Phoebe forced herself to look away. It has been over 3000 years but the memory still hurts as much as if it was yesterday. The king stared at the sea with impatience.

"But don't worry, it will be very quick," He said with a maddening smirk. "After all, what better way to pay a tribute to Poseidon's monster than with the life of a demigoddess princess? Isn't that right, Andromeda?"

If Phoebe wouldn't have been a ghost there, she would have shed some tears by now. She still can't believe how horrible her stepfather was to her when it came to light that she was a daughter of Apollo. She stared at her younger self shaking in desperation.

Then, it happened. A towering blue sea monster with tentacles on its beard, shark like teeth and dagger long claws emerged from the depths and started walking slowly toward the captive princess. Andromeda screamed in terror, and tried to free herself from the chains with no success.

The queen looked ready to pass out, the other 10 nobles backed away and the king stood firm as he watched the whole scene with an evil glint on his eyes as if it were a spectacle. The monster was halfway toward the princess when a sudden shout interrupted the ceremony.

"Stop!" The voice yelled.

Everyone looked upwards and saw what was clearly a Pegasus descend at full speed toward the ground and landed between Andromeda and the monster. A teenager of about 17 quickly got off the flying horse. Phoebe hugged herself as she saw him, remembering how he had made her feel. The monster growled and raised a clawed hand to strike at him but the man calmly took out a leather pouch and when he opened it, the monster stared in morbid fascination for a moment before turning to stone.

A moment of stunned silence followed the death of the monster. Then…

"What have you done!" The king bellowed.

The young man glared at him. "I just saved this woman's life."

"That wasn't your choice to make!" The king roared as he unsheathed a bronze sword. "If the monster won't kill her then I will do it myself!"

The young man shook his head. "I am taking her with me," He announced. "The oracle of Delphi said she will be very important for my destiny. If you wish to harm her you will have to get through me."

"And just who the Hades are you?" The king demanded.

The man stared at the king with a determined look as he flipped a silver coin. Everyone watched in astonishment as it turned into a celestial bronze spear, its tip crackling with electric waves.

"I am a son of Zeus! I decapitated Medusa! I defeated 50 Spartans at the same time! The gods are on my side and my name is Perseus!" He declared as thunder fell from the sky at his statement.

After a deep moment of silence the king roared and ran forward. He slashed at him but he blocked the blow with his long spear. Phoebe watched as Perseus proceeded to slam the bottom part of the spear since the sharp celestial bronze tip would just pass through the mortal like it was nothing. The attack hit the king on the belly and he gasped as he also imbued the strike with electricity. Perseus had him at his mercy so he kept on the minor electric strikes to his legs, back and finally forehead. The last hit made him loose consciousness.

The nobles fled back to their homes when they saw their king fall. Perseus then approached Andromeda and blasted apart the chains that imprisoned her. As she fell, Perseus caught her in his arms. Phoebe look wistfully as she saw the expression her younger self gave to her savior. She looked at him in awe, admiration and…love.

Phoebe sighed as she saw her younger self climb on the Pegasus with her soon to be lover. Andromeda stared at her mother or the last time and after a single nod from the queen the two demigods rose sky high and disappeared into the clouds

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you got it. Phoebe is Andromeda. Things will get clearer in the next flashback chapter. For now please review and feel free to tell me any wild theories of what you think will happen next.<strong>


	72. Chapter 72: Watcher

Chapter 72: Watcher

**Here comes the next chapter. I am really looking forward to coming chapters. I have been ploting them for far too long without posting them and the timing is finally great. Keep in mind that I am scheduling the events on the chapters in terms of relevance to the plot, not order of sequence. I know most people thought we were up to some more reveals about Phobe/Andromeda but that comes next. For now, read on.**

* * *

><p>Rachel Dare was feeling torn. She knew that if it wasn't for her, Percy could have lost his duel with Kronos, or worse, got himself killed. On the other hand, she knew Percy was right: She was playing with powers she wasn't sure she could control.<p>

* * *

><p>It all started when she reactivated her magical bracelet that Achilles gave her in hopes it could fuel her magic and save her from a tight spot if necessary. She knew the bracelet was like a sponge, it slowly but surely absorb energy from nature….and also the Mist. That was the first sign that indicated Rachel something was off with the bracelet when she reactivated it.<p>

Achilles had told her that as long as there were plants or sea around it, the bracelet will be able to zap some energy from those natural sources; not enough to cause them harm but that its reserves will slowly but surely increase. He never said anything about the bracelet affecting the magical veil that separates the Mortal and the Mythological worlds.

Yet, Rachel could feel it. It was hard to describe it but somehow she could tell that something inside her bracelet was carving away an ever-growing portion of the Mist, tearing the very fabric of reality and sucking raw magical energy from it.

That had worried her a lot but before she could figure out what was wrong, something even more wrong happened. Iron walls blocked any thought coming from Percy as if she just declined his mental invitation. But she didn't do that and somehow she could tell, despite being suddenly disconnected from Percy's mind, that he did not notice the abrupt isolation.

And then, as if bigger problems tried to replace the previous ones, what happened next stunned her. The bracelet and she were surrounded by green fog talked to her inside her mind.

"_Finally," _A voice whispered_. "I was wondering how long it would take you to reactivate me."_

Rachel's heart jumped to her throat. She tried to take the bracelet of her arm but it refused to let go.

"What are you?" Rachel cried.

The voice paused, as if unsure how to respond.

"_Hard to say,"_ The voice considered. _"I split a shard of myself to get inside this magical object, so I suppose my complete name doesn't apply."_

"You did what?" Rachel asked shocked. "Why?"

The voice sounded amused. "_To hitch a ride to the future of course, I am been on you since you left the Trojan War behind."_

Rachel was mortified. What sort of menace had she brought forth from ancient times? She couldn't determine if the voice was male of female but it most certainly sounded rich and ancient.

_"Relax my dear Rachel, I don't want to hurt you,"_ The voice assured.

"Then what do you want?" She asked suspiciously.

The voice chuckled. _"Isn't it obvious? I want to keep you and Percy alive at all cost."_

Rachel blinked. _"And why is that?"_

The ancient voice laughed._ "Do you really have to ask? Haven't you realized by now the importance of the two of you? You both have immense roles to play."_

Rachel scowled. She was getting so frustrated it bordered on infuriating. Of course she knew she had a role to play but she was tired of the prophecies not making sense and of the cryptic advices.

"You wouldn't happen to know my precise role, would you?" She inquired.

"_That depends,"_ The voice said thoughtfully. _"Are you talking about your role on the battle ahead, on the New Great Prophecy, or on the Prophecy of the Chosen Two?"_

Rachel froze. That name just struck a nerve but she can't understand why it feels so familiar.

"Chosen Two?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"_Oh yes,"_ The voice allowed. _"It's a very ancient prophecy, older than anything the Oracle of Delphi has ever produced. It talks about the arrival of a team of two really important beings: The greatest demigod and the greatest mortal of all time, their minds and souls bonded at the very core._

Rachel gasped and swallowed green fog in surprise. She had no problem believing Percy was the greatest demigod ever but that she was the greatest mortal was something on a whole different level.

"_You have doubts? Have you forgotten how Hestia and the Fates themselves acknowledge your huge importance?"_ The voice asked.

"No, but…" Rachel stammered, unsure of what to say.

_"Don't worry, you will see soon enough,"_ The voice promised. _"You just have to unlock your dormant potential."_

"My what?"

_"You will figure it out in time,"_ The voice guaranteed. _"At any rate, I want to keep both of you alive, Rachel. I knew the second I saw you two in the past that it was going to be the two of you who would create the New Order."_

Rachel gulped nervously. "New Order? What does that Chosen Two prophecy says?"

"It predicts very interesting developments; however there are two halves of the prophecy and the second part was lost thousands of years ago. I just know the first part but, supposedly, the halves are meant to occur in chronological order, although in different time periods, as if they were separate prophecies but still related," The voice explained.

"Could you…tell me the first half?" She asked as she bit her bottom lip.

_"I am sorry but now is not the time for you to hear it,"_ The voice stated._ "Suffice to say it's clear enough to explain that the most powerful demigod in both Roman and Greek history shall be the first to change fate by traveling through time and that is Percy. It also explains that his constant companion will be a female mortal who will share his thoughts and that she walks in both the Mythological and Mortal World without belonging to either; that is you because of your mind link and the fact you can see through the mist that separate both worlds,"_ The voice explained.

"And what are we supposed to do?" Rachel asked in wonder.

_"Well, as usual the prophecy doesn't explain how you will do what you will do but, in my own personal opinion, I think the most interesting part is the one that says the two of you will destroy magic itself and then reform it under your own laws; making it greater than ever before,"_ The voice said and chuckled at Rachel's shocked silence. _"Still think you are a mortal that can't make a big difference?"_

Rachel slowly shook her head. "But who are you? And what are you doing to the Mist?"

The voice took a moment to reply, as if calculating his answer. _"The Mist is good at what it does; always been. Nevertheless, sometimes things get separated on different sides of the magic fog that need to be reunited for the greater good, such as the two different demigod camps. What I am doing with it is slowly opening a pathway to get help you will need in the near future."_

_"As for who am I,"_ The voice said in an amused turn. _"Like I said, I am merely a shard of a powerful being that was already old when Zeus was born. Besides, names have power, Rachel Dare. If you are looking for the right one, you will have to search elsewhere but for now, you may call me Kratos."_

Rachel blinked as the Greek word translated in her head.

"Your name is _power_?" Rachel asked surprise.

_"In a sense,"_ Kratos admitted. _"Now, to prove to you I want the best for Percy and you, I will let you channel my strength so you can give it to him through your link in times of danger."_

"Out of the goodness of your heart?" Rachel asked as she narrowed her eyes.

_"For now,"_ Kratos clarified. "_A real price will come later on and trust me, when the time comes you will be willing to pay."_

"How do I know I can trust you?" Rachel demanded.

_"By thinking back,"_ Kratos replied. _"Ever wondered why your mind had such resilience to the psychological torture Phobos and Damos forced you to go through? I was the one that minimized the damage as much as possible. If it wasn't for me, they would have surely broken your mind and drive you insane. That and I also prevented Ares from making any permanent damage to your body when he was trying to imitate Picasso with a knife,"_ He said as Rachel shuddered at the memory. _"If I hadn't intervened, Jackson might have had a hard time trying to heal your crippled limbs, even with the power of the solstice moon. I have been watching over you to the best of my ability."_

Rachel was quiet as the green mist kept swirling around her inside the lone tent. "Very well," She ended up saying. "I will give you the benefit of the doubt for now. Let's go help Percy.

* * *

><p>That had happened shortly before the battle and as far as she could tell this Kratos, whatever her was, kept his word. Using his energy reserves, she channeled them to prevent Percy from being overwhelmed. But she was still worried. The best traps are the ones that look good at first. But above all she wonder what price she will be begging to pay this ancient entity in the near future.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed the answers, the questions and the feeling of anticipation. Please let me know what you think.<strong>


	73. Chapter 73: Psychological Warfare

Chapter 73: Psychological Warfare

**PLEASE READ: After you finish the chapter, please read the author notes at the bottom. They will have a very important announcement. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Percy headed for his tent. He finished supervising the defenses a few minutes ago. Beckendorf set Greek fire traps in a perimeter outside Bunker 9 and Alice enchanted them so that only someone with malicious intents toward us or the base could trigger their explosions. He also arranged four squads of automatons to guard the cardinal points of the base. And even if those two lines of defense were breached, there was still the remarkably tough, fire-red force field that encased the bunker like a bubble. Percy had to hand it to Hestia, she great at making defense wards.<p>

As he got back on the tent he noticed Rachel wasn't there but he shrug it off. After that fight with Kronos and everything else that day he just wants to take a nap while he still can. So, he got on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

He should have known better than to think important messages wouldn't plague his dreams.

* * *

><p>In his dream, Percy saw Prometheus talking to Kronos. The Titan of Forethought looked agitated.<p>

"We have to keep our forces intact if we hope to succeed!" Prometheus insisted. "We already lost hundreds of soldiers during your little spat with Jackson!"

Kronos golden eyes glowed in anger. "I am the leader of this cause, Prometheus. If I say we will attack again, it shall be so."

Prometheus grimaced. "I understand my lord but this is far from wise. We are still nearly a full day away from the eclipse. If our enemies destroy our forces beforehand, we will miss our window of opportunity and will not receive reinforcements from Tartarus."

"I shall not allow that blasted time traveler to sit back in his comfortable base and laugh in victory!" Kronos growled. "I have him where I want him at long last and he will die painfully."

Prometheus looked torn for a moment but then he looked like he had a brilliant idea, which worried Percy.

"My lord what if there could be a way to defeat Jackson without risking our army in a full frontal assault and at the same time, crush Jackson's spirit?" He asked.

Kronos looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Explain."

"Well, there is this one soldier in our army who would be the perfect candidate to defeat Jackson," Prometheus stated. "He is strong yes, but that isn't the reason believe he would succeed. The real reason is the psychological trauma he could most definitely put Jackson in. Since sheer power hadn't got the job done when it comes to dealing with Jackson, say we try with psychological warfare. After all," Prometheus chuckled. "They are rivals by nature."

Percy suddenly felt as if the scenery from the dream got 30 degrees colder. Lines from Alice's prophecy suddenly rang in his head.

"_The rival is to be engaged,_

_By the son of the replaced."_

Percy has it clear enough that because his father lost control over the sea, he is the son of the replaced. But who could it be his foretold rival?

"That sounds…interesting," Kronos admitted as Percy paid attention once more. "But how will _he_ get close enough to fight Jackson without the help of the bulk of our army?"

"Very simple, my lord," Prometheus said. "Jackson is clearly the leader of our enemies. He has a reputation to uphold if he wants to keep the moral and loyalty of his troops intact. I shall go with our chosen candidate under the flag of truce and when Jackson greets us, he will challenge Poseidon's brat to single combat. He will not be able to refuse without looking like a coward and crushing his own credibility."

Kronos smirked in sadistic amusement. "Very well, Prometheus you have convinced me. Let's see how Jackson handles a son of Oceanus."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Hope you like the surprise. And now, the big announcement: In a few days, I am planning to start a mini-series to show the events of PhoebeAndromeda and her importance to the plot. It will be about her and the original Perseus, and the story will flash out more background information necessary for the future. I was originally planning to combine it all in Part 3 but then I realized it would force me to stray too much from the main plot. So, I am keeping the two plots related but in separate stories and they will be updated with as much regularity as available. **


	74. Chapter 74: Dark Ocean

Chapter 74: Dark Ocean

**I am back! I had a great time in Florida but now back to business. Here comes the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Percy woke up covered in cold sweat. He couldn't believe what he had just learned.<p>

"_A son of Oceanus," _Percy thought in shock. _"I knew Oceanus was never imprisoned by the Olympians because he took a neutral stance in the last war but I never thought he could go to land and have children. I always thought he prefer to stay at the ocean floor, many miles below the surface."_

Nevertheless, Percy was wrong. His rival was coming and he was looking for blood. Under normal circumstances, Percy would have just device a plan and face the new threat bravely. He fought Kronos himself not 2 hours ago, for Hades sake. But now, he had a cold feeling of dread in his gut at the mere idea of facing the son of the being who replaced his father.

Percy had tried to put his confident face in public since they arrived but ever since he was cast out of the sea, he felt like if his heart was rotting slowly. When everything else failed, the sea and his connection to it has always been his salvation one way or another. It allowed him to defeat the Trojan army in one huge wave of water and force the Amazons to retreat. It let him destroy Antaeus when he swore not to use magic against him. It allowed him to heal Zoë's arm when that hellhound mutilated her in the past. And now, his salvation has betrayed him.

Magic may have been undeniably useful, but the sea had made him feel alive. Now he had been forsaken, and he knew that if pit against Oceanus domain over the sea, it _will _be the death of him. And yet, he knew Prometheus was right. If he refused to fight the approaching duel, he would look like a coward in front of everyone and the moral will crumble to the ground.

Percy shuddered. He knew what he had to do but he had never felt so afraid of a coming fight before. As Percy left the tent, he paused for a moment. Then he prayed.

"_Father, please help me."_

Percy was just behind the force-field created by Hestia as he stared at the approaching party that consisted of three figures.

One was a Hyperborean Giant carrying a white flag of truce. To his right was a man in a tuxedo standing over 2 meters tall that I recognized as Prometheus. Percy always found it slightly weird that any Titan would prefer to wrap his hair around in a ponytail but he just shrugged it off. His vultures only caught his attention for a brief moment before looking at the final figure.

Percy swallowed involuntarily the second he laid eyes on him. The nineteen year old guy looked like a dark reflection of him. Although he was about a foot taller than Percy and slightly more muscular as well, he had many physical similarities with his rival. The son of Oceanus also possessed jet black hair, the same tone of fair skin color, even a similar-looking face. However, even if you overlook the difference in height and more muscular build-up, there was one thing that stood-out: his rival's eyes may also be sea-green but it's still a darker shade of sea-green, as if it were from more profound depths. Moreover, when those eyes looked at Percy, there was a spark of distaste for him, as if he considered Percy and inferior being; someone unworthy of being a child of the sea.

That line of thought stroke a nerve for Percy. He tightened his grip on Riptide and glared as the party continued to approach. When they came to a halt, Prometheus used his Titan powers to talk much louder and state his intentions of speaking to the General in charge.

Percy could feel the eyes of his troops on him as they waited for him to make a decision. After some moments of consideration, he decided that his hands are well and truly tied; he couldn't avoid what's coming next.

"Thalia and Bianca," Percy called. "Follow me."

His cousins glance at each other before nodding. The children of the Big Three crossed over the security of the force-field and halt a few yards from the enemy trio.

"What do you want, Prometheus?" Percy demanded.

"To make a simple negotiation," The Titan of Forethought replied. "But first, let's make a proper introduction. Percy Jackson, I present you Scott Lehane, son of Oceanus."

The two rivals stared at each other while Thalia and Bianca gasped in surprise.

"I would say nice to meet you, but I wouldn't mean it," Scott said with a glare.

"The feeling is mutual," Percy muttered before turning back to Prometheus. "Well, what else do you want other than me meeting another sworn enemy?" He asked.

"Well, you see, my dear time-traveler, Scott here has wanted to face you for a very long time, so I thought we could make an arrangement," Prometheus said in a formal tone. "You two would engage in single combat but _not _in a battle to the death. However, if you defeat Scott, we will be oath bound by the River Styx not to attack your forces unless you invade us first for an entire day. If Scott defeats you, however, the same holds true for your side," The titan explained.

Percy could clearly see what he was trying to do. Prometheus was trying to buy his army enough time to open the gates of Tartarus. Percy had to admit it was actually a smart trick. Even if Prometheus plan fails and he wins, its not like the Titans have much to lose. Until tomorrow, at least, they are better off playing defensive positions, while Percy's army is the one that should press on the attack.

Still, Percy knew he couldn't back out know. Everyone in Bunker heard Prometheus speech and he can't have them doubt his leadership.

"If it's not a fight to the death, how is the winner declared?" Percy asked.

"The first to knock the other out cold," The son of Oceanus said with anticipation burning in his eyes. "We can use our blades but the sharpness of the edges must be magically blocked. As for anything else to fight with, I may use my sea powers and you may use our magic but keep in mind that even if the blows aren't meant to be lethal they may still hurt like Hades," He said with a feral smirk.

Percy took a deep breath and nodded.

"Do not interfere," He said to his cousins.

They clearly did not like it but they backed off. The two fighters swear the terms on the River Styx and also added that that no outsider would interfere with their duel, to their own authorized knowledge. Also, by swearing in the River Styx this particular duel can't be a death struggle, it ensured that if one killed the other, the oath-breaking would kill the murder.

After snapping his fingers, Riptide's edge lost their sharpness and Prometheus made Scott's edges dull as well. Everyone else in both parties gave the two combatants space as they encircle each other like lions.

Scott made the first move, Percy blocked and the prophetic duel begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you enjoyed. I will try to update soon. Please review!<strong>


	75. Chapter 75: Wolf House Battle Part 4

Chapter 75: Wolf House Battle Part 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I have a new job which is awesome and all but it makes me busy. Anyway, enjoy this action-packed chapter and everything it entails.**

* * *

><p>Percy jumped back to dodge a stab aimed at his ribs. He silently cursed in the old tongue. They have been trading strikes for almost 5 minutes now and Percy had to admit he was well and truly struggling. The son of Poseidon had his fair share of duels with other skilled swordsmen, both before and during his time traveling journey. Still, Scott Lehane somehow managed to surpass everyone he had ever fought with a blade, and that's <em>including <em>Achilles, Daedalus, and Kronos.

His fighting style was far too varied and unpredictable for Percy's liking. Just when Percy seemed to be getting the hang of it in their duel, the son of Oceanus switched to a different sword fighting style that rendered his previous insights useless.

Currently, Scott was parrying his each and every blow in a precise, almost elegant manner, as if he were fencing. Percy kept pressing on in an attempt to breach his defenses to no avail. Soon enough, his rival looked bored, which only served to unnerve Percy.

"Seriously, is that all you got?" He asked with a frown. "I was under the impression the great Percy Jackson would know many different sword-fighting styles or at least put more determined strength behind his blows.

He blocked a strike which would have otherwise cut his head off before punching Percy in the stomach with his left hand. Percy gasped and recoiled backwards. Scott shrugged.

"I guess I was wrong."

Percy glared at him. He knew he was trying to taunt him. He knew he was trying to make him act rashly. And to his ever growing outrage, he knew it was working! With his sea powers gone, Percy took small comfort in knowing he was still among the most skilled swordsmen on Camp Half-blood. And now the son of the man who dethroned his father and vanquished his powers that belonged to him by birth-right is beating him in a sword duel as well? That was too big an insult for Percy to keep a cool head and he lunged forward.

Scott smirked as his rival jumped and stunned Percy when his back hit the ground in the blink of an eye and kicked Percy in his knees with both feet. Percy bit back a scream of pain as the impact made him double flip in the air before hitting the ground face-first.

Percy groaned in pain and anger as Scott chuckled.

"Now that was pathetic," He commented. "I was lead to believe you were much more leveled head than your past version. Guess I was wrong about that too."

Percy struggled to get back on his feet. That double kick broke his knees simultaneously.

"What are you waiting for? Get up!" Scott urged. "Surely the demigod that had caused Kronos so much grief can take more than that."

Percy noticed his rival's eyes narrowing and his tone growing colder.

"Unless, of course, you are yet another failed tool of the Olympians," He said in a challenging voice.

While Percy couldn't help getting angrier by the fact the son of Oceanus was challenging his honor, he knew he couldn't fight with broken knees. So, with a strained effort, he used magic to heal his broken bones. As Percy stood up and glared, Scott smirked.

"Good to see you are back in the game; it would have been far too disappointing to defeat you so easily," He stated as he took a defensive stance with his blade in a diagonal position.

Percy knew he was waiting for him to attack first, which was what he did, but this time he had an extra surprise. Scott block his strike like he expected but then he found his bladed suddenly glued to the connected Riptide. His momentary surprise was enough for Percy to throw both blades as far as from their position as possible, the ground clinking with the metal as it hit it.

Scott scowled. "Tired of swords, eh? Fine by me."

Before Percy could finish a spell that would have paralyze him temporarily, Scott jumped a few feet in the air with his arms hugged to his chest and as soon as he released them, a water bubble suddenly engulfed him and expanded outwards to splash Percy.

The impact made him fall hard on his back. Percy got back on his feet quickly but he stared at Scott in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" He demanded. "Manipulating water is one thing but you can't just create it out of thin air."

Scott laughed. "You really are an amateur that barely got a chance to explore his powers," He said with a shake of the head. "Then again, that's what happens to demigods who rely too much on magic. As to your question, it's true, you can't create water just like that, but I didn't create it, I just absorbed the water from the air currents, something any water user worth their salt should be capable of."

Percy shock was mixing with his anger. How is it that he had never thought of that and he had? Oceanus might have been there first but Poseidon was the ruler of the seas longer. Percy should know these things!

His mental complains where cut short when Scott shaped the water around him to make a whip and strike at Percy with it. He managed to freeze the approaching attack with a spell but he was forced to duck low when the son of Oceanus broke the freezing spell by liquefying the ice, the water wave passing overhead.

Percy raised his head and breathe heavily. His energy was getting diminished quickly. Normally, he would ask Rachel for extra strength but he declined her invitation right before the duel started because this fight was a personal matter.

Just then, Percy felt riptide return to his pocket, disconnected from Scott's blade. He took his chance and attacked. Even then though, his blow was blocked by his suddenly materialized sword.

"You aren't the only one on the world that has reappearing-in-pocket weapons," Scott said as he counter-strike and pushed Percy to the defensive.

And in the defensive Percy remained because Scott switched to a much more aggressive strike and the son of Poseidon couldn't find an opening. Percy gritted his teeth as his energy keep leaving him and it was getting harder to keep up with Scott's movements. Moreover, every time Percy tried to get on the offensive, the son of Oceanus shifted the angle of his counter-strike on such manner that he _absorbed _the strength Percy placed behind his own blow and use it against him.

Percy was not only getting infuriated, he was also feeling disappointed with himself. His rival was beating him in every skill he possessed that made Percy feel special. It reeked of wrongness to him but he could he see the facts.

An attempt from Percy to side-step his enemy and attack him from a different angle back-fired when Scott slam one of his combat boots on Percy's foot. He groaned in pain and Scot used that distraction to disarm him.

Without wasting any time, he punched Percy in the face and because of the searing pain he knew he broke his right cheek bone as soon as his back hit the ground. Scott's celestial bronze blade loomed dangerously close to Percy's throat.

"Well, now that was disappointing," Scott scoffed. "All my life, I had trained very hard to grow stronger and to one day challenge you in single combat as my father ordered me. I love to win but I really expected a better challenge coming from the famous Percy Jackson."

Percy felt his pocket and realized Riptide wasn't back yet and he felt too wounded and exhausted to make a decent spell.

"But in the end, it doesn't matter," Scott said. "Because, like I said, I love to win," He added with a smirk and raised his sword to slam him with a proper momentum.

Percy didn't even try to dodge. For the first time since his time traveling journey started, he felt like a miserable failure. But a split second before Scott's blade connected, he felt with disbelief as Rachel breached the mental walls that separated their heads and with confusion when the voice that spoke was not Rachel's.

"He has not won!" A male and ancient voice sentenced.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, now that was one heck of a ride I have been waiting to write for a while now. Before anyone complains there are important reasons as to why Percy was mainly losing the entire duel. I have come to realize that my Percy was getting dangerously close to Gary Stu caliber-meaning; he was starting to get invincible. <strong>

**That's not what I am aiming for. Yes, my Percy is much more powerful than canon Percy but there are MANY characters from the series, both canon and OC like Scott here, that are as strong, if not stronger. The way I see my Percy for now, is not extremely powerful, more like remarkably versatile with his magical arsenal and that allows him to get the upper hand most of the time. **

**That's not to say he won't have challenges ahead, however, like this chapter proved. Plus, I wanted to make a chapter that would make Percy doubt himself with an opponent that was skilled in psychological warfare for a long time now and I thought my brand new demi-titan would be perfect for that. **

**The next thing i will post ill be the second chapter of my new Mini-series, so story alert if you hadn't already. Well, please review.**


	76. Chapter 76: Vessel

Chapter 76: Vessel

**So here is my next chapter. I hope you read my new chapter for my co-related mini-series. If not, well, I will summarize some themes of note over here but it would be better if you read the mini-series as well. Besides, if you have read until this far of my chronicles, I am sure you would like it. Well, read on.**

* * *

><p>On sheer impulse, Percy stopped Scott's blade with his bare hands. He halted its movements as he practically clapped on it. Scott blinked in surprise and he tried to force the blade downward but to his astonishment, Percy shifted his angle and <em>snapped <em>the celestial bronze sword.

As Scott stepped back, still wondering how that did happen, Percy stood up and glared at Scott. However, his eyes were no longer sea green; they were bright turquoise.

"You have not won!" Percy shouted with a different, dual voice.

"What the Hades did you do?" Scott demanded.

"I have unlocked my true power!" Percy yelled.

Suddenly the skies turned pitch black and the wind got more violent. Then a storm was unleashed on the son of Oceanus. Scott tried to redirect the torrential rain to Percy in the form of ice pellets but they all melted and fell apart before they could touch him.

"My father may have lost the sea but he is still the Stormbringer!" Percy yelled out.

Lightning then feel from the sky as if trying to chase Scott and the demi-titan could barely escape the blast zones for more than a few inches. Then a lightning hit Percy but he didn't scream in pain. Instead, he closed his eyes calmly and then as he punched the air in Scott's direction a lightning bolt erupted from his fist and hit Scott square in the chest.

The son of Oceanus groaned in pain as his back hit the ground but before he could even consider getting back up the ground started shaking and stalagmites rose from the ground at Scott's four sides.

"And he is still known as the Earthshaker!" Percy declared.

Scott became imprisoned in a dome made of rock pillars. He tried to blast it apart with intense water pressure but the air within did not contain enough water for him to absorb.

As Scott continue to pound and scream at the solid rock, Percy dropped a big stone that hit Scott in the head and after a thud, everyone near could figure he was knocked out cold. The son of Poseidon then walked over to Prometheus.

"I have won," Percy sentenced in his dual voice. "And it is a clean victory as my oath in the River Styx hadn't taken my life in penalty. You are now bound by your own oath to halt your offensive attacks on my base until tomorrow."

Prometheus scowled even if he knew Percy was right. Percy then snapped his fingers and a blue light surrounded the dome.

"I have magically transported Scott back to the Wolf House," He announced. "You are to retreat immediately or face a full frontal assault on your own."

Prometheus huffed and walked back to the titan base. Still, halfway there, he turned around and glared at him. His voice was low but Percy could hear it, even from afar.

"Kratos, you traitor, you will pay for that in blood," Prometheus muttered before leaving their sight.

His words suddenly snapped Percy back to his former self. He remembered everything in a rush. Someone, probably this Kratos guy possessed him and allow him to beat back Scott. Moreover, he unlocked the limits he used to have when it came to access his storm and earth quaking powers. He helped him defeat Scott and allow him to keep his reputation intact.

Then, why did his victory felt so hallow?

Percy sighed and headed back to base. Everyone cheered at him but for once he didn't deserve them. He won, yes, but not on his own and it was supposed to be single combat. Still, to figure out the mystery, he knew where to start.

"_Rachel, meet me at my tent," _He thought in a warning tone. _"And don't you keep things like this from me again."_

He decline the invitation before Percy could reply and shook his head as he realized this is the first time he has felt truly angry at Rachel since the beginning of their journey across time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you enjoy. It was shorter, I know but with my new schedule for the plot I needed to finish it here. I will update my mini-series before posting the new chapter here and if all goes well, I will do it really soon this time. Well, please review and remember to read Time Chronicles Mini-series: Andromeda and Perseus.<strong>


	77. Chapter 77: Together

Chapter 77: Together

**Well, this is a chapter I have long waited to write, so I hope you do enjoy it. ALSO: PLEASE READ MY AUTHOR NOTES AT THE BOTTOM! They will be very important.**

* * *

><p>Percy entered his tent inside the Bunker and for the first time in his life, he glared at Rachel. His mind partner winced at the exchange of looks and looked down in shame.<p>

"Just what the Hades did you do?" He demanded angrily.

Before Rachel could reply green fog suddenly enveloped the two of them in a circle. They then heard a new voice in their heads.

"Do not blame her, Percy Jackson," An ancient voice said. "She just wanted to save you and I agreed to fulfill her wish. If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me."

"Damn right I am mad at you!" Percy growled. "You _possessed_ me, whoever you are!"

"It was in your best interest," The voice replied. "If I hadn't interfered, outside the boundaries of your oath, Scott would have defeated you. I saved your forces from suffering a critical blow, both physically and morally. And for the record, you may call me Kratos."

"That wasn't your choice to make," Percy stated. "It was a single combat duel. I don't deserve the victory now," He said as he looked down.

"Percy…" Rachel said in a small voice as she approached him but a glare from him shut her up.

"Maybe so," Kratos said. "However, I wasn't going to just stand there and watch your defeat and potential demise. You are your friend Rachel are far too important for that."

And then he told Percy what he already informed Rachel: How he hitch a ride to the future with them inside Rachel's bracelet that was a gift from Achilles, how he protected Rachel from her torture under Ares and the fear gods, and about the prophecy of the Chosen Two, and about how he helped Rachel transfer energy directly toward Percy when he was dueling Kronos. When he was done, Percy stood there in silence as he absorbed everything. He looked at Rachel for a long moment before breaking the silence.

"Please, give me a minute alone with Rachel," Percy said.

"Of course," Kratos agreed and the green fog vanished.

The two mind partners stared at each other until Rachel sighed.

"Fine, unload it all," Rachel said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Just what the hell were you thinking Rachel?" Percy demanded. "How many times have we been betrayed by traps and deals that looked good at first? You should have told me there was bloody Titan who sided with Zeus in the first war in your wrist the whole time!"

"I know," Rachel said miserably. "But I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that you would destroy my bracelet and then preventing me from saving you when it comes down to it," Rachel replied.

Percy shook his head.

"Stop it!" He roared. "I don't want to hear that anymore. You are _not _sacrificing yourself to keep me alive!"

Rachel scowled. "That's my choice to make," She countered.

Percy slapped his own forehead in frustration.

"Just like you chose to keep that dangerous bracelet a secret from me for weeks before you even knew Kratos was inside?" Percy asked harshly. "Didn't we agree that there would be no more secrets between us?"

"Listen Percy…"

"No, you listen!" Percy bellowed. "I don't care what reason you had for keeping a magical item that could have killed you out of sheer magical power. I told you right before reading Zoë's letter than I was going to be willing to tell you everything from then on. I have been more open with you than with anyone else in my entire life!" He declared. "More than with my mom, more than Grover, more than even Zoë! You are inside me Rachel and you know me in ways no one else does and yet you decided to throw that trust away by being hell bent on keeping a suicidal secret!"

"You are mad at me because I have the right to keep secrets, like every person does?" Rachel asked.

Percy shook his head and crossed the point of no return.

"No, I am mad at you because I love you!"

Rachel's eyes widen and she took a step back as her covered her chest. She was stunned speechless.

"I love you," Percy repeated as he moved closer, his eyes locking with her own the entire time. "I know I am an idiot for not admitting it sooner but I just can't ignore my feelings anymore. When I look at you, my soul feels on fire. When I hug you, I wish I never have to let go. When we merge minds, I know right then and there you are the only person I can truly trust with my life."

Rachel's eyes watered as she held his hands.

"But…what about Zoë?" She had to ask.

Percy shut his eyes close.

"This is different. My love for Zoë was strong and pure. We were good for each other as we complemented one another. But I feel much more passion for you than I ever felt for Zoë," He confessed. "You consume me, Rachel. You are like I drug I can never get enough of. And if we survive this conflict, I just can't imagine the rest of my life without you. I know I changed the future a lot. I know there is a chance, however small, that I would have never loved you if Kronos didn't slam us through time. But I can't see my new future without you in it, Rachel," Percy said as he hugged her firmly.

Rachel hugged him back and they could hear their heart beats pounding against each other.

"I love you, you stupid mortal so please understand that I don't want you to die," Percy begged.

Rachel caressed his cheek and beamed him with the shiniest smile he ever saw across her face.

"Very well, my hero of the sea," She chuckled with tears of joy.

And without waiting any longer, they gave into their ever growing attraction for each other and kissed for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh*. I have been literally waiting for YEARS to write this chapter. It feels so satisfying to finally get it out of my system. After 162 chapters, I finally wrote the long awaited kiss between the two mind partners. Hehe, I am in a giddy mood.<strong>

**Now, before all my Percy/Zoë chose to hit the review bottom and flame me, I have something to say: I hadn't given up on Zoë. She WILL come back before Part Three is over. And I know you are thinking I am being mean if I bring her back and have her realize Percy move on from her as he now loves Rachel. Well, what you don't know is how I plan to deal with that situation. It's a heavily guarded plot secret of mine but it's a really good solution if I say so myself.**

**I would like to shock you with the news when the time comes but I will give one clue to my old and loyal readers: Remember that trailer about future events I posted before deleting many months ago? Well, the clue is the last part of that trailer, which have been called "evil cliffie times ten" on occasions. I am aware it's not much to go on but I prefer to keep the details under lock and key for now.**

**Well, please review. I am dying to hear what you have to say.**


	78. Chapter 78: Epiphany

Chapter 78: Epiphany

**Well, I finally remembered something I wanted to write about for a while so I went ahead and wrote this chapter. Really hope you enjoy it. Please review!**

* * *

><p>Percy and Rachel slept in each other arms as they rested. After all the emotions they experienced and the fact the fighting isn't over yet they decided to take a nap while they still could. And neither could remember the last time they have slept so peacefully.<p>

But like all good things, it eventually had to end, on this occasion by the green fog reappearing but Rachel didn't wake up.

"Do you mind?" Percy asked telepathically, annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

"_Oh relax,"_ Kratos said in his mind. _"I gave you the privacy you wanted, although I have to say I am not surprised."_

Percy raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"_Other than the fact the prophecy of the Chosen Two says your souls are bonded at the core? I guess it's because all you have been through,"_ The benevolent Titan said. "_I have sense all that has happened between you two since I bound a part of myself inside Rachel, back in the Trojan War and it isn't easy to go through the things you two have experience and not develop feelings for each other."_

"You speak as if you have been in the same situation," Percy pointed out.

The green fog stood silently around Percy and the demigod wondered if he struck a nerve.

"_You could say that,"_ Kratos said in a dismissive tone. _"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."_

"Then what?" Percy inquired.

"_I realize you don't trust me very much, regardless of how much I have helped you,"_ Kratos said and cut off Percy when he interrupted. _"Please let me finish. In all honesty, I am not surprised. The quantity of time you have been manipulated, lied to, and betrayed by immortal beings is absolutely despicable,"_ He said bluntly. _"If I were you, I would also be hesitant to trust a new mythological being you have yet to know. So, I just wanted you to know that if you wish to interrogate me under a River Styx oath, I will be happy to comply."_

Percy blinked at the fog. It has to be the first time godly being not only apologized profusely for the times other gods have wronged him but also be willing to answer whatever Percy asks because he wants to gain Percy's trust. He was still somewhat suspicious but then again, what better chance to prove his suspicious than with this opportunity?

"Very well but if we do this, we do it on my terms," Percy said with his arms crossed. "Swear on the River Styx you won't be lying to me."

After his binding oath, Percy thought for a moment before asking the obvious question:

"Do you work for our enemies?"

"_No,"_ Kratos said.

"Do you plan to betray us?"

"_No,"_ Kratos said again.

"Are you crazy?"

"_Maybe a little,"_ The Titan confessed. "_Then again, crazy is relative."_

Percy nodded slowly as he accepted the answer.

"Do you have any reason to hate us?"

"_That depends,"_ Kratos muttered. _"Have you ever killed a Hippo?"_

"No…" Percy responded deadpan.

"_Then no,"_ Kratos answered.

Percy shook his head as he revaluated the relativity of the concept known as madness before his next question.

"How did you manage to store a piece of yourself inside Rachel's magical bracelet?"

"_Well, I am the Titan of strength and the personification of power,"_ Kratos said without any smugness in his voice. _"Within my sphere of influence is the ability to give power to others and/or store it in objects with my memories if I wish. Since energy is never truly destroyed but only transformed, you could say that's a method I use to transform my powers outside my body."_

"Okay," Percy said.

Then it sunk in.

"Wait!" Percy said as he stood up abruptly. "That's how you activated my earthquake and storm powers when you possessed me?"

"_Indeed,"_ Kratos said and Percy could have sworn he saw a smile in the green fog. _"I transformed your powers. Maybe you can't access your sea powers anymore but the spark is still there, even if you can't feel it. It was just a matter of shifting the energy inside you at a subatomic level and now you can control your geokinetic and aerokinetic powers at will."_

Percy stared as hope rose in his chest.

"Then can you return my sea powers?"

"_I am afraid not,"_ Kratos said in a sad tone. _"You have to remember that I am not as powerful inside here as I am in my complete body. I have limits in what I can do to help you. And even if I could, I would have to weaken your hold over the earth and the storms again. Power never comes without a price and strength never hones itself without dedicated skill._

Percy sighed as his recent hopes slipped away. Then he frowned.

"Next question: where _is _your body?"

"_Hidden under the currents of the Styx,"_ Kratos replied. _"That's why the other Olympians hadn't found me in three millennia. My siblings and I are among the selected few that are immune to the burning waters of my mother."_

Percy nodded slowly as he remembered that Kratos´ mother is the godly form of the River Styx.

"_Why were you willing to abandon your era to follow Rachel and me?" _Percy demanded to know.

"_Because I never believed Kronos and the Giants would remain locked away forever,"_ Kratos replied. _"And when I connected Rachel and you to the Prophecy of the Chosen Two, I did what I believe was right: aid the challengers of fate."_

Percy rubbed his forehead subconsciously as he wondered what else to ask.

"Is there any Olympian you might hate enough to attack if provoked?"

There was a paused and after a flicker of light in the fog, Percy realized Kratos was hesitating.

"Well?" Percy pressed on.

"_Athena,"_ He finally answered. _"She killed my father, the Titan Pallas."_

Percy's eyes widen.

"How?"

"_By outsmarting him,"_ Kratos grudgingly admitted. _"You see, my father was the ancient god of warcraft. He was even more powerful than me, and that's saying something as I am the god of power. Back then, Athena was only the goddess of wisdom. She was clever and ridiculously smart, yes but she was hardly a fighter. Still, after the Titan War, Zeus ordered them both to fight to see who would get to win a seat in the Olympian council and the contest was schedule for the summer solstice."_

There was a rumble on the tent, and Percy realized the green fog was growling.

"_But Athena knew she was no match against my father's might so she decided to cheat,"_ Kratos declared, his anger seeping through Percy's mind. _"She stole the souls of magic from Hecate's temple and combined them in order to create the only magical weapon known that can kill Titans. Not that any of us knew that,"_ He added with distaste. _"That was their original debut. My father never knew what hit him until the magical weapon pierced him through his heart. And then it was too late. So, yeah, I do hate Athena. Contrary to many other Titans from Kronos generation, my father was a great guy for my sake and for my mother's; which is another reason of why he switched sides in the Titan War. And then that blasted goddess comes along, cheats her way through the contest, ending my father in the process and taking his warcraft attributes for herself, just before earning a seat in the Olympian Council. And yeah, I might have a hard time keeping my emotions in check if she was to show up but any possible interaction between us is only speculation."_

Percy absorbed that information in dreadful silence. He finally got the proof he needed that the souls of magic can really kill titans but until then, he never stopped to consider how he was going to judge which Titans to kill after he was through with Kronos. Calypso was right; even if the Olympian gods may be better for the world at large they are hardly saints and not all Titans are bad either.

Then something clicked in his head.

"Wait, Hecate told me the souls of magic can only be wielded my demigod hands," Percy pointed out. "How did Athena manage to use it?"

"_She found a loophole,"_ Kratos explained with disgust. _"If she were to possess a demigod she could use her as an avatar to fulfill her goals. And that's what she did."_

Percy blinked.

"Just how easy is it for you immortals to possess demigods?" He asked, wondering if he should make some spells to prevent such possibility

"_Not very easy, actually,"_ Kratos admitted. _"Most Titans and Olympians do not possess ability naturally, they have to learn it from the muses and even then as long as the demigod refuses to hold the god's essence they can't get inside. I possessing you was an exception since Rachel gave me permission in order to save you, which is a loophole in the rule since she shares your mind."_

Percy couldn't think of any more questions to ask but his little interrogation served its purpose. By ensuring the Titan couldn't lie and getting him to answer his questions, Percy can have the luxury of being more relaxed around him.

"So, did I pass your interrogation?" Kratos asked.

Percy nodded to the green fog.

"For now," Percy said. "I don't trust you with my life but enough for the time being."

"_Very well,"_ Kratos said in a pleased tone. _"Now can I ask you a few personal questions myself?"_

Percy opened his mouth to complain but then closed it and shrugged. "Sure," He agreed.

"_Well, this is something that I have wondered for a long time,"_ Kratos started. _"Why do you fight Kronos and his forces?"_

Percy stared blankly. "Isn't that a little obvious?"

"_Humor me," _Kratos insisted.

"To save the world and my friends and family in it," Percy responded.

"_Ah, I figured but still, that's not what I meant. Where does your determination to keep fighting come from?"_ Kratos rephrased his question

Percy paused for a moment in consideration. "From all the trust my love ones put in me. I cannot let them down, especially in such dangerous times."

If fogs could nod, it seemed Kratos was making that kind of impression.

"_Very well, but still have you ever wondered if you are fighting on the right side?"_ The Titan asked. _"Not that I am trying to sway you to Kronos cause, mind you, but still, when one is fighting a war, every great warrior has room for doubt."_

Percy snorted. "Even if I were to switch sides, Kronos would have me and my love ones killed."

"_How do you know that?"_ Kratos asked.

"Because he is evil at the core," Percy sentenced.

Percy felt a soft sound in the fog and realized Kratos was sighing.

"_He is evil all right, I don't deny that,"_ Kratos conceded. _"However, you should know better than any demigod alive that Kronos is also an opportunistic. If you were to pledge your allegiance to him in exchange for the safety of your love ones, I am sure he would accept, if only so he could control the prophecies. And besides, being evil doesn't automatically mean that greatness cannot be achieved."_

Percy frowned deeply. Deep down he knew Kratos was right. "Why are you asking me these things?"

"_Because I want you to know in your heart what you are fighting for,"_ Kratos stated. _"Many soldiers believe thinking isn't good in war because it makes them question their cause but at the end of the day, if you don't know why you are risking your life to fight, if your heart isn't in it then you will always be holding yourself back. Only by accepting your cause can you truly go all out. And, personally, I think your cause and reasons to fight are not the same as when you started this road. So I ask again: Where does your determination comes from?"_

This time Percy was silent for almost half an hour, doing some serious soul-searching. Kratos didn't mind the wait. He just hovered above Percy in his mist-like shape patiently. Eventually his eyes widened in an epiphany-like manner.

"You are right," Percy said in a low tone. "My reasons to fight have changed for many factors but the main one is that I am not the same as before," He realized.

"_Go on,"_ Kratos urged.

"It's so obvious," Percy said and almost felt like chuckling. "Things hadn't been the same since I abruptly started this time-travelling journey. I have known that from the jump. I just hadn't given it much thought. I used to be carefree-and borderline uncivilized before Hecate trained me. Then I stumbled into the Trojan War and had to put those mannerism skills to test to avoid angering kings. It seemed to work so I stuck with those changed in my personality." He remarked. "I gained both magical and mental powers and while I often use them for my gained, I tried to stick with the original timeline as much as possible and that generated responsibility, something I often took for granted. I became a general on my own right and with so many lives under my care my strategic thinking became quicker. I am not the same and I will never be the same," Percy recognized.

"As for what fuels my determination," The Son of Poseidon said after a pause, "it isn't just my love ones anymore or the fear of losing them. I want to make a better world. I am tired of all the injustice committed by both sides of this conflict. I am tired of all the lives wasted. I am tired of living in fear of an impending mythological disaster that will require my skills to prevent it."

Then he looked at Rachel who was stills sleeping soundly with a smile on her face.

"I fight for her," He acknowledged. "Because I love her and I want her out of this godly nightmare. I fight because I want to end the war and find peace for the two of us. I fight because I refuse to die young like most demigods do. I fight for my _right_ to live," He said with passionate resolve.

There was a long silence after that only broken my Rachel's breathing.

"_Excellent,"_ Kratos said with a hint of pride in his voice. _"Those are great reasons to fight for, Percy Jackson and now that you know what they are and have squashed your doubts aside I think you will finally go all out."_

* * *

><p><strong>How was it like? Please leave your comments! I enjoyed writing about this soul-searching chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The fact it's one of the longest chapters I have written is a plus too, wouldn't you say? Until next time!<strong>


	79. Chapter 79: Change of Character

Chapter 79: Change of Character

**Please read Author Notes:**

**Sorry for the long wait. In all honesty, I think what kept me away for so long was a mix of sudden lack of interest, school and job consuming my time but, mostly, the fact that many of you have been nasty at me in PM and reviews regarding my choice to pick Perachel at least for now. I know you are fans and I glad you like my story but seriously, pairings aren't everything. I have always tried hard to make my series as unique as possible and if you have stick around with me this long, I hoped it was more because of my skills as a writer than because of the unusual parings I had in stock. Many of you seem to have proven me wrong though and quite frankly that made me mad. But I am back now and I would like to stay but to do that I need an incentive. I need true fans to remind me that there people out there that still care for my work. Otherwise it gets harder to start writing. So please review.**

* * *

><p>Percy put down his glass of juice and sighed. He had to give it to Pollux and Castor, they could really make magic with those grapes.<p>

He looked on from the table where he was eating his lunch. After their previous victory against a part of Kronos army his elite team of demigods decided to make space for a make-shift arena for them to train in. At first Percy thought that training might get them exhausted before an attack that could come in any minute but in the end he shrugged it off. They can't lose their edge with what's at stake and it might actually help them get their mind off their problems.

Currently Max, Thalia and Bianca were holding their ground against three children of Ares and two 12 feet- tall Cyclopes. Percy looked on as he realized this was the first time he was paying attention to the fighting style of Achilles descendant and he actually found it pretty similar to his ancestor's. Max may not have the curse of River Styx but he was remarkably skilled with his blades; for he had one sword in each hand. He showed sheer strength when he parried the battle ax from a Cyclops with his blades in an X formation and immediately after spun around to kick his sibling's spear from his grip, just before dodging another strike from the Cyclops.

Percy saw Clarisse smirk at those movements a few empty seats across. She didn't notice him sneak up on her but for once, she didn't scowled when she saw him.

"He is pretty impressive isn't he?" She commented.

Percy stared at her as it isn't often that he heard Clarisse compliment someone. Clarisse rolled her eyes at his expression.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am capable of feeling respect, _general," _Clarisse stated.

Percy chuckled at the near-sarcastic phrase. She was mocking his general title but she did felt respect for his co-cabin leader. Before he could comment, he frowned at that train of thought.

"How did the two leaders for the Ares Cabin worked out anyway?" Percy asked. "I thought children of Ares only followed the very strongest."

Clarisse glared at him but it actually made him grin because it wasn't a glare full of wrath or malice but the usual annoyed glare Clarisse gave him back in the old days before his time travelling journey began. Then she sighed and started to explain.

"I don't know the details of how you saved Achilles and ensured his bloodline would survive and frankly I don't really care but Max here has been a loner demigod for most of his teen years," Clarisse told him. "Apparently, there is some kind of family tradition to survive without heading to Camp Half-blood for a few years after the demigod scent attracts monsters but he showed up at camp about 4 months before his seventeenth birthday."

"At first I didn't really thought much of him but when he single handily defeated 5 other siblings of ours in simultaneous combat I admittedly started to get worried that he might try to overthrow me," She continued. "Then Chiron sent Thalia on a quest and she picked Bianca and Max to accompany her."

Percy blinked. "Another quest?" What did they do?

Clarisse shrugged. "I don't really know all the details but their mission was to kill the most powerful of the Chameleon monsters Hecate created to keep Kronos suspicions to a minimum."

Percy frowned, as he remembered the hellhound that took the form of Thalia's brother. If Bianca hadn't seen behind the illusion it could have been disastrous. Then he realized something.

"I hadn't really been filled in on the whole status of these new monsters," Percy suddenly said. "Did Hecate created them from scratch or did she just grant a few already existent monsters the ability to change their forms with illusions?"

"Kind of both, actually," Clarisse replied. "She created the very first one and also the most powerful one from scratch and then he in turned granted a fraction of his illusion powers to other monsters. And it was their job to hunt him down."

"Did they succeed?" Percy asked.

Clarisse hesitated for a moment, which made him frown.

"You could say that," Clarisse allowed. "The quest was approved as successful at any rate but it would be better if you ask them directly."

Percy nodded.

"Anyway, Max's personality changed after the quest," She continued. "I was so sure now that he had completed a quest he would challenge me for Cabin Leadership. He was not only skilled you see but quite arrogant; you just don't know the difference because you met him after that," She added. "But then he was back and suddenly decided that if he could beat me in a duel, he didn't want sole leadership but to share the power with me."

"Hmm, it sounds like something interesting happened to him on the quest," Percy agreed.

"Yeah but your guess is as good as mine," Clarisse said shrugging. "He may have shared power with me after our duel but not information. Maybe Bianca and Thalia know what happened to change him but they have never tell. One thing is certain, though. Those three grew a lot closer after their quest. They hanged out a lot while in camp and trained together most of the time."

Percy was silent as he looked at Max tackle the last Cyclops left standing that he was sparing with and placed his blade just inches of his throat.

"I win," He declared.

The Cyclops snorted but nodded and allowed the victorious demigod help him stand. Percy noticed that during the fight, instead of getting tired as time went on, he seemed to relish in the combat; as if he found a psychological way to ignore his exhaustion quite efficiently. Then his eyes narrowed and came to a decision.

"Max!" Percy called as he approached to the fighting circle. "Want to spar?"

There was a sudden silence in the arena as people looked from Percy to Max and back to Percy again.

At first Max looked startled by the sudden question but then he grinned.

"Finally, I was wondering when I will have the chance to test myself against you," He claimed.

Percy nodded.

"Yeah, it's long overdue," He agreed.

"But," Max added in a raised tone, "don't give me any of your magical and/or demigod tricks. "We'll let our blades do the talking.

"Agreed," Percy said as he activated Riptide.

Everyone looked in anticipation as the two opponents—one displaced from time and the other not even supposed to exist—encircled each other. Then Max jump with both of his blades and Percy braced for impact.

* * *

><p><strong>And here it is for now. I think I am finally regaining my dormant interest in the story. I was in my story's burnout phase and was struggling to get all my interest going but I think I may have finally snapped out of it and while I don't promise to update as fast and often as the early days of the Time Chronicles I will certainly try not to leave you hanging for so long.<strong>

**I mentioned Max a lot because of 2 reasons. The first one is because I realized that since his introduction I have practically neglected his potential of what he could bring. I hadn't used him as well as I could have and I wanted to fix that. Plus, I am finally starting to remember my original plans for him. The second is because I intend to make a one-shot or maybe a two-shot regarding Max quest with Thalia and Bianca which is set to be after Time Chronicles part 2 but before Part 3. The contents there will be important later on, especially my reason to change his original personality.**

**A friend of mine also suggested to me to write some one-shots about different and important plot situations I created in my series but that deserve a more develop look and I will probably start with the quest one-shot. If any of you want some other one-shots or maybe as far as three-shots of your own personal favorite parts of my chronicles, I am open to suggestions.**

**Until next time, please review. **


	80. Chapter 80: Sparing

Chapter 80: Sparing

**All I got to say this time other than asking for reviews is that yeah, this chapter is short but I wanted to update fast. More importantly, its chapter 80! Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Max back flipped as he dodged a strike Percy had aim at his chest. His feet touched the ground and immediately sprint towards the son of Poseidon. Percy parried the first attack with Riptide and ducked to avoid the second blade; right before kicking Max on his knee. He groaned in pain but didn't lose his footing as he blocked Percy's subsequent attack with his two blades on X formation.<p>

While all this was going on, Percy couldn't help but realize that when he kicked Max on his knee, that mirror the move Scott Lehane used after taunting him back when he was losing the duel. And for some reason, it didn't really bother him that his new rival was a source of inspiration.

_"That's because, like I told you before, now that you have squashed your doubts aside, it will be easier for you to go all out and spot combat opportunities," _Kratos suddenly said in his head.

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" _Percy bellowed mentally.

_"Fine and you can relax; I wasn't going to possess you this time," _The Titan assured him before severing the connection.

Percy shook his head and broke the sword-lock between the two combatants. Max spun around and try to hit Percy with his two blades in a horizontal angle. Percy blocked it with Riptide in a vertical fashion right before pushing forward in an attempt to overpower the son of Ares. Max yield ground as he jumped backwards but he tried a new approach without wasting any time. He somersaulted and just when he was a couple feet above Percy, he threw him one of his two blades. Percy barely reacted fast enough to block the incoming attack but when Max hit the ground while simultaneously slashing at him Percy lost his balance, landed flat on his back as he lost his sword and his opponent point his blade toward his throat.

"Do you yield?" Max asked over the gasps of the spectators.

Percy replied by doing something he had never done before: He kicked Riptide.

The celestial bronze blade rolled on the air and hit Max in the stomach with the pommel. The demigod in question gasped as he stumbled backwards and Percy wasted no time in getting back on his feet and recovering Riptide.

Max chuckled.

"Not bad, Jackson," He admitted. "Not bad at all."

"I could say the same for you," Percy acknowledged. "Your moves are very agile."

Max shrugged.

"I have been in gymnastic classes for most of my life," He replied. "It becomes easy after a while."

Percy raised an eyebrow and wonder why he had never thought of that before raising his blade in a diagonal position. They were about to continue with their spar when something caught them off-guard. A fire-red energy wall appeared out of nowhere and separated us.

"Stop!" Hestia said as she appeared suddenly.

I was about to ask what was wrong when her appearance jammed the words on my tongue. For starters, while her face and fire-red eyes were similar, she was no longer the 9 year old girl I have seen before. It was hard to say but she looked around 22 years old and she was wearing a white toga. Suddenly, I knew what she was going to say right before she said it.

"The Romans have arrived," She said to a silent Bunker.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, really short but oh well at least it was much faster, right? Please review.<strong>


	81. Extremely Important Author's note

**Hey guys. Great news! I have my muse back! I won't bore with all the details but long story short I cooked up a new great plot that is related to the Time Chronicles that I am putting as a separate Mini-series you can already find in my profile. The ideas and moreover, the sheer interest are finally flowing in my head. I hadn't felt this interested in my plotline and capable of fast-producing chapters since...well since I decided to change my original plans for the Chronicles and include elements from the Heroes of Olympus series. I know that my updating fire didn't last long after that or but I am hopeful with this new project of mine. I can finally feel the enthusiasm in pumping through my veins once more. So everbody, go check out my new story! It's my profile. And thanks a lot for the the ongoing support.**


	82. Final Author Notes

**Final Author Note**

**As the title suggests, this will be for all intents and purposes, my last Author Note/chapter for Time Chronicles Part 3. Here comes the reason:**

**Truth be told, this is something I had known was coming for a long while now, I just didn't know what to do about it until recently. You see, while it sounded fun at first, I regret now the decision to include the Romans and Giants in my story. Part 3 was meant to be shorter but I added new elements I didn't quite understood yet simply because the Heroes of Olympus Series isn't done. Then I just kept adding fillers and new elements because I went off my area of expertice (the first series) along with my AU and original plans. But seriously, Part 3 was meant to be way different.**

**So, a few days ago I recovered my inspiration in a flash. However, it wasn't aimed towards Part 3. I was struck by many plans to fix my plot situations I can't seem to find solution for. In what way? The form a reboot, for lack of better word, that is still related to the Time Chronicles. It's the same story I already informed about in the previous author note/chapter. However, the name it has right now, Time Chronicles Mini-series: The Return of the Ancient One might be changed if only to delete the Mini-series part.**

**I know that the reboot idea can be considered by most definitions as a complete start-over of a fictional work but I assure you not all elements of Part 3 are being dropped like if they didn't matter because they do matter. I may get rid of most elements from the Heroes of Olympus Series but the new story could still be considered a sequel to Part 3 and after reading up to chapter 3 you will find out why. And technically, the events of my new story still start after Time Chronicles Part 3's last official chapter.**

**I know all this sounds kind of abrupt but this new plotline didn't just made me find missing muse. Much more importantly, I think it gave me a chance to rebuild. Even if I were to finish Part 3 some day I keep growing more unhappy with the results by the chapter. I am aware I have plot twists that need answer so I have been thinking situations to interconect them these last few days and I have definitely cleared most of my problems. Now, some things would need go especially stuff from The Heroes of Olympus series. But that's the beauty of it, I think i have found a way to make a decent reboot/sequel for Part 3 while at the same time keeping it connected for the things I still have use for. **

**So, as of right now, Time Chronicles Part 3 is officially over and the storyline continues in the new one you can find in my profile. I want to thank you all for your support for the last 3 years. You guys are great. And to every Percy/Zoë that is reading this, I got good news: Had I decided to continue figuring out how to advance into writing Part 3, it probably would have taken at least until next year to get to the part for Zoë to return the way I originally planned. But now that I thought of many solutions to those kind of problems, I think you will be happy with what I got so far on my reboot/sequel. Stay tuned guys and I really hope to read your reviews soon enough.**


	83. I am Back

**I am Back**

**So, I know I said nearly a year ago that because of the new plot with Part 4 the previous author note there would never be more author notes. Well, never is a long time, isn't it? Anyway, here is what I have to say:**

**As some of you may have noticed, on the 25th it was the 4 year anniversary of the Time Chronicles. It has officially been 4 years since I posted the very first chapter of my work. In time this tale grew a lot; some might say too much, some might say not enough. But I have always been proud of this saga of mine and of the fanfiction hit it became.**

**Having said that, however, things have also changed for the worse. In my first year of work alone I finished my first two stories of 85 chapters combined and almost managed to reach the 100 chapter mark. But updates have been less frequent for numerous reasons and in the three years since then, only 75 chapters have been posted. I know, compared to many writers on this site that update very irregularly that quantity could be consider extremely high and some might say that I should be proud of those number proportionate for the amount of time.**

**Thing is, I am not. I am proud of my first year and to a lesser degree of my second year of writing but of the rest I feel ashamed. Ashamed because I couldn't fulfill the promise I made to myself: not become the thing I hated; that is, a fanfiction writer who couldn't post a decent chapter at least once a month and who takes extensively long hiatus breaks.**

**But I am through with that. I have been taking too many side-projects to play with in an attempt to find my missing muse when that wasn't what I really needed to do. All I needed was to re-read my work more thoroughly and the answer would have come sooner. Yes, it took me a while to figure it out and longer to find the will to do it but I know what this tale of mine really needs.**

**The main problem I had with Part 3, as I have said before, was that some-way down part 3 I switched from my original plotline to a new one I came up with after reading the Lost Hero and Son of Neptune for the first time in October 2011. But resolution for that series isn't over until about 3 months from now still, so I was playing with something I didn't truly understand at the time. That in turn made me construct fillers for the most part, some of them quite entertaining and some more connected that others, but for the most part, still fillers. Then I banged my head pretty bad that day in the car and my short period with amnesia made me forget some key parts of the ending I finally came up with. To this day, I still can't remember some parts of it.**

**So, I made a major change with Part 4 in an attempt to reboot these problems while keeping the plot connected. But even though I had what I consider to be a pretty interesting plot for that one, after writing it for a while, it just didn't feel right to me because that reboot essentially killed everything I have done in most of the Time Chronicles previously. So, I got discouraged to write more of that.**

**Now, after some soul-searching, I know what I must do. And that, my readers, is going back to my roots. Back to where this could have gone had I not been so impulsive. Back to my original plans.****Granted, by this point I have forgotten some parts of it but the main idea is still in my head.**

**So here is how it's gonna work: I am going to leave this story posted here so that people can still access it should they ever wish to do so but for all intents and purposes, this will be an alternate version of Time Chronicles Part 3. It no longer flows directly with my attempts continue this tale from Time Chronicles Part 2. New chapters will be posted in a separate fanfic. That's not to say, however, that I will not draw some elements from Part 3. Not all of it was irrelevant, although I may be changing some stuff like you remember it.**

**Also, I remember the last chapter I posted before deciding to go sideways and that was chapter 25. Those chapters I'll keep because they did fit with my plans, although I am going to proofread them and probably change them a little on some areas. I have higher writing standards now.**

**In other words, the first 25 updates of my new and improved Time Chronicles Part 3 will be posted at a faster rate. I already have the content written, I just need to alter them to make them more presentable and fit for my plans. Afterwards, I will update more slowly but my aim is at least one update every 2 weeks. If that aim can't be met without a previously stated reason then you all have my permission to yell at me through the PM system. That may just be the wakeup call I need to get pushed into action but hopefully it won't have to come to that. Oh and in case it wasn't clear, my poor excuse for Part 4 will be deleted tomorrow at some point.**

**I am starting with the new Part 3 tomorrow, as it's almost mid-night where I live right now. But I really wanted to let you guys now of this. I know many of you have cease being regular reviewers, probably because you were annoyed with my lack of updates. And I get it. I deserve it. But I am trying to redeem myself by going back to the roots so hopefully you can find it in your hearts to give me another chance. And if you can't, well I guess I will settle with the new readers I will bring in eventually but it would be really nice to hear from many of you guys again like firecaster-hikaru, Snow White in Wonderland, folding, Slytherin Sadist Angel, LyingTruth123, to name few. I really miss hearing from you guys and more in some of the later chapters I made. If you ever decide to read my new Part 3, I would really appreciate it if you could review from time to time. That's what one of the key factors that fuels my motivation, after all: knowing that there are people out there that care about what I am writing.**

**And with that I finish this very important author note. Thank you very much for reading, everyone. Be sure to author alert if you hadn't already so you'll know when I start posting. **


End file.
